


Flight Risk

by Moomo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Being Weiss is Suffering, F/F, Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Just if Remnant was modern?, Modern AU, No Grimm, Past Abortion, Pregnancy, Still in Remnant though, They're in their mid 20's, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moomo/pseuds/Moomo
Summary: Trait Trade Time!What if Yang is the one with a flight problem, and Blake is the impulsive one pining and chasing after her?





	1. Well that's one way to do it

Yang is jerked awake by the awful cacophony of Weiss’s alarm. The fact that her scroll is so clearly audible through two sets of doors both impresses and annoys Yang. Gnashing her teeth, Yang counts to five, giving Weiss a chance to shut off the infernal contraption.

 

The noise continues, and Yang’s patience breaks.

 

“For fuck’s sake, Weiss! Shut that thing up! I got off work at four in the morning!” Yang bellows at her door, hoping her voice carries to Weiss.

 

“I’m soorrry!” Weiss shouts back, silencing her scroll. She doesn’t sound sorry at all; in fact, Yang can practically hear her eyes roll.

 

“Maidens! Who has an alarm set for a _Sunday_?” Yang groans.

 

“Productive people!”

 

Deciding against engaging further, Yang takes a moment to face plant back into her pillow and hopefully get some more hours of shut eye. Mercifully, Yang manages to drift off again for a few extra hours of sleep.

 

Hours later, Ruby throws her sister’s door open with an aggressive thud.

 

“Yang! Lunch!” Ruby’s bright, cheery, and exceptionally loud voice jerk Yang from her dreams.

 

“Motherf- OW! Shit!” Yang bolts up as Ruby yells. The result is Yang’s head colliding with the bottom of the upper bunk.

 

“Ouch! Sorry!” Ruby winces in sympathy. “Maybe you should consider selling the bunk bed? Getting a big kid bed instead?”

 

“Maybe you should consider knocking!” Yang glares at her sister, rubbing her sore head.

 

The upper bunk was once Ruby’s bed. Yang and Ruby met Weiss and Blake in their last year of high school at Signal; Blake and Weiss transferring from other Kingdoms. The initial meeting was rocky to say the least, but all four girls found kindred spirits in each other.

 

Six or so years ago, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang agreed to rent a house together for the duration of their education at Beacon University. A little three-bedroom house ten minutes from the university was perfect. Ruby and Yang started out sharing the master bedroom, but when Ruby and Weiss finally got together _together_ in their third year, Ruby followed her heart to the greener pastures of Weiss’s bed leaving Yang alone with their old childhood bunk bed. 

 

“Blake made tuna sandwiches,” Ruby offers apologetically.

 

Yang sighs, rising to follow her sister out to the kitchen. Dressed in nothing but an old T-shirt and some undies, Yang pulls out a chair at the table collapses in it.

 

“Hard morning?” Blake asks, setting a plate with a sandwich down in front of Yang.

 

“It’s better now that you’re here,” Yang answers with a wink, not missing a beat, but turning back to Weiss before she could see Blake’s face colour itself red.

 

“It’s one in the afternoon,” Weiss corrects, “and Yang, would it kill you to put on some pants please?”

 

“Would it kill you to not set an alarm for seven on a Sunday?!” Yang’s lips curl into a snarl.

 

“I had a paper that needed to be submitted before noon!”

 

“On a _Sunday_?”

 

“The prof was generous enough to give the class an extension!”

 

Yang just rolls her eyes, shoving half of her tuna sandwich into her mouth and giving a few quick bites before swallowing.

 

“You left your arm on the counter when you got home from work,” Ruby reminds Yang, waving her prosthetic.

 

“Thanks sis, wanna _give me a hand_ putting it on?”

 

A lifetime of her sister’s puns renders Ruby immune to her tomfoolery. Walking over to Yang, Ruby aligns the robotic nerves on the arm to the ones on her sister’s attachment site and clicks the arm into place.

 

“Awesome, thanks Ruby,” Yang hisses, as she moves the arm up and down, side to side, and makes fist.

 

“Anything exciting happen at Junior’s yesterd- well today actually, I guess?” Blake asks Yang, taking Yang’s now empty plate and setting it in the dishwasher beside her own.

 

“Not really, I made three hundred lien in tips,” Yang recounts before her face lights up. “Oh, I know! I broke someone’s nose! I guess that was exciting?”

 

“Do I want to know why?” Weiss groans, exasperated.

 

“Some jerk reached over my bar and grabbed my boob when I was making a martini,” Yang says so casually that everyone else’s stomach turns.

 

“What!? Did you phone the police?” Ruby looks horrified, eyes wide and with rage starting to simmer behind them.

 

 “Junior would lose it if I brought cops to his club,” Yang shrugs, “but he does let me hit grabby customers. Cops don’t do shit, and it’s much more immediately satisfying to crack a nose or a jaw. It’s a pretty good tradeoff.”

 

“Yang,” Weiss interjects, tone considerably softer, “are you okay with what happened?”

 

“Eh, it’s not the first time,” Yang admits, “and it probably won’t be the last.”

 

“That doesn’t make it acceptable,” Blake chimes in now, brow furrowed with concern and rage.

 

The rage bubbling in Blake’s chest surprises her. The idea that anyone could walk up and _violate_ Yang like that inspires a degree of violence in Blake. Startled, Blake realizes then that she hadn’t ever felt this angry on her own behalf before, not even when her ex-boyfriend backhanded her so hard that she tasted blood.

 

“I know,” Yang sighs, changing the subject. “It’s my turn to make dinner, right? I’m going to head to the gym then pick up some groceries. Does steak sound good to everyone? I know it’s one of Blake’s favourites!”

 

Blake hums in affirmation, trying to let go of her rage.

 

“I love steak!” Ruby nods excitedly.

 

“I suppose that’ll be fine,” Weiss decides.

 

 “Awesome. Steamed veggies on the side,” Yang finalizes her meal plan.

 

“Awwwww,” Ruby whines now.

 

“If you don’t eat your veggies young lady, you can’t have dessert.”

 

Ruby stops whining immediately.

 

* * *

 

Yang and Blake’s shared master bathroom is actually pretty nice. There’s a stand-up shower, a bathtub, and a nice dual vanity. The extra space makes it easy for Blake and Yang to maneuver around each other every morning and evening. The bathroom formerly belonged to Yang and Ruby. When Ruby moved into Weiss’s room, she settled into using Weiss and Blake’s bathroom edging poor Blake out of her former space and into Yang’s.

 

“You’re at the hospital tomorrow, right Yang?” Blake asks, running a hot towel over her face.

 

“Mhmm,” Yang makes an affirmative noise around her toothbrush.

 

“Any interesting patients?”

 

Yang shrugs.

 

Blake finds it faintly ridiculous actually. The fact that Yang works three nights as a bartender while only working part-time two days a week as a physiotherapist boggles Blake’s poor brain. Then again, if Yang was happy applying her hard-earned Master’s degree only two days a week, who was Blake to complain? Perhaps Blake was biased; after her Master’s in Library and Information Studies, she went gung-ho into a full-time job and loved every minute of it.

 

Yang gurgles and spits into the sink.

 

“Yeah, Monday and Tuesdays are my hospital days, and Thursday, Friday, and Saturday are my club days.” Yang looks down at her sleep shirt and scowls before whipping it off, “Ick, toothpaste. Now it needs to be washed again.”

 

Seeing Yang standing not a metre from her dressed in only a light bra and panties, Blake is suddenly reminded of why she both loves and hates living in such close quarters with her best friend.

 

Blake gets an eyeful of Yang’s abs, and her brain short circuits. Following Blake’s line of vision back to herself, Yang smirks.

 

“See something you like Belladonna?”

 

Blake whips around, hanging her face cloth back on its hook and forcing in a deep breath.

 

“Uhhh, goodnight Yang. Gottagobye!”

 

“Aren’t you going to brush your teeth?” Yang calls to Blake’s fleeing back.

 

“I’ll do it tomorrow!”

 

“That’s gross Blake!”

 

Reaching her room, Blake slams her door shut and flings herself face-first onto her bed.

 

 _‘Ugh, I need to get ahold of myself’,_ Blake acknowledges as she nuzzles her face deeper into her pillow. ‘ _And I’m normally so good about this kind of thing. Usually I can just brush off her stupid flirting with an eye-roll or a scoff.’_

Blake’s crush on Yang had started at the beginning of Beacon, but instead of petering out, like Blake had hoped it would, it had only grown with time into the inferno that it is today. Best and worst of all, Yang seems absolutely obvious and therefore uncaring of Blake’s internal suffering, content to whip her clothes off in their shared bathroom leaving Blake’s brain of pile of mush.

 

“Sleep,” Blake murmurs to herself, setting her alarm. “Sleep and it’ll go away.”

 

It doesn’t go away, but Blake manages to get a restful eight hours before awakening.

 

Mornings are a swirling void of chaos; four very different people living in one house ensures that much. Blake walks into the kitchen, and she is immediately greeted by the sight of Ruby’s mouth so full of pancakes and syrup that she can’t even close it.

 

“Maidens! Ruby, that’s disgusting,” Weiss chides, pushing a glass of chocolate milk towards her girlfriend.

 

“Fank yo!”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full please,” Blake sighs, getting a few pancakes herself. “Where’s Yang?”

 

“She cooked, had a few bites, and then ran to the powder room,” Weiss answers while rubbing her almost choking girlfriend’s back.

 

“Is she okay?” Blake feels genuine concern now.

 

“She was a little pukey this morning,” Ruby chimes in, bolus of chewed up food safely swallowed.

 

“That’ll teach her to cook her steak properly,” Weiss sniffs. “I mean, there’s rare and then there’s direct from cow the way that Yang eats hers.”

 

“There’s more flavor that way,” Yang argues, trudging into the kitchen. Dropping into her chair, Yang carves through her pancakes with efficiency and speed.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Peachy,” Yang burps in reply.

 

Checking the clock, Weiss grabs her bag.

 

“I have to head out now, or I’m going to be late for class. Have a good day at work everyone!”

 

“Bye Weiss,” Blake, Yang, and Ruby say in perfect coordination with Ruby pressing a quick kiss to Weiss’s mouth.

 

Blake finishes her pancakes and starts clearing the table.

 

“Ruby, it’s time to go.”

 

Ruby nods before running off to grab her bag.

 

“Thanks again for driving her,” Yang says as she sets the last of the dishes in the washer and starts the washing cycle.

 

“I like driving Ruby,” Blake admits. “She works close to me, and we have similar hours. It’s better for the environment too.”

 

“I’m ready!” Ruby announces from the doorway, shoes and jacket on with her bag at her side. “Hurry up slow pokes!”

 

Blake smiles and rolls her eyes good naturedly. Slipping on her jacket and purse, Blake steps into her heels before grabbing her keys.

 

“I still don’t understand how you walk in those lady stilts,” Ruby grimaces, sticking out her tongue.

 

“Practice and patience,” Yang answers for Blake, stepping into her own boots and helmet. “I’m out. See y’all later!”

 

Blake and Ruby head out through the garage hopping into Blake’s SUV. Immediately, Ruby starts opening and closing her window.

 

“Ruby, stop fiddling with the window please,” Blake reminds Ruby gently while she adjusts her mirrors and opens the garage.

 

“Sorry, I’ll stop,” Ruby leaves her window open a crack, and the pair drift into a comfortable silence.

 

Blake is just leaving their sleepy little neighbourhood when Ruby starts talking again.

 

“So, I saw you flee Yang’s room yesterday with your face the shade of a tomato. Did she take off her shirt again?”

 

Blake wants to take back what she told Yang this morning, NO she does NOT like driving Ruby to work.

 

Ruby ignores Blake’s silence, deciding to press on.

 

“Blake, you’ve had a giant crush on her for years now, a crush so big that even I could see it! Why not ask her out?”

 

“Ugh, not this conversation again! What is with you and Weiss harassing me about your sister?!” Blake grits out; she feels her right eyebrow twitch. “Ruby, my feelings towards Yang are none of your business,”

 

“It’s painful for me and Weiss to watch this. I’m just saying, she might like you back. You never know if you don’t ask.”

 

Blake’s demeanor does a one eighty from cold and defensive to eager and open.

 

“Why? Did she tell you something?”

 

“Yang shares her bathroom with you, waits up for you when you work late, she makes your favourite meals on her dinner nights, and she even lets you brush her hair!” Ruby bounces in her seat as she continues. “I’m not even allowed to brush her hair! I don’t think Yang would do all those things for someone she didn’t have really super strong feelings for. And you love Ya-”

 

“I love you and Weiss too,” Blake counters, cutting Ruby off.

 

“And we love you. But you love Yang like I love Weiss!”

 

Blake rolls her eyes and scoffs derisively, but Ruby doesn’t miss how Blake doesn’t verbally refute her claim.

 

“And Yang flirts with you all the time!” Ruby points out.

 

“It’s Yang,” Blake points out. “She flirts with everyone.”

 

“She doesn’t flirt with Weiss!”

 

“Do you want your big sister to flirt with your girlfriend?!”

 

“Don’t change the subject!” Ruby snaps.

 

“I don’t know, Ruby,” Blake sighs. “She’s my best friend. I don’t want to mess this up. Yang’s always had other options; she’s had boyfriends, girlfriends, and datefriends since we’ve met.”

 

“So have you,” Ruby points out, “and none of them ever stuck for some reason! Maybe because they aren’t who you guys actually want! Yang’s been single for weeks now Blake! It’s your chance to finally make a move!”

 

Blake tightens her grasp on the steering wheel and groans, contemplating kicking Ruby out of her vehicle and onto the middle of a freeway before deciding against it.

 

“Why am I the one who has to make a move? Why can’t I just wait for Yang to make a move?” Blake whines miserably.

 

 “Yeah,” Ruby rolls her eyes now, “and how’s your plan been working out for you? Six years and waiting still?”

 

“Why aren’t you having this conversation with Yang?” Blake tries deflecting now.

 

“Weiss and I have tried!” Ruby groans into her hands. “Her romantic life is the one thing she refuses to talk to us about! She just shuts it down.”

 

“Smart,” Blake grumbles. Reaching Ruby’s office building, Blake pulls up to the curb and shifts into park.

 

“We’re here. Have a good day at work Ruby,” Blake glares at Ruby out of the corner of her eyes.

 

“I will. Thanks again Blake, and think about what I told you!” Ruby answers with a grin while setting out of the vehicle. The second Ruby’s door shuts, Blake pulls away from the curb and back into traffic with her tires squealing.

 

“I suppose that could’ve went better,” Ruby watches her friend drive away with her brow furrowed.

 

Once she is at the library, Blake jerks into her parking stall and storms into her office. Plopping her purse into a chair, Blake fumes as she powers up her desktop.

 

 _'Focus on work,'_ Blake commands herself. _'Focus real hard.'_

 

Despite Blake's very best efforts, Ruby’s advice buzzes around Blake’s skull for her entire work day. During lunch, her board meeting, and her presentation, all Blake can think about is finally asking Yang out. It’s a familiar thought process, but Blake feels surprisingly confident today.

 

 _‘What’s the worst that could happen?’_ Blake asks herself. ‘ _She rejects me. Which would hurt and make living together awkward for a while, but I’m sure it would blow over.'_

 

 _'I’m just not sure I can go any longer without knowing,'_  Blake considers it further. _'We’ve been together too long, been through so many hardships, and love each other too much for our friendship to be destroyed by something like this. I mean, we’ll always have the base of friendship to fall back on.’_

A day of stewing later, Blake pulls up besides Ruby’s office. Ruby is already waiting by the curb, a big smile plastered on her face as she hops into the SUV.

 

“How was your day Ruby?” Blake asks politely.

 

“Amazing!” Ruby squeals, and Blake feels so genuinely happy for Ruby. Ruby loves her job as an engineer every bit as much as she always imagined she would.

 

“What did you do?” Blake feels herself smile at Ruby’s ecstatic face.

 

“I drew a rough design for a safety mechanism in a revolver today! I have a lot of revisions to do though. What about you Miss. Programs Coordinator for Vale Public Libraries?”

 

“Meetings. A presentation. I’m going to ask your sister out tonight.”

 

Ruby shrieks causing Blake to nearly swerve into oncoming traffic. There is a symphony of honking, and Blake’s hands tremble as she gets her SUV back under control and in the right lane.

 

“What the fuck Ruby?! We could’ve died!” Blake shouts.

 

“What made you change your mind?” Ruby is unchastised, continuing to squeal and babble.  “Was it my inspiring speech this morning? Oh, it was! Wasn’t it? Weiss is going to be so jealous!” 

 

“I don’t know actually,” Blake sighs, frowning. “I think that it’s just my brain saying _‘fuck this; we can’t keep pining like this forever. Let’s do it,’_ you know? I don’t know how to explain it; it’s like a dam broke in my brain.”

 

 “I get that feeling about cookies sometimes,” Ruby nods, eyes wide in wonder. “My brain just checks out, and I gotta eat as many as I can at once.”

 

Blake chuckles with a fond smile on her face. Ruby brings out the best in all three of them; she’s their little genius who skipped two years at Signal. When they entered Beacon all together, everyone was fiercely protective of their little Ruby. Even as Ruby grows up, she never loses her optimism, her light. Blake loves Ruby like she imagines she would love a younger sibling if she had any.

 

“Yeah, no,” Blake giggles. “Don’t listen to your brain on that one Ruby.”

 

“Mhm,” Ruby hums, taping away at her scroll. “Just telling Weiss.”

 

“Tell her not to tell anyone else!” Blake cringes, remembering Weiss’s track record with secrets.  

 

“She won’t,” Ruby assures Blake. “She’s at home already anyways.”

 

Sure enough, when Blake opens the garage, Weiss’s little white sedan is parked on the left leaving Blake room for her black SUV. Yang’s bike usually sits parked outside on the walk way leading from garage to front door. At the moment, Bumblebee’s bright yellow body cannot be seen meaning that Yang is stuck at work.

 

“It’s Weiss’s dinner tonight, right?” Blake asks, wincing.

 

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” Ruby sighs; love her girlfriend she does, but love her girlfriend’s cooking she does not.

 

Suddenly home doesn’t seem so appealing as Blake and Ruby drag their heels walking through the door.

 

“Welcome home! And congrats to Blake for finally growing a pair!” Weiss calls from the kitchen. “It’s veal bratwurst with fries tonight!”

 

Blake chooses to take and high road and ignore Weiss.

 

“Sounds delicious Weiss; I can’t wait to have some!” Ruby inhales and exhales deeply as if bracing herself for a fight.

 

Walking into the kitchen, Blake watches as Ruby pulls Weiss into a hug and kiss then smile when Weiss proudly displays her latest culinary effort. While Blake would silently scarf down a few bites out of politeness and Yang would openly disparage Weiss’s cooking but clean her plate, Ruby would hunker down and eat each mouthful with a smile. Heck, Ruby would even ask for seconds all in order to see Weiss’s face light up into a proud grin. It was sickeningly sweet.

 

“I’m home!” Yang’s voice announces her arrival as the front door bangs open then closed. “Sorry I’m late; I remembered it was Weiss’s turn to make dinner and almost didn’t come home!”

 

“Feel free to starve then Xiao Long!” Weiss scowls at Yang as she walks into the kitchen.    

 

“Nah, I’m just playing with you Weiss. What’s for dinner?”

 

“Veal wurst and fries.”

 

 “ _Wurst?!_ ” Yang explodes into rambunctious laughter. “You’re just the _wurst_ Weiss!”

 

“Ugh,” Weiss groans and facepalms, realizing what ammunition she had just given Yang for the evening. “Grab a plate and take your seats. Yang, please show some self-restraint.”

 

“Aww Weissy, have a little more faith in me,” Yang coos as she grabs her plate and seats herself, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I’m bad, but I’m not the _wurst_!”

 

Blake looks down at her own plate. The fries look soggy and translucent, swimming in their own oil, but the wurst actually looks passable. Cutting a bit of the sausage, Blake brings it to her lips cautiously.

 

“Mmm,” Blake moans, surprised. “The wurst is actually pretty good Weiss!”

 

 “Thank you, Blake!” Weiss looks delighted. “That’s the first time that you’ve ever complimented my cooking.”

 

“That’s because your cooking is usually the _wurst_!” Yang guffaws in between bites of meat and fries.

 

“Yang, please,” Ruby chides Yang, in a rare show of solidarity against her sister. “Weiss worked really hard to cook tonight, and we should be grateful. Also, seconds please!”

 

Weiss flushes with pleasure, as she skips away to make Ruby another plateful.

 

 “Aww, you know I don’t mean it Weiss!” Yang does not look sufficiently chastised, but humors her sister nonetheless. “I’ll stop with the puns now!”

 

Weiss sets another plateful in front of Ruby before turning her attentions to Yang.

 

“You should,” Weiss sniffs. “Your puns are the _wurst_.”

 

Blake giggles, pressing a hand to her mouth.

 

Hearing Blake’s laughter, Yang has the gall to look offended.

 

“Oh, so you think Weiss’s puns are better than mine now Belladonna?” Yang clutches at her chest dramatically. “How could you do this to me? To us?!”

 

“I think you’re ridiculous,” Blake corrects, finishing off her wurst and leaving the majority of her soggy fries.

 

“You wound me!” Yang grasps at her heart dramatically.

 

“If you’re both done eating,” Weiss cuts in before Yang can escalate the situation, “we’re out of Ruby’s chocolate milk and her Pumpkin Pete’s. Why don’t you two take Bumblebee and grab some at Remnant Wholesale?”

 

 “Yeah, I’d really appreciate that,” Ruby chimes in, halfway through her second plate. “Blake, didn’t you have something you needed to talk with Yang about anyways?”

 

“On it! Let’s go Yang!” Blake squeaks as her face flames.

 

Blake grabs Yang’s arm and drags her floundering frame away from the table and out the door in record time.

 

“That was cruel, Weiss,” Ruby points out, swallowing her last bite of fries.

 

“And your little jab at the end wasn’t?” Weiss shoots back, clearing the table and loading the dishwasher. “Honestly, if I have to watch Blake pine any longer, I’m going to be sick.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you think Pyrrha feels weird shopping for groceries?” Yang asks as she and Blake peruse the cereal aisle.

 

Blake picks up a box of Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes and sees Pyrrha smile back at her from the box. Pyrrha’s Vytal Festival gold medal in javelin sits proudly on Jaune and her’s fireplace mantle.

 

“Yeah. I would.” Blake throws the box into the shopping cart.

 

“When are Jaune and Pyrrha Arc-Nikos coming back from their honeymoon in Atlus anyways?” Yang asks, throwing a box of her disgusting protein cereal into the cart.

 

Blake pauses a moment to run through her mental calendar.

 

“The happy couple is back...,” Blake trails off, furrowing her brows. “I don’t know actually. Weiss probably knows.”

 

“It’ll be nice to have my kick boxing partner back. Wouldn’t want her to slip up too much while honeymooning.”

 

“It’s my dinner tomorrow, so I’m going to pick up the ingredients for herb roasted chicken breasts and salad,” Blake hums noncommittally. “I’ll meet you in the dairy aisle.”

 

Blake meanders through the grocery store chucking garlic, rosemary, thyme, a box of prepackaged mixed greens, a tomato, and four boneless chicken breasts into the cart.

 

“Hey,” Yang rushes up to their cart as soon as Blake emerges from the meat section and into the dairy aisle. “Here’s the chocolate milk. If we buy anything else it’s not going to fit into Bumblebee’s saddle bags.”

 

The girls pay, load up Bumblebee, and settle in for the ride back. Blake loves riding Bumblebee with Yang; it’s a convenient cover for a quick cuddle. Blake straddles the bike contentedly, the purr of the engine between her legs, Yang’s warmth in her arms, and the soothing scent of Yang’s shampoo surrounding her leaves Blake perfectly content.

 

 _‘When we get back,’_ Blake promises herself. ‘ _I will ask her when we get back. It has to be today otherwise I’m never going have the courage.’_

All too soon, Yang pulls up the driveway and into the walk way.

 

“We’re here! Everyone off.”

 

‘ _Now Belladonna! Do it!’_ Blake thinks as she dismounts and removes her helmet.

“H-hey Yang,” Blake stutters out.

 

 “Yeah Blakey?” Yang asks as she finishes unloading Bumblebee’s saddlebags. “Woah, you don’t look good. You’re really pale; let’s get you inside.”

 

“Want to go out for dinner on Wednesday?” Blake blurts out. “With me, I mean.”

 

“Aren’t Weiss and Ruby making an overnight trip to Patch that day to see my dad?” Yang considers.  

 

“I was actually hoping it would be just you and me, Yang,” Blake cringes. “I’m asking you on a date.”

 

“O-oh,” Yang’s face immediately flares fire red. “Umm, sure! I mean, I would love that very much. Wow.”

 

The knot of tension in Blake’s chest melts away into joy and then annoyance when she sees two nosy little faces peering out of the open front window.

 

“Finally!” Ruby whoops openly while Weiss shouts once they realize their cover is blown.

 

“Behave or I’ll return your Pumpkin Pete’s!” Yang threatens while opening the front door, but the effect is ruined by her rosy cheeks and brilliant smile. Blake follows Yang into their house with a grin.


	2. And this is how it falls apart

“Wow, this is a pretty snazzy place you picked, Blake,” Yang whistles, looking around the restaurant from their table with wide eyes. “I’m surprised you didn’t need reservations.”

 

“That was Sun’s doing actually,” Blake admits. “It’s Scarlet’s restaurant; Sun asked them, and they were nice enough to get me in today.”

 

“You look pretty snazzy as well,” Yang continues, laying it on thick. “That skirt makes your ass looking amazing, not that your ass doesn’t look amazing all the time. Just extra amazing in that skirt.”

 

“Y-you look very nice as well Yang; your dress is lovely,” Blake stutters and flushes.

 

And it is; the strapless gold dress fits and flatters Yang with its pretty details and slit in the side up to Yang’s hip.

 

“Really? What part of me looks best in it?” Yang asks, voice low and husky.

 

 _‘Your boobs,’_ Blake wants to blurt out, but she restrains herself. “Every part of you looks lovely. Did you take a look at the menu? Any idea of what you want?”

 

Yang opens her menu and takes a quick scan of the food.

 

“The chicken tacos look nice,” Yang mutters, thinking, “but so does the burger.”

 

“I’m going to get the salmon,” Blake decides. “Do you want anything to drink? A strawberry sunrise?”

 

Surprisingly, Yang shakes her head.

 

“I had some phantom pain this morning; the pressure stocking and a warm bath weren’t helping, so I took Tylenol,” Yang says, running her left hand over the edges of the menu. “I mean, I know that it doesn’t actually work, but taking it makes me feel better. Placebo effect or some weird shit like that.”

 

“Does it still hurt?” Blake asks, eyes widening with concern. “Do you need anything?”

 

Yang waves her concerns away with a practiced ease. In all her time of knowing Yang, Blake cannot remember a single time that the blonde had actually let anyone fuss over her. Yang makes it her business to take care of her friends, but very rarely does she let anyone return that favour. This particular trait of Yang’s bothers Blake; it would be nice to be let in more, closer.

 

“Nah, it’s good,” Yang reassures. “It doesn’t happen too often, and when it does it doesn’t last.”

 

Blake nods, unconvinced. It’s rare for Yang to talk about her prosthetic at all. Mostly, Yang just uses it a fuel for her puns.

 

‘ _If I can’t laugh at it_ ,’ Blake remembers Yang saying, ‘ _how will I ever learn to live with it?’_

Blake eyes are drawn again to the visible parts of the gleaming metal of Yang’s prosthetic, most of it hidden under the table. She thinks back to the accident in Yang’s final year of undergraduate, the one that changed Yang’s whole life and career path.

Apparently, Blake has been silent too long, causing Yang to sigh.

 

“Really Blake, I’m fine.” Yang pauses a moment to lift her right arm onto the table so Blake can see it in its entirety. “It’s pretty cool if you think about it. If only one good thing came out of my accident and this arm, it’s that it makes my job more meaningful, you know?”

 

Blake’s face scrunches in confusion, and Yang laughs before continuing her explanation.

 

“I think it helps, actually. PT is really hard,” Yang frowns, remembering her own time in therapy. “When my patients see my arm, they know that when I say ‘I understand’ it’s not just a platitude; I’ve been where they are. I think it makes my patients trust me more.”

 

Blake nods in understanding now, amazed how Yang can take losing a part of her and shape it into a tool to help others with. In this moment, Blake is in awe of the strength and character of the woman sitting before her. The moment is interrupted by their waitress who takes their orders with a smile.

 

“So,” Yang starts once the waitress leaves, “anything new at your job?”

 

“I’m trying to get a social worker into our downtown location,” Blake admits. “I think some of the inner-city patrons would benefit from that service. I’m in the middle of convincing the board of directors to fund it as a pilot project.”

 

“That sounds pretty cool.”

 

“I’m also hiring a new facilitator for the kids’ programming, because apparently, the human resources department can’t actually do their job. I’ve looked through at least a hundred resumes, and I know I sound awful when I say this, but why is everyone a moron?”

 

Yang bursts out laughing.

 

“Really!” Blake continues. “Ninety five percent of those resumes are pure garbage! Riddled with spelling mistakes and grammar errors! Half the job experiences look made up! Head of rodent re-capture and rehabilitation? What does that even have to do with children? How stupid do they think I am?”

 

“You poor S.O.B.” Yang guffaws. “I am so glad that I don’t have to deal with people the way that you do.”

 

“You work at a club and hospital,” Blake points out. “I can’t imagine that rowdy drunk morons and snot nosed patients are leagues better than my mouse whisperer.”

 

“The patients, especially the children, are great actually, and I love them,” Yang admits. “As for the club, at least get to hit the assholes.”

 

“Must violence always be your solution?” Blake groans.

 

“What? It feels good, and it works! Oh, and speaking of children, Nora had a pregnancy scare,” Yang gossips, but Nora wouldn’t mind. She’s really open about everything, really.

 

“Was she disappointed after she found out she wasn’t really pregnant?” Blake asks, intrigued at the idea of Nora Valkyrie spawning.

 

“Not at all,” Yang laughs. “She and Ren were so relieved; they aren’t ready yet. Nora booked an appointment for an IUD the moment she was cleared. I should really get one too now that I think of it.”

 

“I’m not going to lie; I cannot see Nora as a mom yet.”

 

“Really? Because I can kinda see it. Who out of our friends do you see as a mommy material?”

 

“Jaune and Pyrrha Arc-Nikos.” Blake answers after pondering for a bit.

 

“True,” Yang agrees. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they came back from their honeymoon with a little _‘souvenir’_ if you know what I mean.

 

Before Blake has a chance to respond, their waitress returns with their orders.

 

“Oh, these tacos look good!” Yang exclaims before digging in. “They are good!”

 

 “Wow,” Blake takes a bite of the salmon and moans. “This food is really good.”

 

Yang nods, her mouth full. After a few more bites, she feels the need to break the silence.

 

“Not that I’m complaining –because I’m totally not– but why did you ask me out Blake?”

 

“Because I lo-  _like_ you?” Blake fumbles out. “Isn’t that the reason most dates happen?”

 

“We’ve known each other for what? Seven years give or take? Why now?”

 

‘ _Do I admit to crushing on her for almost six years now? No! Of course not, that would be so weird!’_ Blake thinks and twists a little in her seat, uncomfortable.

“I like you, and the time felt right,” Blake decides.

 

Much to her relief, Yang seems to accept this answer. The rest of dinner is filled with comfortable silence and soft conversation. When the time for the bill arrives, Yang leaps into action, debit card brandished and ready, when the waitress informs her that Blake pre-authorized her credit card and paid already.

 

“Dammit Blake!” Yang groans, slipping on her coat.

 

“I’m onto you by now Xiao Long,” Blake says with a smile. “You can pay for the next one.”

 

“So confident that you’re getting a second date?” Yang teases as the couple leaves the restaurant.

 

“O-oh umm,” Blake stutters now, scrambling. “I didn’t mean to assu-”

 

 “Relax Blake,” Yang laughs again. “I was just teasing you. I’d love to do this again.”

 

“Jerk,” Blake hisses, getting the keys and unlocking her car.

 

“Do I at least get a kiss?” Yang asks, stopping at the rear of Blake’s SUV.

 

Blake’s kissed people before, done a lot more than kissing actually, but none of those people were Yang Xiao Long. Swallowing, Blake tilts her head and presses a quick and chaste peck to Yang’s mouth.

 

“Really Belladonna, what are we, in sixth grade?” Yang asks, pulling Blake into her arms and pressing their mouths together again.

 

Yang’s hugs are warm, like being wrapped in laundry fresh from the dryer. Her lips are warm too, soft and sweet. Blake moans when Yang sucks Blake’s bottom lip into her own mouth and gives it a quick nip before releasing it. Yang’s tongue comes out next dancing across Blake’s freshly bitten lips before Blake obliges and moans again, giving Yang an opening. Yang licks her way into Blake’s mouth, caressing and kissing; Yang tastes like key lime pie, the dessert she had ordered at the restaurant. Not wanting to remain passive, Blake kisses back, working her own tongue into Yang’s mouth. Yang press Blake against the back of her SUV now, pressing her knee between Blake’s legs and pushing into her groin. Blake breaks the kiss completely, pressing down on Yang’s thigh and shuddering.

 

The sound of a horn sends both women reeling away from each other.

 

“Fuck,” Blake gasps. “We are in the middle of a public parking lot. Dammit Yang!”

 

 “We probably gave everyone a pretty good show just now,” Yang only laughs.

 

“We could’ve gotten arrested for indecent exposure had we gone any further!” Blake realizes, voice teetering on the edge of hysterical.     

 

“But we didn’t,” Yang shrugs. “Now do you want to get back home and finish this or what? Weiss and Ruby are in Patch tonight.”

 

Blake runs a red getting them home.

 

* * *

 

Blake and Yang stumble up the stairs, a tangle of limbs and teeth.

 

“Do you want to do this?” Yang asks, panting. “It’s fine if you don’t. I’m not in this for a quick lay.”

 

‘ _I’ve wanted this for the past six years,’_ Blake thinks. “No, I do want this. Please.”

 

“My room,” Yang gasps as Blake sinks her teeth into the tan flesh of Yang’s shoulder.

 

Blake nods, throwing open Yang’s door and sending them both stumbling to her bed.

 

“Watch the ladder,” Yang reminds, using her hand to shield the back of Blake’s head from the bottom of the upper bunk.

 

Blake huffs a little, struggling to arrange both of them comfortably onto Yang’s dinky little twin mattress. Yang ends up on her back, Blake on all fours over her.

 

“My room, with my king-sized bed, is just across the hall,” Blake reminds.

 

Ignoring Blake, Yang pulls her back down for another kiss. Two pairs of hands fumble in the dark, Yang pushing Blake’s skirt and panties down past her hips and Blake pulling Yang’s dress down so her breasts pop out.

 

“No bra?” Blake asks.

 

“Not with a dress that low,” Yang groans, fumbling with the buttons on Blake’s blouse. Blake helps, letting go of Yang in order to shrug her blouse and bra off before kicking her skirt and panties to the side as well. Resettling her legs, Blake places a knee right flush against Yang’s crotch.

 

Frustrated by the lack of contact, Yang reaches back up and grabs Blake, dragging her back down.

 

“Kiss me!” Yang demands, catching Blake’s lips with her own.

 

These kisses are a messy mix of teeth and tongue. Nipping at Yang’s bottom lip, Blake nibbles a trail down her neck. Reaching Yang’s collar bone, Blake abandons her feather light nibbles, leaving an actual bite on it.

 

“Ow,” Yang yelps.

 

“I’m sorry,” Blake jumps, trying to pull away from Yang, only to be stopped by Yang's embrace.

 

“It’s fine,” Yang admits, suddenly sheepish. “I liked it; I was just surprised. I didn’t think you’d be into that kinda stuff; looking at your bookshelf, I probably should’ve seen this one coming.”

 

Blake blushes, burying her face in the juncture of Yang’s neck and shoulder, taking a spiteful little bite. Yang yelps again, bucking her hips into Blake’s thigh, and Blake presses her teeth in harder until Yang’s yelp melts into a moan.

 

Blake moves down, nipping her way to Yang’s breasts. Making deliberate eye contact with a flustered Yang, Blake sinks her teeth into the side of Yang’s right breast. Yang screams, grinding against Blake’s thigh in earnest now. Counting to three, Blake lets go, admiring the ring of her teeth marks against Yang’s skin. Blake licks Yang’s nipple now, before taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue over it; Blake’s right hand busying itself with kneading and rubbing Yang’s unattended breast.

 

“Ahhh, B-Blake!” Yang pants, writing and continues grinding down with her hips.

 

Blake smirks around a mouthful of Yang’s tits. Switching sides, Blake continues laving her tongue all over Yang’s left boob now.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck! Blake!” Yang screams now, hips freezing before giving a series of jerky thrusts. Panting, Yang sinks into the bed.

 

“Oh my,” Blake gasps. “Did you just come? From that? Really?”

 

“Shut up!” Yang grabs a pillow and hides her blushing face behind it. “I was worked up the whole ride back!”

 

Blake grabs the pillow, pulling it away from Yang’s face so she can press a reassuring kiss to her lips.

 

“I wasn’t making fun of you Yang,” Blake coos. “I was just surprised.”

 

“Well it’s embarrassing,” Yang huffs. “I came by humping your leg like a dog.”

 

“You’re just responsive and sensitive,” Blake coos. “It’s a good thing, promise. Makes my job a lot easier.”

 

“Yeah? Well it’s my turn now,” Yang grins. She grabs Blake and flips them over in an easy practiced motion; Yang hovers over Blake, her dress now on her waist.

 

Perching on Blake’s hips, she reaches into her nightstand and pulls out a little bottle of lube and a dental dam.

 

“I broke up with that guy weeks ago,” Yang explains after seeing Blake’s eyebrows raise. “But I haven’t had the time to get tested again until a few days ago. I don’t know my results yet; I mean, we always used condoms, but I really want to be sure.”

 

“I was checked four months ago, after Ilia” Blake admits. “Healthy. Haven’t actually had sex with anyone since then either.”

 

“Damn girl, that’s a long dry spell.” Yang whistles while holding the lube in her hands, rubbing it back and forth to warm it up. “Then we’re playing it safe today. Can I go down on you?”

 

“Sure,” Blake agrees, trying her best not to sound too eager.

 

Yang shuffles down, settling in between Blake’s legs. Opening the lube, Yang drizzles a little directly onto Blake’s folds before taking her fingers and spreading it over the entirety of Blake’s vulva.

 

“Damn Blake, you’re really wet even without the lube, and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

 

 “You were pretty sexy back there, against me,” Blake shudders and groans a little at the sensation of Yang’s fingers. “It really got me going.”

 

Grinning, Yang tosses the lube into an indiscriminate corner. Yang opens her dental dam pulling the latex rectangle taut, but not tight before placing it over Blake’s folds. The latex clings to Blake's skin. Blake shivers in anticipation, but squeals when Yang presses a nip to her inner thighs.

 

“Wha-what are you doing?” Blake groans, inpatient.

 

“Relax babe,” Yang giggles before pressing a quick kiss to the back of Blake’s knee. “You’re really keyed up.”

 

Before Blake can get another word it, Yang suckles, kisses and nips a trail from knee to inner thigh. Kissing and nipping at Blake’s thighs, Yang works both hands under Blake to grope her ass. Blake moans, soft and low, and quivers in response.

 

“I really love your ass,” Yang compliments.

 

“I really love your rack,” Blake groans back, not missing a beat.    

 

“Awww, thanks Blakey,” Yang smiles. “Let me do something nice for you.”

 

Hands still on Blake’s ass, Yang presses her face to Blake’s cunt, licking with firm short strokes around the outer folds first before working her way in. Blake hisses, clutching the bedsheets. Eventually, Yang licks herself up to Blake’s clit. Yang starts with a quick kiss, then a few soft laps around the bundle of nerves, but never quite touching it. Yang does this a few more times until Blake’s legs are trembling on her shoulders.

 

“S-stop teasing me!” Blake hisses. “Please Yang!”

 

Yang lets go of Blake’s ass, reaching up with her right arm and linking her fingers with Blake’s. Yang’s mouth settles firmly over Blake’s clit now, lapping and kissing directly on it. Meanwhile, Yang’s left hand snakes under the latex dental dam, and two fingers slip directly inside of Blake. Blake is swearing now, hips trembling while Yang works her tongue in firm circles around Blake’s clit and builds a rhythm with her fingers. A few more hard thrusts and Blake howls, hips jerking, and grinding down on Yang’s face. Yang keeps her fingers and lips moving throughout it, stopping only when Blake pushes at her head.

 

“Done!” Blake whines. “Stop please.”

 

“There, there babe. We’re done,” Yang coos, pulling out and wiping her fingers on the sheets. Next, she pulls the dental dam off and tosses it into the trash. “Wanna cuddle for a while?”

 

Blake nods, turning herself onto her side so Yang can spoon her. Yang pulls the blanket over them after they get settled in.

 

“Do you want to go again?” Blake asks. “I didn’t really get to do anything to you.”

 

 “You did plenty,” Blake feels Yang say into her shoulder, “and I’m actually pretty tired. This week has been really draining so far, so I just want to sleep. You want anything else?”

 

Blake shakes her head, yawning.

 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Yang warns. “We still have to brush our teeth and pee.”

 

“I don’t have to pee,” Blake murmurs.

 

“Don’t sleep!” Yang chides again. “And you really should after sex.”

 

“No,” Blake groans, eyes closing.

 

“Do you want an UTI?” Yang sighs. “Because that’s how you get a UTI.”

 

Blake doesn’t answer, drifting in a warm place close to sleep.

 

“Fine then,” Yang groans, condemning Blake as a lost cause. “I’m going to go pee because I value my bladder health. I also need to get these underwear off because these ones are so uncomfortable right now.”

 

The loss of Yang’s heat as she walks off to the bathroom jerks Blake back into the land of the awake. Blake lies in the bed and listens to the sounds of Yang flushing, washing her hands, brushing, tugging her dress off, and tossing her clothes into the laundry chute. Yang emerges from the bathroom completely naked and walks over to her dresser; pulling out two oversized T-shirts, Yang throws one on before tossing the other one at Blake.

 

“Get up. Go pee. Brush your teeth. Come back and cuddle and sleep.” Yang breaks down her orders into simple statements.

 

Blake groans as she throws on the T-shirt, but does as she’s told, picking up her scattered clothes as she walks to the bathroom. When she returns to the bedroom, Yang has already settled into the bed. Seeing Blake return, Yang tosses open the blankets.

 

“Tonight was really fun Yang,” Blake states softy as Yang pulls the blanket over them.

 

“Yeah. Hey Blake, can you help me get my arm off please?”

 

“Sure,” Blake answers right away. Yang lifts her right arm, and Blake grabs it at the base. Blake pops four safety switches before pressing long and hard on the release button. The arm disconnects, and Yang hisses; there is always an acute pain when attaching and detaching the prosthetic’s neural connections.

 

“Thanks for the _hand_ pal,” Yang sniggers, amusing herself.

 

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that?” Blake smirks playfully, waving the arm a little. Blake sets the limb on the nightstand.

 

“Oh, you’re good!” Yang laughs. “I knew there was a reason I liked you so much.”

 

Blake feels warm and fuzzy inside with those words. Yang yawns again, eyes drooping closed.

 

“Hmm, I think I’m done for tonight. G’night Blake. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Goodnight Yang,” Blake yawns and smiles, closing her own eyes.

 

Blake awakens slowly and sweetly, stretching out her arms and legs. Blake reaches out to touch Yang only to get a fist of sheets.

 

“Yang?” Blake calls out after realizing Yang is gone, and the nightstand is sans arm.

 

“In the kitchen!” Yang’s voice echoes back. “Hurry and grab some breakfast before you’re late for work!”

 

The bubble of anxiety in Blake’s chest bursts. Smiling, Blake practically skips into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning, Yang,” Blake hums, wrapping her arms around Yang’s waist and nuzzling into her back. “That smells really good. What is it?”

 

“Bacon and eggs, your plate is already on the table. Now eat and shower, and you still might make it into work on time.”

 

“Where’s Weiss and Ruby?” Blake smiles, settling into her chair and digging in.

 

“They had an early breakfast at dad’s before catching the airship across the strait,” Yang answers, pulling up a chair with her own plate. “They went directly to work and school from the docks.”

 

“So, when are you free again?” Blake asks, finishing her plate.

 

“Oh, you’re feisty today Belladonna,” Yang growls. “But you’re going to have to wait until Sunday. And I’m planning this one.”

 

“Okay,” Blake yields.

 

“Now get in the shower Blake! I’m serious! You’re going to be late!”

 

Blake laughs and lets Yang shoo her back upstairs.

 

* * *

 

The doctor’s office is sterile and scary to Yang. She taps her leg as she waits in the office; her physician is running a bit late today.

 

“It’s just the test results,” Yang says to herself. “I’ve done this before.”

 

Somehow, today just feels different.

 

 _‘What’s the worst that could happen?’_ Yang asks herself. _‘I have an STI. Then it’s antibiotics, and I’ll be good. But what if it’s something medication can’t fix?’_

There is a little rap on the door.

 

“Come in,” Yang beckons.

 

“Ms. Xiao Long,” the doctor greets. “I want to discuss your test results.”

 

Yang’s stomach drops.

 

“What do I have? And what medications will fix it? Can it be fixed?” Yang asks, voice tight.

 

“You are STI free,” the doctor assures, and Yang sags into the chair in relief, “but you are pregnant.”

 

Yang freezes again.

 

“What?”

 

“Your blood test came up positive for pregnancy,” the doctor continues. “According to your hormone profile, you appear to be very early on, but an ultrasound will be able to date you more precisely. When was your last period?”

 

“I was on hormonal birth control,” Yang says, voice wooden with shock. “I miss pills sometimes, but my last period was months ago.”

 

“Do you intend to continue this pregnancy?”

 

Yang is silent.

 

“Your options are open, Ms. Xiao Long,” the doctor’s voice is compassionate but professional as she continues. “If you wish to have an abortion, I will refer you to the Vale Women’s Health Clinic. If you wish to continue your pregnancy, I will refer you to either a midwife or an obstetrician.”

 

Yang remains silent.

 

“I will give you a few days to think about your options,” the doctor offers.

 

“No,” Yang shakes her head, suddenly reanimated. “I’ve already thought about this lots before. Refer me to a midwife please.”

 

“Absolutely,” the doctor nods. “I will push the referral through by the end of the day, and your midwife will contact you by the end of the week.”

 

Yang thanks her doctor, walks to the parking lot, and mounts Bumblebee before she notices how badly her hands are shaking.

 

 _‘Shit,’_ Yang thinks, trying to steady herself and failing.

 

“What do I do now?” Yang whispers. “I’m so scared.”

 

Yang feels an acute wave of panic and fear engulf her. Where will she put a baby? How much money will this cost? She doesn’t actually have benefits in her current work, does she? How will her family and friends react? How will Blake?

 

“Please,” Yang pleads. “Someone, help me.”

 

Yang unwisely chooses to drive herself home. By some miracle of fate, she makes it. The whole ride is full of uncertainties, doubts, and fear. By the time that Yang has trudged into the kitchen and plopped into a chair, she is crying.

 

“I can’t do this to them,” Yang sobs into the empty house. “They never signed on for this. Blake especially!”

 

The last sentence cuts deep into Yang. The knife twists, as Yang realizes what she has to do. Yang only sobs harder. Eventually, the tears dry, and Yang just feels hollow. She hears Blake’s car pull up, and Yang braces herself for what is to come.

 

Blake is practically singing as she comes home from work early, her smile splits into a grin when she sees Bumblebee parked out front. Ruby and Weiss will still be at work and school respectively, which will give her a few hours alone with Yang. It’s Ruby’s dinner night too, which means a sandwich and a super elaborate dessert; Blake’s mouth waters just thinking about it. Blake smiles wider, and her heart feels warmer when she pulls into the garage. She is completely looking forward to seeing Yang.  

 

“Anyone home,” Blake calls out. “Yang?”

 

“I’m in the kitchen,” Yang answers, but her voice is wrong. Yang’s voice is always full of life and love and joy. This, this voice Blake has only heard once before. It’s the voice that Yang used for all those months after her accident.

 

 “Yang!” Blake cries out, bolting into the kitchen, heart racing. “What’s wrong?”

 

Yang is hunched over the kitchen table, elbows resting on the wood and her head in her hands. Blake runs over and kneels by Yang.

 

“Yang, what’s wrong?” Blake whispers, rubbing her hand in a soothing circle on Yang’s back. “Are you in pain?”

 

Yang jerks back, and Blake flinches, drawing her hand away. Yang looks up now, her eyes rimmed red with tears.

 

“I’m fine Blake,” Yang whispers, voice hoarse.

 

“Really?” Blake murmurs. “Because you don’t look like it.”

 

“I don’t look like a lot of things that I am,” Yang snarls back, and Blake stands again, backing away.

 

Seeing Blake flinch, Yang sighs.

 

“Sorry,” Yang whispers again.

 

“Please Yang, tell me what happened.”

 

Yang stares real hard at Blake, as if she needed to make up her mind about something. Eyes hardening, Yang resigns herself.

 

“I’m sorry Blake. I don’t think we should do Sunday anymore.”

 

“Oh, well if Sunday is a bad da-”

 

“I meant at all.”

 

“Oh,” Blake gasps, suddenly winded. “I see.”

 

“It’s not you,” Yang assures. “This one is all me, and I’m really fucking sorry.”

 

“May I ask why?” Blake nods, swallowing against a growing lump of tears in her throat.

 

“No, you may not.”

 

“Yang that’s not fai-”

 

“My life isn’t fair!” Yang springs up, chair teetering behind her. “So, excuse me if I can’t tell you everything about my shitty existence!”

 

“Yang, please.” Blake pleads; her eyes are burning with tears now; tears that are beginning to spill over.

 

“Fuck Blake, I’m sorry,” Yang gasps, seeing Blake cry. “Please believe me; I have never been more sorry in my entire life than I am right now.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Blake sobs, “just tell me what’s wrong, so I can help you fix it!”

 

“It can’t be fixed, Blake! It just can’t!” Yang scoffs, voice completely flat and resigned.

 

“How do you know that if you don’t te-”

 

“I just know okay!?”

 

Yang and Blake stare each other down in the middle of the kitchen, Blake sobbing and Yang trembling.

 

“Just, tell Ruby I can’t make dinner tonight please,” Yang pleads. “I have to make a phone call.”

 

With those words, Yang leaves. Grabbing her helmet and jacket, Yang closes the front door with a quiet click, leaving Blake to her shock and grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: In the time between the last chapter and this one, yet another one of my friends announced that she's pregnant.


	3. And this is how they find out

The days following their kitchen break up– ‘ _Can it even be called a break up?’_ Blake wonders– are a strange sort of time for Blake. Apparently, Yang has taken to avoiding everyone, her own sister included. Calls go ignored, and texts go unanswered. Between her job, her other job, and the gym, Yang has essentially fallen off of the radar. Yang disappears before anyone else wakes, and comes home after everyone sleeps; on her dinner nights, Yang orders pizza and gets it delivered without even dropping by.

 

Weiss and Ruby grilled Blake about their date, about any possible explanation for Yang’s behavior; Blake had answered honestly, still reeling with hurt and shock.

 

 _‘Was the date that bad?’_ Blake asks herself. _‘Was it the sex?’_

 

These questions are both major blows to Blake’s pride.

 

Blake might be hurt, but Ruby is downright suffering. Her eyes are rimmed red with bags under them, and she shakes from the constant anxiety. Ruby is the only person Yang has contacted, and only with a simple text reading: _‘Just need some space.’_ Ruby and Yang were near inseparable growing up, and Ruby does not have the tools to cope with her sister’s unexplained absence and behaviour. Concerned by the state of her girlfriend, Weiss’s worry for Yang begins to morph into anger.

 

“I don’t care what’s going on with that girl,” Weiss hisses at Blake one day, as Ruby wanders into her room like a zombie, “but she has absolutely no right to put Ruby through this.”

 

Blake does know what to say to that, so she just nods.

 

“No texts, not answering her phone, and not even coming home,” Weiss continues her rant, “Yang had better have a damn good reason for doing this.”

 

“I’m sure she does,” Blake agrees, tone placating and not in the mood to deal with Weiss’s wrath.

 

“And another thing!” Weiss’s voice picking up a shrill quality as she continues. “If Yang thinks that she can just up and leave, and put you and I through this much stress, then she’s not the friend I thought she was.”

 

“Weiss,” Blake sighs, “at least give Yang a chance to explain herself. I’m sure she has her reasons; we owe her that much at least.”

 

Weiss deflates a little, huffing.

 

“I mean,” Blake continues, “you’re right. This behaviour is totally unprecedented for Yang. There must be a reason. Please be patient, and give her a chance.”

 

“Fine, but it better be a damn good reason,” Weiss yields.

 

The reason comes a week and a day after the disastrous kitchen meeting, Yang comes home in the middle of Friday night dinner.

 

“Hi Yang,” Ruby greets, cautious; she begins to tap a little with her spoon. “It’s chicken pot pie for dinner, Blake’s turn.”

 

Yang nods and pulls a seat up at the table, serving herself. Weiss, Blake, and Ruby look at Yang as if she is a live bomb.

 

“So, Yang,” Weiss forces a big smile out. “How have you been? Did Junior give you the day off today?”

 

Yang grunts around a mouthful of food.

 

“How are you?” Weiss tries again, annoyance seeping into her voice.

 

Yang grunts again.

 

“Anything new in your life?” Weiss asks one last time.

 

“Actually, yeah. I quit my job at Junior’s,” Yang swallows and turns to face the trio of eyes fixed on her. “I finally took that full time position the hospital has been pushing me towards. Next week it’ll be full time nine to five, five days a week like the rest of the world.”

 

 “Wow,” Weiss jolts, setting her spoon down in order to fully process Yang’s news. “May I ask why the job change? I mean, you really like working at the club.”

 

“I really like being a physiotherapist too,” Yang counters. “And I figured that since my degrees cost me almost one hundred thousand, I might as well apply them more than one day a week. The pay is leagues better too, and I’ll actually get a benefits package!”

 

“You and Ruby were both geniuses on full scholarships. You’re not even a single lien in debt, and you don’t spend obnoxiously. How could you possibly be strapped for cash?” Weiss interrogates.

 

“I’m not getting any younger Weiss, and I thought you of all people would be elated that I no longer work in a club. I should start taking things seriously which includes getting a serious career and starting to save.”

 

“What happened to ‘this is my twenties so I’ve got to live it up’ Yang?” Ruby pipes up, her spoon clinking consistently against her plate now as she taps away.

 

“She grew up.”

 

“We’re mid-twenties. I thought your plan was to ‘slow down’ when you hit thirty,” Weiss recounts.

 

“Can’t you just be happy for me?” Yang snaps, voice sharp and hurt.

 

“I’m sorry Yang. I am really happy for you,” Weiss immediately steps into damage control mode. “I’m just a little surprised is all. You are clearly happy about the change, and I support you; I really do.”

 

“Don’t be sorry Weiss,” Yang groans. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. It is really surprising.”

 

“Congrats,” Blake whispers.

 

Yang looks shocked that Blake has spoken up before returning to sadness.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Yeah, congrats sis!” Ruby cheers now, trying to lift everyone’s spirit with her own joy.

 

“There’s more,” Yang announces, clutching at the edge of the table as if it will anchor her. “I want to move out.”

 

The silence at the table is deafening. Weiss and Blake and Ruby look at each other with wide eyes and open jaws.

 

“What?” Ruby whispers, dropping her utensil all together.

 

“I need to go,” Yang answers, voice detached. “I’ve got a little saved up, and dad can spot me the rest for a down payment. With my new job, I can easily get a mortgage.”

 

“A house?!” Weiss yells. “You want to buy a house? Who could possibly live in a house all by themselves?”

 

“Why are you leaving me?” Ruby wails, tears pouring down her face. She repeatedly taps her fingers against her thigh, as if typing into a keyboard.

 

Blake is shocked that Yang doesn’t immediately take Ruby into her arms; instead, she remains seated, face pained but resolute.

 

“I’m sorry Ruby, but we all knew this arrangement was only temporary,” Yang rubs her eyes, avoiding eye contact with her crying sister. “We are all going to have to grow up sooner or later.”

 

“Why?” Blake gives a pained whisper. “What have I, or we, done that has hurt you, offended you this much?”

 

“Not everything’s about you Belladonna! Can’t you understand that?” Yang whips around to face Blake, her lilac eyes painted with rage. “Can you not comprehend that maybe I’m doing this for myself?”

 

“Don’t yell at her,” Ruby sobs, fingers still fluttering rapidly against her thigh.

 

“Why?” Weiss asks now. “Why are you leaving? Why have you been distant for this past few week? What the is going on Yang? What aren’t you telling us?”

 

Yang shrugs, which only serves to infuriate Weiss.

 

“Bullshit!” Weiss yells now. “How dare you Yang?! You disappear, you don’t answer texts, you don’t answer calls, you don’t come home, you worry Blake and I to death, and you practically traumatized Ruby! I’m done being patient with you! Fuck you! What the fuck is the matter with you?!”

 

“I already told you, it’s just something I need to do,” Yang answers calmly as she moves to the dishwasher to set down her plate. “Excuse me, I’m going to my room now.”

 

Yang climbs the stairs slowly, disappearing from view one step at a time. Back in the kitchen, Weiss holds Ruby as she sobs and taps, and Blake mechanically begins clearing the table. Blake is adding the dish liquid packs and starting a wash cycle when Weiss calls out to her.

 

“Hey Blake,” Weiss calls from the table, “I’m going to take a drive with Ruby to clear both our heads, maybe grab some ice cream for her. Do you need to come?”

 

Blake considers it but shakes her head instead.

 

“I’m think I just need some time and space to process this. I think I’ll read for a bit to clear my brain then sleep. Drive safe.”

 

Weiss and Ruby scurry out the door, and Blake walks upstairs to her room. Pulling out a random book from the bookshelf, Blake lays back on her bed and begins to read. Tries to read is more accurate; Blake’s brain is desperately searching and seeking for a reason for Yang’s behavior.

 

 _‘Was it something I did?’_ Blake wonders. ‘ _Was it something we said?’_

But nothing adds up. Yang loves them all, loves living with all of them. She is the heart and the soul of the house, keeping everyone together and smiling, easing tension with her stupid puns and jokes. Yang’s the one Ruby whines to after a hard day of work, a smile, a hug, and a plate of warm cookies ready and waiting. Yang’s the one that can set Weiss’s head straight after a particularly challenging phone call with her father, always ready to listen. Yang’s the one that makes Blake’s heart buzz with joy, her easy-going nature and open heart a needed contrast to Blake’s own quiet and solitary ways.

 

 _‘How will we survive without her?’_ Blake frowns. ‘ _I can’t imagine it.’_

 

Wincing, Blake tries to block out her thoughts, turning to the pages of her book. About ten minutes of staring blankly at her novel pass when Blake hears a series of thuds.

 

“Yang?” Blake calls out.

 

There is no answer. Blake closes her book, setting it on her nightstand before leaving to investigate.

 

“Yang?” Blake asks again. “Are you okay?”

 

Walking over to the stairs, Blake sees Yang sprawled on her back at the bottom of them, sobbing.

 

“Yang!”

 

Blake runs down the stairs, immediately dropping to her knees next to her friend. Looking at Yang, Blake swears she can feel her heart sink into her stomach. Yang’s face is streaked with tears, and her pupils are blown wide in terror. Blake can count on one hand the number of times she has seen Yang cry.

 

“Where does it hurt?” Blake asks. “Can you sit?”

 

When Yang nods, Blake lifts her into a sitting position and leans her against the wall.

 

“What broke?”

 

“I’m so s-scared Blake,” Yang just shakes her head sobbing. “Please take me to the emergency room.”

 

“Can you walk?”

 

When Yang doesn’t answer, Blake snakes her arm under Yang’s left side and pulls them both to their feet. It turns out Yang can barely walk, legs shaking so hard that she knocks Blake’s knee with her own. Eventually, Blake walks Yang to the garage and sits her in the passenger seat of the SUV. Blake settles into the driver’s seat before buckling both herself and Yang in.

 

“Yang, talk to me,” Blake tries her best to keep her voice steady and soothing as she pulls out of the drive way and onto the roads. “Do you think you broke any bones?”

 

“No,” Yang hiccups. “I need to go to the emergency room, please Blake.”

 

“If you didn’t break anything, maybe I should take you to an urgent care clinic instead,” Blake rationalizes, pulling into a stop at an intersection. “You’ll probably get seen fast-”

 

“NO!” Yang screeches, a fresh flood of tears unleashed. “I _need_ to go to the emergency room! Please Blake!”

 

“Yang, there’s not much they can do for bruising an-”

 

“I’m pregnant!” Yang cuts Blake off with a terrified cry.

 

Blake is thankful that she is currently stopped at a red light because she knows she would’ve likely caused an accident had Yang dropped that particular truth bomb on her while she was driving.

 

“I’m pregnant,” Yang repeats in an agonized whisper. “And I hit the handrail pretty hard with my t-tummy. _Please_ take me to the e-emergency room Blake.”

 

The light turns green, and Blake floors it.

 

* * *

 

“Hello Blake!” Ruby sniffles into her scroll, evidently still miserable.

 

“Hey Ruby, is Weiss there with you?”

 

“Yeah, we’re at the Dairy Maiden for a kiddie cone. I’ll put you on speaker; say ‘hi’ to Blake, Weiss.”

 

Blake can make out the disgruntled sound of Weiss’s greeting.

 

“Ruby, I need you and Weiss to get to the Beacon University Teaching Hospital’s emergency department right now.”

 

“What happened?” Ruby’s voice is suddenly frantic. “Are you okay Blake?”

 

“I’m fine. It’s Yang.”

 

“What happened to my big sister?!” Ruby shrieks now, Blake can hear the instant tears in her voice; she knows that Ruby must be relieving that horrible night years ago when Yang lost her arm. Blake can also make out the sound of Weiss moving closer to her girlfriend.

 

“Blake? What happened to Yang?” Weiss asks, voice frantic.

 

“She fell down a flight of stairs. She’s- she’s pregnant.”

 

There is a dead silence over the scroll before Ruby breaks it with a sniffle.

 

“Pregnant?”

 

“Yes,” Blake confirms. “Please, just hurry.”

 

* * *

 

Blake is holding Yang’s left hand and wiping her tears away when Ruby and Weiss barrel through the doors into Yang’s room. Ruby flings herself into her sister’s broad shoulders while Weiss seats herself on Yang’s right side.

 

“Have any tests been run?” Weiss asks. “An ultrasound?”

 

“Just her vitals,” Blake answers to spare Yang the pain of recounting everything. “We’re waiting for now.”

 

Weiss nods before turning her attentions to Yang.

 

“How many weeks are you?”

 

“Maybe six weeks,” Yang croaks.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ruby whimpers, still attached to her sister.

 

“That can be discussed later,” Blake interjects. “Let’s just focus on being here for Yang for now.”

 

“You’re right,” Ruby nods. “Is there anything I can do for you Yang?”

 

Yang sobs, shaking her head.

 

Suddenly, there is a sharp rap on the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opens and a nurse in scrubs and pushing a wheelchair walks in.

 

“Hi there Ms. Xiao Long. Let’s get you into a wheelchair and get you up to medical imaging,” the nurse instructs, voice soft. “We’ll do an ultrasound.”

 

“Can I come with her?” Ruby asks, easing her sister into the wheelchair. “I’m her little sister.”

 

“Unfortunately, the imaging centre is for patients and staff only,” the nurse answers. “But, if you all stay here, we’ll have Ms. Xiao Long back before you know it.”

 

With those words, Yang is whisked out of the room.

 

Ruby’s leg starts to tap as she turns to Blake, eyes full of questions.

 

“How long did you know Blake?”  

 

“One hour before you found out,” Blake answers. “I’m still reeling.”

 

Weiss furrows her brows, deep in thought.

 

“Whose t-”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Ruby shakes her head, words firm and leg bouncing. “All that matters is that it’s Yang’s.”

 

“She obviously wants to keep the pregnancy,” Blake grouses. “If her reaction today was any indication.”

 

Ruby nods in agreement, shuffling into the chair besides Weiss. Ruby’s leg continues to bounce, and she interlaces her fingers with Weiss’s and squeezes. Weiss squeezes back comfortingly.

 

“This is why,” Blake suddenly realizes aloud. “This is why Yang’s been so distant lately, wanting to leave, and keeping secrets!”

 

Weiss and Ruby gasp before nodding.

 

 _‘Damn,’_ Blake thinks. ‘ _Is this why she dumped me? Probably.’_

Blake doesn’t really know how to feel about that.

 

The three take a few moments in silence to digest their revelation. Weiss and Ruby huddle together in a chair while Blake leans against a wall. Weiss takes unlaces her fingers with Ruby’s, takes off her jacket, draping it over Ruby’s shoulders, and lifts the hood of the jacket so it covers Ruby’s face. Weiss wraps her arms around Ruby’s ribs, their fingers intertwining again. Weiss continues by hugging Ruby and applying a constant pressure and warmth. The room is filled with the clicking of Ruby’s heel against the tiled floor as her leg bounces; the rhythm is consistent but jarring.

 

“Ruby,” Blake begins, voice soothing and non-judgmental. “Do you want to take your lorazepam? Something for your anxiety?”

 

“No,” Weiss answers for Ruby, biting her bottom lip and shaking her head. “She already took four sublingual on the way here. It’s not a good idea to give her any more medication.”

 

“Shit,” Blake whispers; the anxiety must be awful if Ruby can tank four milligrams and still be this terrified. “I’m sorry Ruby.”

 

Ruby just shakes her head, the hood flopping around, squeezing Weiss’s hands tighter and bouncing away.

 

Eventually, the nurse wheels Yang back into the room. Yang flashes everyone a bright smile, and the tension in the room vanishes instantly.

 

“I might have over reacted,” Yang chuckles nervously, scratching the back of her head.

 

“Not at all,” the nurse laughs. “Trust me, the doctors love it when this happens. It’s a great day when we can tell our patients that everything is absolutely fine. Now the doctor’s discharge is just getting processed, and then you’ll be free to go.”

 

When the nurse leaves, Yang feels almost embarrassed to face everyone. She pulls some hair over her shoulder and begins running her fingers through it, a nervous tell.

 

“Ummm, surprise?”

 

* * *

 

The car ride home is silent, Blake focused on the night roads, and Yang peering out the window. By the time that they get into the house, Weiss and Ruby are already seated at the table where four mugs of Ruby’s famous hot cocoa with whipped cream are waiting. Ruby is doing better as well; she’s no longer fidgeting.

 

“How’d you beat us here?” Blake asks, sitting down.

 

“I took bridge instead of going under it,” Weiss answers. “It shaves off at least seven minutes of commute time; avoid it during rush hour though, super congested. Now I think it’s time that we all had a discussion.”

 

“Oh,” Yang squirms as she feels three sets of eyes burning her. “Yeah. I guess you guys caught me.”

 

“You’re pregnant!” Weiss shrieks now, completely unhinged. “How long did you know?”

 

“Since a week ago,” Yang shrugs. “I had an STI check after my last boyfriend; the results got back days ago. I’m STI free, but they found out that I’m pregnant. I’m guessing I missed a pill or two... or three, and a condom broke.”

 

“I’m gonna be an aunt!” Ruby butts in, completely de-railing the conversation. The girl’s face glows with joy, the complete opposite of the tears and terror painting it a few hours ago.

 

“Yeah!” Yang grins, pulling her sister into a hug besides her. “You are, congrats!”

 

“Can I see?” Ruby pulls away from Yang, eyes gleaming.

 

“Gimme a few more months to show sis.”

 

Undeterred, Ruby pushes Yang’s shirt up exposing her tummy. Yang’s stomach is as flat as ever, abs and hip flexors toned and hard. Ruby presses a gentle hand on Yang’s stomach anyways; the warmth from her sister’s hand causes Yang to shiver.

 

“See?” Yang chuckles, pushing Ruby’s hand away and pulling down the shirt. “Nothing yet.”

 

“Not to be a wet blanket here,” Weiss interjects. “But does the father know?”

 

“Yeah, I informed him last week,” Yang sighs, frowning now, “and we made a deal. Once I pop, he’s waiving all parental rights, and I’m not asking for a single lien of child support. Ever. He wants nothing to do with me or my pregnancy or my soon to be baby.”

 

“What’s this guy’s name?” Blake hisses, setting down her cocoa with a thud. “And where can I find him?”

 

“It’s not important,” Yang shrugs. “I’m never going to see him again.”

 

“But Yang-”

 

“Nope,” Yang pops the ‘p’ on the nope. “I don’t need the money. Dad never got anything from Raven, me not included, and I made it. I can do this without him. I can do this alone.”

 

“Nope,” Ruby imitates Yang’s earlier nope perfectly, right down to the ‘p.’ “You’re not doing anything alone. Aunty Ruby is going to be a big part of your kid’s life. Aunty Weiss too! And dad is going to be so thrilled when he finds out he’s going to be a grandpa!”

 

“She’s right you know,” Blake interjects. “We’re all going to see you through this.”

 

“If you guys make me cry twice in one day, I’m going to kill you,” Yang threatens, blinking her dewy eyes rapidly. “I’m sorry I snapped so hard at you all this week. That was really shitty of me.”

 

“Water under the bridge,” Blake says while giving an easy wave of her hand, and she is surprised at how deeply she means it. No matter what happened, Yang needs her friendship now, and Blake will be there.

 

Weiss and Ruby nod as well.

 

“Please don’t move out,” Ruby pleads. “Let us help you with the pregnancy and the baby once they are born!”

 

“Weiss is going to school, and she has a year of articling after the bar exam,” Yang chides gently. “She doesn’t need an infant screa-”

 

“Ah buhbuhbuh,” Weiss cuts Yang off with a finger to her lips. “I do not let others make my decisions for me Yang Xiao Long. Aunty Weiss wants to be as close to her niece or nephew as possible.”

 

Yang hesitates to turn to Blake.

 

“Aunty Blake would also love that.”

 

“Thank you everyone,” Yang sniffles gratefully, wiping a few tears from her eyes. “I was so scared, looking at houses and education funds and mortgages. I was so lonely and afraid. I was so stupid; I should have just told you guys the truth.”

 

Ruby jumps out of her seat in order to run to the other side of the table and embrace her sister.

 

“Yeah, you really should have sis.”

 

Weiss joins in on their hug dragging Blake into it as well.

 

“I promise,” Yang sobs, “that I will tell you things from now. No more secrets like this.”

 

“Thank you,” Blake answers. “We really appreciate it.”

 

The girls hug it out for a while longer before the draw of Ruby’s cocoa becomes too strong, and they shuffle back to their seats.

 

“So, Yang,” Weiss asks between sips, “do you have a doctor yet?”

 

“Midwife,” Yang corrects. “I work in a hospital, and I refuse to give birth in one unless absolutely necessary. I want to birth in the safety and comfort of my own home; I had my first visit with the midwife yesterday actually.”

 

“I missed your first midwife appointment?!” Ruby seems far more distressed now.

 

“You got an ultrasound tod-yesterday actually, wow it’s late,” Blake cuts in before Ruby can guilt trip Yang. “How far along are you exactly?”

 

“Seven weeks,” Yang puffs her chest up a little in pride. “Heard a heartbeat too. It was pretty amazing.”

 

“I wanna hear,” Ruby pouts.

 

“You can come to my next ultrasound,” Yang promises.

 

“Yay!”

 

“I have a blood draw tomorrow,” Yang shudders, remembering. “Gawds, I’m already shaking thinking about it; I hate needles.”

 

“Do you want some of my lorazepam for tomorrow?” Ruby asks, honestly and with good intentions.

 

“What?!” Weiss hisses, slamming a hand on the table before Yang can even react. “You can’t share prescription medication Ruby! You dolt! Are you really that dense?”

 

“I’m sorry!” Ruby squeals, raising her hands.

 

“Yang won’t be able to take most medication now either,” Blake sighs. “A lot of stuff is teratogenic.”

 

Ruby looks at Blake questioningly.

 

“It means it’s bad for fetal development,” Blake informs. “I know you’re trying to help Ruby, but we’re all going to have to be a little more careful now.”

 

“I’ll do research!” Ruby promises, eyes bright. “Sorry Yang, but I guess that’s a no on the lorazepam.”

 

“I’ll be fine tomorrow,” Yang reassures Ruby. “Just gotta remember deep breaths and not looking at the needle.”

 

“I still can’t believe you’re pregnant,” Weiss sips her cocoa with an inquisitive stare.

 

“Well Weiss,” Yang’s eyes light up teasingly. “When a woman’s e-”

 

“Don’t be a pest,” Weiss snipes back. “I know how it works! I’m just having trouble believing someone chose to do that with you!”

 

Yang only laughs at Weiss’s prickliness. Long past were the days where Yang was offended by Weiss’s nature.

 

“A baby,” Ruby whispers dreamily.

 

“Getting itchy ovaries there little sis?” Yang teases.

 

“Ummm, is that something you want us to talk about Ruby?” Weiss asks carefully, face drawn tight and pale with sudden terror.

 

“No, not really,” Ruby hums. “Not now at least. Gimme a few more years.”

 

“Take as long as you need to. _Please_ ,” Weiss’s face immediately relaxes in relief, colour returning to her cheeks. Finishing her cocoa, Weiss yawns. “Well then, it is very late, and we are all very tired. I say we get to bed, goodnight.”

 

“Agreed,” Ruby, Blake, and Yang say all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Ruby with a touch of an anxiety disorder; it's mostly based off of volume 1 Ruby behaviour.


	4. Settling in

“Take my arm!” Ruby demands, offering her right arm to Yang as they stand in front of the stairs.

 

“I don’t know. I kinda like my own two,” Yang jokes back.

 

Ruby glares, shaking her proffered arm.

 

“Ruby! You’re being ridiculous,” Yang groans, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

 

“I’m helping!” Ruby insists. “Now let me walk you down the stairs.”

 

Yang rolls her eyes, but she relents and takes Ruby’s arm. Ruby walks Yang down the stairs carefully and slowly, only letting go once both feet are firmly on the first floor.

 

“Just so you know, I am perfectly capable of walking up and down stairs by myself,” Yang assures. “You gotta trust me more.”

 

“I know, but I’m just so excited!” Ruby’s face lights up and her voice gets higher and faster. “I’ve already order all these pregnancy books off the Cross Continental Transmit System!”

 

Yang smiles, watching Ruby bubble and bounce.

 

“The last time I took biology was in Signal because engineers don’t really need biology, so I’m super far behind,” Ruby rambles in one long run-on sentence, “and now I gotta catch up and learn these new things because you’re pregnant, and I need to know EVERYTHING!”

 

“She was up until three this morning ordering books on her scroll and reading pregnancy articles,” Weiss adds, yelling from the kitchen.

 

“You helped! And read the articles over my shoulder!” Ruby yells back.

 

 “I deny that accusation.”

 

“Good morning,” Blake greets Ruby and Yang as they walk into the kitchen. “Cinnamon French toast and strawberries.”

 

Ruby squeals, booking it to the table and digging into her plate. Yang walks to the sink and fills a glass with water. Moving to the cabinets, Yang fishes out a bottle and takes a pill, washing it down with a gulp of water.

 

“What did you just take?” Weiss asks, cutting her toast into little squares.

 

“Prenatal vitamin,” Yang answers, taking her water and sitting down.

 

“Hey sis,” Ruby mutters around a mouthful of toast. “Does dad know?”

 

 “I’m actually headed to Patch today after the gym and the blood draw to tell him,” Unlike Ruby, Yang swallows her toast before answering. “I arranged a meeting as soon as I found out.”

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” Ruby asks.

 

“Actually, that would be really nice,” Yang replies. “Thank you.”

 

The gym and the blood draw take longer than Yang anticipated, and Yang and Ruby end up rushing to their airship less than an hour from lift off. The sisters take Bumblebee to the docks. Parking her bike, Yang and Ruby buy tickets before boarding the next airship to Patch.

 

“I’m going to hurl,” Yang groans as the airship rises.

 

“Morning sickness?” Ruby asks. “Motion sickness?”

 

“Both. Nervous too,” Yang answers. “I’m scared about what dad will have to say.”

 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Ruby scoffs, throwing an arm around her older sister. “Dad is going to be ecstatic.”

 

Yang thinks back to her father; she remembers how proud he was of her the first time she landed a kick on him in sparring. Yang remembers her younger years, the smell of whiskey surrounding Tai and Uncle Qrow as they commiserated their misery. More than that, Yang remembers when Tai came back, when he started being a dad again. Yang remembers how proud her father was, tears streaming down his cheeks, when she and Ruby graduated from Signal and then Beacon.

 

Yang remembers their graduation pictures hung proudly on the wall; both of her Bachelors and Masters’ degree convocations and Ruby’s Bachelors’ degree convocation immortalized on paper and tacked to the living room wall. Yang knows that Tai looks at the pictures every day with a proud smile.

 

“He’s going to be disappointed.” Yang realizes and groans and pinches the bridge of her nose.

 

“He’s recently started joking about babies with Weiss and I,” Ruby admits. “So, I think you’ll be safe.”

 

Yang looks at her sister as if she has lost her mind.

 

“He what?!” Yang sputters. “I don’t believe it!”

 

“I think he really wants to be a grandpa now,” Ruby sighs. “He was crushed when Weiss told him to ‘wait a few years’ or something like that.”

 

“I still think he’ll be mad,” Yang worries.

 

“We’ll see,” Ruby offers. “You think you can make landing without puking?”

 

Yang doesn’t make landing, tossing her cookies before the airship docks. Docked in Patch, Ruby takes her big sister’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze before leading her off the airship. Tai Yang is right by the docks, grinning and waving to his girls.

 

“Yang! Ruby!” Tai yells, running to his girls and scooping them both up into a hug.

 

“Dad!” Ruby laughs, hugging him back.

 

Yang laughs as well, hugging her dad.

 

“Come on girls, let’s get home. Lunch is still in the slow cooker,” Tai grunts, setting his girls down and walking to his old beat up truck.

 

“So,” Ruby begins as the truck grumbles and kicks to life, “how’s teaching at Signal?”

 

“Same as it was last week when you and Weiss were here,” Tai answers. “The term is just beginning, but I can tell who the trouble makers are.”

 

“Is Uncle Qrow here?” Yang asks.

 

“The old bird is out for the weekend,” Tai shrugs. “Gone fishing or something stupid like that.”

 

“He was here last time when I came by with Weiss!” Ruby chirps. “He’s doing pretty good, annoyed Weiss to no end though. I could tell she was trying her best for my sake though.”

 

“So, the same as always then,” Yang rolls her eyes.

 

Yang watches the landscape speed past her as her father drives them home. The old park and hill where Ruby sprained her ankle when she was five and Yang was seven; Yang carried her all the way home. The car passes by Signal next, then the swimming pool, and finally into the wooded path leading to Tai’s cabin.

 

“We’re home girls!” Tai announces as the truck pulls up in the driveway of the old log cabin. Zwei bursts out of the door when it opens, jumping and licking at Ruby and Yang as they get out of the truck. Pausing at Yang, Zwei stands, pressing his front paws on her thigh and taking a series of sniffs.

 

“Hi puppy,” Yang coos, petting Zwei.

 

“Zwei!” Ruby squeals, petting the dog. “I missed you!”

 

Uninterested in Ruby, Zwei continues sniffing Yang before dropping to his paws and attempting to herd the girls through the door.

 

“Woah Zwei!” Ruby cries out, stumbling as she tries to avoid kicking Zwei. “Calm down buddy!”

 

Once inside, Zwei lets Ruby wander off, focusing on moving Yang to the kitchen table then pulling out a chair for her with his corgi mouth. Once Yang sits and Ruby seats herself, Zwei lies down by Yang’s feet.

 

 _‘Can you tell?’_ Yang wants to ask the dog. ‘ _Is that why your being so protective? That’s pretty sweet Zwei.’_

 

Tai buzzes around the kitchen, serving bowls of stew while Yang and Ruby sit. Ruby fills in every silence with news about her job or Weiss or Blake. Yang watches and listens, the nervous buzzing in her stomach getting stronger and stronger. Out of the corner of her eye, Yang can see into the living room, can see the photo of her Masters’ convocation proudly up on the wall. Yang is grinning in the picture, the shapeless black robe and colourful satin hood draped across her; she holds her degree proudly in her right hand. Tai stands with an arm around Yang, there are tears swimming in his eyes.

 

 _‘I am so proud of you, Firecracker,’_ Tai had declared after the photo was taken; his voice cracking with the sheer emotion it carried.

 

Suddenly, Yang feels sick to her stomach.

 

Yang is jerked from her thoughts by her father placing a steamy bowl of stew in front of her.

 

“Oh, thanks dad,” Yang picks up her spoon and pokes around at the stew.

 

“Is there something wrong with the food?” Tai asks his daughter, noticing her not eating.

 

“It’s just hot,” Yang excuses herself. “I’m going to wait for it to cool.”

 

“Hmmm ith gud,” Ruby hums in delight, mouth full of thick beef stew.

 

“Ruby, don’t talk with your mouthful please,” Tai sighs.

 

Yang continues to poke at her food.

 

“Now Yang, quick while our little chatterbox’s mouth is full, what’s been going on in your life?” Tai asks, blowing on his own spoonful.

 

“Umm,” Yang’s tongue is suddenly lead in her mouth. “I’m going to be working full time at the hospital starting Monday. I quit Junior’s.”

 

Yang feels Zwei nudge his head up into her lap. Grateful, Yang pets her dog and reminds herself to breathe.

 

“Good for you sweetie!” Tai Yang laughs.

 

Ruby glares at her sister from across the table, she knocks against the table with her pinky.

 

“T-E-L-L H-I-M!” Ruby mouths.

 

“Dad,” Yang whispers, feeling like she’s five again when she had accidentally smashed her dad’s favorite mug; Zwei rubs his face comfortingly on her thigh.” I have to tell you something.”

 

“What’s wrong Firecracker?” Tai picks up the shift in his daughter’s voice and furrows his brow in concern. 

 

“I-I...I’m pregnant. The father isn’t involved anymore.”

 

Tai’s face is shocked, and Yang focuses her gaze on a dent in the table’s wooden surface. Ruby’s eyes zoom back and forth from her father’s face to her sister’s. The silence stretches.

 

“I never wanted you to be like me in this way,” Tai Yang whispers, breaking the silence. “I’m sorry.”

 

Tai rises now, walking over to Yang and kneeling so he can pull his eldest into a hug, sandwiching Zwei between their knees. Yang hesitates at first, but hugs back.

 

“I love you Yang,” Tai reminds his daughter. “I’m going to help you. I promise you, my little firecracker.”

 

“I thought you would be angry,” Yang sniffles into her father’s broad shoulder. “I thought you would be ashamed and disappointed.”

 

“Never,” Tai Yang promises.

 

“See?” Ruby murmurs joining in the family hug. “I told you everything would be fine.”

 

* * *

 

Back in Vale, Weiss and Blake are cleaning up the breakfast mess. Weiss looks at Blake, really studying her face. Weiss is trying to read Blake’s expressions, searching for any disquieting signs, but it is hard. Blake has never been an easy person to read.

 

 _‘There’s no easy way to ask,’_ Weiss realizes. _‘I’m just going to have to say it.’_

“Blake,” Weiss begins delicately, “I know it’s been years now, but with Yang’s news and- I don’t know how to ask Blake. Just are you-”

 

Blake stares blankly at Weiss as she trips over her words.

 

“What I’m trying to say-ask is,” Weiss stammers, “that if you have feelings abou-”

 

“I had an abortion,” Blake cuts Weiss’s verbal stumbling off cooly. “You don’t have to tap dance around it or me Weiss. I’m not ashamed, and I don’t regret anything. I’m not traumatized either.”

 

“Okay,” Weiss breathes. “Is this situation hard for you? Do you need to talk?”

 

“Not at all,” Blake sighs. “It’s two completely different situations, Yang and I. I wanted no reminders of... of Adam, and what he _did_ to me; Yang wants this.”

 

Blake pauses to collect her thoughts.

 

“I made my choice, and Yang made hers,” Blake concludes. “Even though they are different choices, I support her and want the very best for her. You three did the same for me when I made my choice.”

 

Weiss nods slowly. All three of them went to the clinic with Blake, made a protective triangle around her when the hateful mob surrounding the clinic started with their awful chants, threats, and jeers. Weiss remembers the feeling of absolute rage, the desire to punch those hateful people’s faces in. Surprisingly, it was Yang who herded everyone inside, avoiding confrontation and additional stress for Blake. Yang was also the one who went into the room with Blake for support, held her hand throughout the whole procedure. Weiss remembers Blake’s pure, unadulterated _relief_ after all was done.

 

“Thank you for asking though, Weiss,” Blake smiles gently, tearing Weiss from her musings. “I appreciate it.”

 

“I was just doing what a good friend should do,” Weiss grumbles, blushing; accepting praise is still hard for her.

 

The pair lapse into silence as Blake wipes down the counters, and Weiss unloads the dishwasher to clear room for the day’s dishes. Blake seems to be content, and Weiss has another set of questions bubbling on her tongue.

 

“I’m guessing Yang bailed on you because of her...situation.” Weiss begins as she loads the dirty dishes into the washer.

 

“I would really like to not talk about this Weiss,” Blake grunts in response, the complete opposite reaction to the last time Weiss asked her something mere moments ago; this particular issue with Yang is far fresher.

 

“Well, maybe you should,” Weiss sighs, sitting back down at the table besides Blake. “You’ve been pretty miserable this past week. Maybe even more miserable than Yang was.”

 

Blake grunts, neither confirming or denying.

 

“Blake, this can’t be very easy or pleasant for you.”

 

“Thank you for noticing Weiss!” Blake throws her hands up in the air sarcastically. “Yet you continue to press this line of conversation!”

 

“I’m trying to help!”

 

“Try less please!”

 

“You love her,” Weiss narrows her eyes, glaring at Blake. “You’ve loved her for a very long time. I’m pretty sure you still love her.”

 

“I’ve gotten very good at pushing my feelings down,” Blake responds coolly. “Yang made it abundantly clear that she doesn’t want me the same way I want her.”

 

“You’re a moron Belladonna.”

 

“I find it very hard to believe that you are even remotely trying to help now Weiss.” Blake bristles.

 

“It’s true!” Weiss whines. “You’re being incredibly thick right now.”

 

“Did you start this conversation with the intention of insulting me? Explain yourself, or I’m leaving.”

 

“Have you ever thought that Yang might be trying to be noble or some other stupid self-sacrificing thing?”

 

Blake gives Weiss a blank look.

 

“I’m not going to spell this out for you,” Weiss sighs. “Think Blake!”

 

“Yang doesn’t have the time or energy for a relationship now,” Blake sighs. “She wants time for herself, to get settled into this-this pregnancy. It’s the wrong time. I shouldn’t have waited this long.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true,” Weiss scoffs. “Maybe if you were quicker, it would be your baby she’s carrying.”

 

“Are you here to rub this in my face?” Blake growls, annoyance morphing into hurt and anger. “Does my pain amuse you Weiss?”

 

“No! How could you ask that? I’m just trying to help!”

 

“Well you suck at it!”

 

“I’m just saying that maybe Yang didn’t reject you for the reasons you think she did! Maybe she still likes you too!”

 

“What do her reasons matter? She still rejected me in the end!”

 

“Maybe she didn’t want to reject you. Maybe she was trying to protect herself. Maybe she was trying to protect you.”

 

“Those are a lot of unsubstantiated ‘maybes,’ Weiss,” Blake spits out. “Maybe you should stop assuming things.”

 

“I’m just saying that maybe you should talk to Yang about what happened. Ask her why she did what she did,” Weiss exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

 

“I’m not going to stress Yang out like that,” Blake shakes her head, “when what she needs is a nice calm environment where she feels safe, loved, and supported.”

 

“Ah ha!” Weiss latches onto Blake’s words. “You know, you never denied or affirmed what I said at the beginning of this conversation Blake, about you still loving Yang.”

 

“Of course I love her! She’s my best friend!” Blake admits. “You don’t go being friends with someone for that long without loving them!”

 

“Romantically?”

 

“Does it matter?” Blake sighs, pinching her nose bridge. “The basis for love is the same across the board, romantic, familial, platonic. I want Yang to be happy; I want her to achieve whatever she sets out to do.”

 

“Do you still want her to be your girlfriend?” Weiss asks. “Does her pregnancy change your feelings?”

 

Blake doesn’t have an answer for Weiss; she doesn’t even have an answer for herself. Weiss notices. She rises and places a comforting hand on Blake’s shoulder.

 

“Think about it for a bit.”

 

Weiss leaves the kitchen, leaving Blake to mull over her thoughts at the table alone. Blake sits there and thinks for what feels like an eternity.

 

* * *

 

The following weeks are filled with changes for Yang. The new hours at her job take some getting used to, as does the continuous morning sickness. Yang doesn’t stop going to the gym though; she lifts, jogs, and squats, but she puts kick boxing on hold. Riding off on Bumblebee each morning, Yang jumps right into the swing of things.

 

Ruby adjusts her own schedule, researching furiously on pregnancy, going to Yang’s midwife appointments, and bringing along a list of questions and a notebook to take notes in. Ruby stops cooking desserts for her dinners; instead, making nutritious and balanced meals with plenty of leafy greens.

 

In the mornings, whenever Weiss and Ruby hear Yang stumble and race into her bathroom from across the hall, Ruby bolts out of bed and into her sister’s bathroom just in time to hold back Yang’s hair as she starts retching. Ruby reminds Yang to take her vitamins, tells her to not push herself too hard at the gym but maintain a good exercise regime, and scolds Yang for sneaking out at three for a fast food craving (‘ _Wake me up next time Yang! I’ll get it for you!’_ ). Weiss is a little miffed, she hadn’t expected Ruby to immerse herself so completely in her sister’s care.

 

“She’s my sister Weiss,” Ruby says when Weiss asks, as if that simple statement were reason enough. “I _need_ to take care of her. After mom died and dad got stuck in his funk for a few years, Yang took care of me. It’s my turn now.”

 

Even Blake manages to establish a new functioning balance with Yang. It’s awkward the first week or so, but Blake refuses to just let it simmer. Even if she cannot have Yang romantically, Blake will not give up on their friendship. She reads up on pregnancy with Ruby, trying to help Yang out before she even needs to ask. Eventually, the awkward pauses and stifling silences revert back to their old easy jokes and happy banter.

 

“Hey Blake,” Yang calls out one Saturday morning while Ruby and Weiss take a weekend trip to see Winter. “If you’re not busy today, can I bug you for a quick favour?”

 

“Absolutely,” Blake bookmarks her book, setting it down on the living room table. “What do you need?”

 

“I know I’m not showing yet,” Yang admits, “but I wake up really sore in my lower back. So, I was wondering if you could take me to ValeMart for that U-shaped memory foam body pillow. It’s huge though so there is no way I could fit it in Bumblebee.”

 

“You should really be getting a new supportive mattress,” Blake sighs. “A new bed would be good too.”

 

“I’m not made of money!” Yang objects. “I need as much as I can get for when the big expenses come rolling in.”

 

Blake shakes her head. Yang could afford to change her bed, but she stubbornly refused every time anyone brought it up. The bunk bed had been with Yang since Ruby was born, and she refused to leave it.

 

“Fine, let’s go,” Blake yields.

 

The drive to ValeMart is punctuated with Yang’s puns. In the store, Blake pushes a cart while Yang buzzes around excitedly.

 

“Awww, look at this little kitten!” Yang laughs, showing Blake a stuffed kitten with gold eyes. “He would look purrfect in a nursery! Maybe we should get a real kitten.”

 

“Focus Yang, body pillow,” Blake reminds, heading towards the maternity section.

 

“Fun sucker” Yang mocks, dropping the kitten and following Blake.

 

Passing through the clothing section, Yang is immediately drawn to baby clothes. Blake pulls the cart to the side and lets her friend browse a little.

 

Yang pulls a little onesie off the rack; the garment is tiny and covered in tiny green polka dots.

 

“Awww, look at it!”

 

“It’s... nice?” Blake guesses.

 

“Oh, what about this one?” Yang sets the onesie down and pulls out a little red dress with embroidered strawberries. “I think Ruby would approve; it’s a _berry_ sweet dress!”

 

“You don’t know if you’re having a boy or a girl,” Blake points out, ignoring Yang’s puns with practiced ease.

 

“Does it matter?” Yang scoffs. “They’re going to be a baby; they’re not going to care about the gender binary.”

 

“True,” Blake nods. “Do prefer a sex for this one?”

 

“Healthy and happy is all I’m hedging for,” Yang hums. “I’m not even going to ask at the ultrasound.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“I don’t think I need to buy any baby clothes yet,” Yang grumbles, reluctantly putting the dress back. “I still got months and months to go yet.”

 

“Looking is free.”

 

“Some mommy blogs say it’s bad luck to start buying these things too early. It’s like inviting something bad to happen. Maybe I should wait until I hit viability.”

 

“That’s superstitious nonsense!” Blake jeers. “You shouldn’t even be reading those awful blogs!”

 

“I really want the dress though,” Yang bites at her lips.

 

“Then get it. You’ll be fine.”

 

Yang picks the dress up again, inspecting it.

 

“You’re right,” Yang agrees and throws the dress into their cart.

 

Blake pushes the cart, trying to herd Yang to the maternity section before something else can catch her eye. In the maternity section, Yang grabs a body pillow with a muted yellow colour. Tossing it into the cart, Yang brushes her palms against each other.

 

“Done!”

 

At the checkout, Yang pays with her debit card (‘ _199 lien! A travesty!’)._ The clerk is removing the security tag on the dress when Yang has to pee.

 

“Sorry Blakey, but I really have to go!” Yang mutters sheepishly. “I’ll meet you at the car, okay?”

 

“Of course,” Blake waves Yang off as the clerk fumbles with the security tags.

 

“Congrats,” the clerk, an older woman, wishes to Blake once Yang is out of sight.

 

“Pardon?” Blake asks, confused.

 

“Your wife’s pregnancy,” the clerk states while finally getting the security tag off, as if it’s obvious. “It’s lovely to see a young couple like yourselves starting this new journey together.”

 

“She’s not my wife! She’s my friend!” Blake sputters and flushes bright red, waving her hands dismissively.

 

“Oh,” the clerk looks disappointed as she bags the dress and drops both items back into the cart. “My apologies then, it’s just that you too looked so comfortable and loving with each other.”

 

“It’s fine,” Blake squeaks. “Thank you!”

 

Blake pushes the cart as fast she can from the store. Marching out of the store, Blake heads straight to the car. The pillow and dress in the trunk, Blake pushes the cart into the parking lot cart storage before entering her car. Yang isn’t back yet, which means that there was probably a line at the women’s bathroom. Blake drops her forehead onto the steering wheel, a long honk blaring from the vehicle.

 

“Do not even think about it Belladonna,” Blake threatens herself aloud. “Do not go there after you’ve worked so hard these past few weeks to get back to normal.”

 

Blake ignores herself and goes there, brain once again full of uncomfortable questions and thoughts, as if a dam had burst. The thought of Yang, the memory of her mouth on Blake, the thought of her future baby, and the strange surge of instinctual _want_ that courses through Blake with that last image. Groaning, Blake pulls out her scroll and texts the only friend she could think of in this situation.

 

_Hey Sun, can we pls grab Sunday brunch tmrw? I need to clear my head._

 

Sun replies instantly.

 

_Sure! Why not ask Weiss or Ruby though? What’s up?_

 

Blake chews on her lip a little before replying.

 

_Weiss and Ruby might have a bit of a conflict of interest._

 

Sun fire another text message right after.

 

_It's about Yang then. Gottcha. 11 at Oz’s grill sound good?_

 

Blake smiles in relief, tapping back a reply.

 

_See you then._

 

“Ugh!” Blake groans again as a blonde ball of sunshine waltzes across the parking lot and toward her car.

 

“I hate my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had this whole thing finished before I even uploaded the first chapter. I'm trying to stick to an update schedule and not dumping, but I don't like where the last chapter left off so you can have this one early.


	5. A little push

“Here! Blake!”

 

Blake looks over the crowd of people and spots Sun waving his arms over his head like a fool.

 

“I’ve never known you to be early Sun,” Blake greets, moving to the table and sitting down.

 

“I didn’t want to be late,” Sun shrugs. “You’ve never asked to meet up on such short notice before. What’s up?”

 

Blake bites her tongue, scanning over the menu quickly in order to stall.

 

“Um, remember how weeks ago,” Blake begins nervously, “Yang and I went on a date?”

 

“And how she dumped you right after?” Sun finishes the story for Blake. “Yeah, you told me.”

 

Blake frowns, but the waiter interrupts her in order to take their orders before she has a chance to fire back. Sun orders a breakfast fruit platter and a mimosa, and Blake orders a tuna melt and an apple juice.

 

“Sun,” Blake begins, looking around the restaurant sharply. “I need you to keep a secret.”

 

“I can do that,” Sun offers easily.

 

“I’m serious! You can’t tell anyone! Not Neptune, not Scarlet, not Sage. Absolutely no one.”

 

Sun’s smile melts away, face serious now.

 

“I promise you Blake. My lips are sealed.”

 

Blake bites her lip, doing a final scan of the restaurant she leans across the table and whispers in Sun’s ear.

 

“Yang is pregnant.”

 

“What!?” Sun shouts, pulling back.

 

“Shh!” Blake shushes, waving Sun back down. “You’re causing a scene!”

 

“Sorry! Sorry. I just can’t believe it. Who is the baby daddy? Because, umm, I know it isn’t you.”

 

“That ex from a while ago. The guy is from Mistral, I think, but I don’t know his name. He’s bailing on Yang, no child support, nothing.”

 

“Mistral?” Sun snarls. “If you can get the name I’m sure Neptune could find him; he’s a detective. An ass-kicking can be arranged.”

 

“Yang would kill you and Neptune,” Blake reminds. “Also, I’m pretty sure that would an abuse of Mistral’s police resources.”

 

“You can tell Yang that the offer is always open.”

 

“And then she would kill me for telling you that she’s pregnant.”

 

“Whoops, I didn’t think of that.”

 

Blake rolls her eyes at Sun, but she admires his straightforward thinking. It’s easy to get caught up in logistics, but Sun never lets those drag him down. The waitress reappears with their orders and drinks. Blake opts to use a knife and fork on her gooey tuna melt while Sun starts by picking out the banana bits and eating them first.

 

“I’m guessing that Yang dumped you because of the whole preggo thing,” Sun prods around a bite of bananas.

 

“I’m guessing that too,” Blake admits, dabbing at the corners of her mouth daintily. “She refused to tell me though.”

 

“What other reasons could there be?” Sun asks honestly.

 

“Weiss filled my head with crap, and it’s been festering there for weeks!” Blake snarls, biting into a piece of tuna melt savagely. “I don’t know. I don’t know anything anymore. Dammit Weiss! This is why I want to talk to you Sun! There’s no riddles or hints or maybes; you speak what you think with no filter!”

 

“I will take that as a compliment.”

 

“Why else would Yang...-”

 

“-dump you?” Sun finishes.

 

“Yes. Thank you, Sun,” Blake bites out sarcastically.

 

“Maybe she dumped you because she really does need the space and time to adapt to this new situation.”

 

“Understandable.”

 

“Maybe she was scared that you would dump her once you found out she got knocked up,” Sun continues, shoving some apples into his mouth now. “Maybe she wanted to avoid that hurt, so she dumped you first.”

 

Blake mulls over that, sipping on her apply juice.

 

“But then the question becomes, do you still want to be with Yang now that she’s preggo?”

 

Blake winces, but doesn’t answer.

 

“Blake, you’ve been in love with Yang since Beacon,” Sun sighs, putting down his fork. “Is this thing really going to turn you away?”

 

“This _thing_ is going to be a _child_ Sun!” Blake says, voice tight and high. “I have no idea how children work or how parents date or if-”

 

Sun cuts off his friend’s increasingly hysterical rant.

 

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed Blake,” Sun begins slowly, as if talking to a child, “but single parents still date and fall in love. Look at Scarlet! Their boyfriend loves their daughter, and the little munchkin even calls the guy papa now. Maidens! Pregnant people can even date!”

 

“Yeah, they date the person who knocked them up in the first place!”

 

 “Believe what you want Blake, but getting pregnant doesn’t mean that people magically become completely uninterested in romance,” Sun sighs. “But now you’re just deflecting. The original question wasn’t if Yang still wants you, it’s if you still want Yang.”

 

Sun pauses to observe Blake; she squirms in her seat under the scrutiny.

 

“But seeing as how you are quickly working yourself into an anxiety attack,” Sun continues, “I’m going to say that the answer is pretty obvious.”

 

Blake frowns, digging into the last pieces of her breakfast.

 

“Seriously though Blake,” Sun presses harder. “Do you still want to pursue things with Yang?”

 

“Yes,” Blake whispers, finally admitting it. “I still want her. I don’t care that she’s pregnant; I still want her as badly as always.”

 

Sun watches as Blake sinks lower into the chair, the weight of her confession pressing down on her.

 

These past weeks have been very confusing and frustrating to me,” Blake groans, thinking about her situation. “I love that we’re getting comfortable being friends again, but I’m really scared about still wanting to be more!”

 

“Then talk to her!” Sun advises.

 

“I’m scared!”

 

“Then die alone!”

 

“Fuck you!” Blake gapes at Sun.

 

“I’m one hundred percent serious Blake!” Sun says, voice carrying an undercurrent of frustration. “If you can’t woman-up and talk to Yang, then why did you even bother asking me for help? You obviously want to do something!”

 

“I don’t know Sun!” Blake cries, shoving her head into her hands.

 

“You’re always over complicating and over thinking things! Just think _‘fuck it’_ and get in there and do it! Think like Yang for once!”

 

Blake chews on her lip, a sure sign that she is incredibly nervous.

 

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

 

“There’s the Blake that everyone loves,” Sun whoops, causing a few people from the tables besides them to shush him. “You go and sweep Yang off of her swollen preggo feet!”

 

The remainder of the lunch is lovely, Sun talking about his work and his friends. Blake orders a meal to take home to Yang; she’s probably still asleep all things considered.

 

“Tell me how things go!” Sun says, walking Blake back to her car. “Good luck!”

 

“Thanks Sun,” Blake calls back as she starts her SUV and heads home.

 

Yang is just waking up when Blake walks through the doors.

 

“I brought you back an order of sausages and pancakes!” Blake sets the take-out box onto the table. “How’d you sleep? How’s the pillow?”

 

Yang moans, stretching as she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

 

“Maidens! That pillow is _amazing_! I feel so refreshed and nothing is sore!”

 

“That’s good,” Blake smiles. “Have some food.”

 

Yang thanks Blake for the meal, taking her vitamin, digging in, and eating with gusto.

 

“How’s Sun?” Yang asks in between bites.

 

“As sunny as ever,” Blake replies. “We were just catching up today.”

 

“Good one! Anything interesting come up?”

 

 _‘Now or never,’_ Blake thinks to herself. “Yang, I know you’ve been avoiding this conversation, but I really want to know why? Why did you reject me?”

 

Yang freezes, dropping her utensils and slamming her palms down on the table.

 

“Seriously Blake?! Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“No, not really. I’ve been mulling over this for weeks Yang, and it’s about as clear as mud.”

 

“I’m pregnant, and it ain’t yours!”

 

“I might have an arts degree, but I am aware of basic biology Yang! Do you need time and space for yourself right now?” Blake suggests “Do you actually not have any feelings for me? Is that it? Because if that’s the case, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, and I won’t bring it up anymore.”

 

Blake draws in a shuddering breath, bracing herself to continue.

 

“But...but if you rejected me because you thought that I’d be turned away by your pregnancy, then you’re wrong. I still want you Yang.”

 

The kitchen is engulfed in silence.

 

“Do you understand what you’re saying Blake?” Yang breaks the silence with a hiss. “I am going to be a momma. I am going to give birth and have a baby, a baby that will require my time and attention and love. I will not be able to give you my everythin-”

 

“I never asked for your everything! Maidens! Yang! You’re not even one third through yet!”

 

“You deserve someone who has more of themselves to offer you Blake.”

 

“I can decide for myself what I want and deserve!” Blake fires back, annoyed and offended.

 

“You don’t know what you’re saying Blake! Are you still going to want me when I gain that baby weight?” Yang trembles as her voice gets louder. “Are you still going to want me when I’ve had three hours of sleep, have baby vomit on my shirt, and an actual baby on my hip?”

 

“How shallow do you think I am?!” Blake snaps back. “I’ve had a crush on you for years Yang! Not just because you’re gorgeous, but because you are kind, thoughtful, generous, and sweet as well.”

 

“Years?” Yang pauses her tirade to consider this.

 

Blake’s face flames, but there’s nothing she can do now.

 

“Yeah, since Beacon,” Blake admits. “I really want to try Yang. I don’t know how everything is going to work out, but I figure we can figure it out as we go.”

 

“Aren’t I supposed to be the impulsive one?” Yang laughs.

 

“I thought you wouldn’t mind if I tried it this time.”

 

The pair lapses into silence again, Blake panting and shaking with anxiety while Yang sits there dumbfounded.

 

“Are you serious Blake?” Yang whispers.

 

“As a heart attack,” Blake assures. “Will you take me out on that second date? Or at least consider it?”

 

“I’d love that,” a small hesitant smile blooms on Yang’s face.

 

“Wednesday dinner sound good?” Blake asks, heart pounding.

 

“We’ll meet here after work, and then I’ll take you somewhere nice,” Yang promises.

 

* * *

 

“That was so long!” Ruby whines, springing out of the midwife’s office behind Yang.

 

“You don’t have to come,” Yang offers.

 

“Pft, yeah I do! Dad says he wants to come to the next one too!”

 

“Yeah, no, I’m vetoing that. Also, are we going to do lunch or what? I’m starving!”

 

Yang drives Bumblebee, Ruby clinging to her back until they pull into Yang’s favorite diner. In the diner, Yang slides into a red pleather booth, Ruby moving to sit across from her.

 

“The twelve-week ultrasound is in two weeks, right?” Ruby asks, glaring at the decidedly unhealthy menu.

 

“Yup,” Yang answers, popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously. “Dust, I want to order everything here!”

 

“You should order the salad. Vegetables and dark leafy greens are full of beta carotene, vitamin C, and folic acid which is essential in fetal development,” Ruby recommends, as if reciting from a textbook.

 

“Ugh,” Yang groans, “I’m going to hide your stupid pregnancy books.”

 

“You should read them instead,” Ruby offers. “They’re full of valuable information.”

 

Yang rolls her eyes. In the end, Yang compromises, ordering a strawberry milkshake and a burger salad; Ruby orders the same.

 

“I miss alcohol,” Yang whines, eyeing the patrons in the table across from her, the condensation on their beers trickling down the side of the glass.

 

“You can drink again when you’re done breastfeeding,” Ruby sighs. “If it makes you feel any better Blake, Weiss, and I aren’t drinking anything alcoholic anything until you can again.”

 

“I appreciate your solidarity.”

 

“Was that sarcasm?”

 

“I’m still getting use to this.” Yang shrugs.

 

“Is it as bad as the books say it is?” Ruby asks.

 

“Meh, not terrible. I know it’ll be worth it in the end.”

 

Ruby pauses, now seems as good a time as any to ask the question that’s been burning in her mind.

 

“Yang, I know this was an accident, so why did you decide to keep this pregnancy?”

 

Yang shuffles around in her seat, looking out the window; she never imagined she’d be having this conversation with Ruby so soon.

 

“I’ve always wanted children,” Yang admits, the confession leaving her rawer than she’d admit.

 

“I never knew that,” Ruby frowns.

 

“I never told you. I never told anyone.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I remember walking you to your first kindergarten class,” Yang smiles, basking in the warmth of memories, “kissing your boo boos, packing your lunch, reading bedtime stories to you, and making sure you were dressed warm enough.”

 

Yang pauses to collect her thoughts, and Ruby waits patiently. Ruby treasures those memories too, Yang taking care of her after their mother died. It was Yang who Ruby ran to after she got her first period. It was Yang who Ruby first came out to when she realized that she liked girls. It was Yang who Ruby cried to the first time her heart was broken. Yang always simultaneously occupied the spaces of caring older sister and maternal figure all at once in Ruby’s mind.   

 

“I loved doing that, but I know it’s not the same,” Yang starts speaking again. “I want to do that for real now. I want a baby all my own.”

 

Ruby doesn’t know what to say to that, so she just smiles and takes Yang’s hand into her own.

 

“You’ll do great sis.”

 

The waitress returns, setting out their orders. Yang and Ruby dig in, munching away in silence until Yang ruins it.

 

“I’m taking Blake on a date on Wednesday. I know it’s your dinner day, so you and Weiss get the house all to yourselves,” Yang informs between slurps of thick strawberry milkshake.

 

Ruby inhales sharply, choking on a mouthful of ground beef.

 

“Woah Ruby!” Yang springs out of her seat and pats her choking sister on the back. “That’s it, cough it out!”

 

Ruby coughs and hacks, tears rolling down her cheeks until she eventually dislodges the food. Yang returns to her seat, as Ruby wipes up her face.

 

“WHAT?!” Ruby wheezes.

 

“I’m taking Blake on a date?” Yang states questioningly.

 

“Wow, getting a little whiplash here,” Ruby shakes her head a little. “Didn’t you dump her after one date?”

 

“Yeah,” Yang winces. “But Blake really likes me, and she wants to try. If figure if she doesn’t mind me being knocked up, why should I mind? So, I said yes.”

 

 “Yang,” Ruby frowns and pouts, proceeding carefully. She picks up her napkin, places it in her lap, and scrunches it in her hand, unscrunches it, scrunches it. “Did you think before you accepted?”

 

“Ugh!” Yang growls. “What is wrong with you? You and Weiss have been pushing me onto Blake for years now, and now that it’s happening you’re asking me shit like this?”

 

“Blake’s liked you for years!” Ruby sighs, exhausted; she rolls the scrunched-up napkin into a ball in between her two hands. “Then you go out on a date, then you hurt her feelings really badly; she was miserable for weeks! Weiss and I heard her crying herself to sleep the first few nights!”

 

Ruby pauses as Yang winces in guilt.

 

“And now you’re on again. I love you Yang,” Ruby’s voice is low and gentle as she continues. “You’re my sister, and I love you so much. But I love Blake too, and she’s practically my other big sister now. Yang, you don’t have the best track record with relationships.”

 

“That’s not fair Ru-”

 

“Isn’t it Yang?” Ruby presses, tearing the napkin into little strips now. “I get that you have abandonment issues; Raven left and mom died, and now your baby daddy left too. And I know you get either clingy or flighty when people start getting too close because you’re afraid they’ll leave you too. But they can’t leave if you leave first, can they?”

 

Yang doesn’t say anything, listening to her sister’s brutally honest characterization of her.

 

“But this is Blake!” Ruby continues, scrunching the little strips of napkin into a ball again. “Blake whose known us since Signal, Blake who stood by you after your accident, drove you and went to PT with you when dad and I were busy, and helped you apply to your master’s program after you decided you didn’t want to pursue being a professional kick boxer any longer. I’m just saying, please don’t jerk her along then leave Yang. It’s not fair to Blake.”

 

“I’m not going to fuck this one up Ruby.” Yang mumbles as she mashes around the remainder of her lunch with a fork. “Blake’s one of the best people that’s ever walked into my life. And I didn’t mean to hurt her, I just wanted to-”

 

“-leave before she left,” Ruby finishes, dropping her destroyed napkin onto the table. “Because you were so sure she’d abandon you once she found out, that you didn’t even tell her. You didn’t even give her a chance. You didn’t give me or Weiss a chance either.”

 

“Shit, Rub-”    

 

“Please Yang, just stop shutting us out,” Ruby pleads, eyes wet. “Trust us. Let us take care of you too. I know you like Blake, heck you’ve had a crush on her since Signal; trust her a little too, okay?”

 

Yang nods, not trusting her voice not to break. Ruby smiles now, relieved.

 

“Thank you, Yang.”

 

* * *

 

“How was your day? Did anything _fishy_ happen?” Yang asks all three of her housemates as she serves them each a nice tuna steak, much to Blake’s delight. “And before you even ask Ruby, no I’m not eating tuna; I’m having the leftover chili.”

 

“This meal is nice to come home to after a busy Tuesday,” Weiss compliments. “Thank you, Yang.”

 

Blake hums affirmatively around a mouthful of tuna.

 

“Oh, you picked up Pyrrha and Jaune from the airport today, didn’t you Weiss?” Ruby asks. “How is the happy couple?”

 

“Sickeningly in love as always,” Weiss groans. “The conversation was punctuated with pet names and kisses. Ick.”

 

“My snowflake,” Ruby giggles, pressing peck on Weiss’s cheek. Weiss’s face flames, and she grumbles a little but cannot hide her smile.

 

“Actually,” Blake seems to realize something. “Now that Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora are all together again, do you want to tell them Yang?”

 

“Yeah, I guess I should.” Yang speaks around a mouthful of chili.

 

“No pressure,” Ruby pipes up. “You can wait as long as you want.”

 

“Nah, I’ll tell them,” Yang waves off Ruby’s concerns. “We’ll grab a dinner with the whole gang sometime in the future.”

 

Weiss whips out her scroll and begins tapping away.

 

“Here, I post it in the big group chat and see which day is best. After that, you can just make a quick RemnantBook post for everyone else. Oh, Coco and Velvet will be so excited.”

 

“Thanks Weiss,” Yang sighs, pressing her fingers into the bridge of her nose.

 

“Pukey again?” Blake asks, observing Yang.

 

“No,” Yang answers. “I’m actually kind of stressed now.”

 

“What?!” Ruby hops in now, face awash with anxiety. “What’s bothering you sis? Does anything hurt?”

 

“Woah Ruby, I’m just nervous about everyone will say.”

 

“They’re all going to be wonderful and supportive,” Blake assures.

 

“And if they aren’t, well they and I will have a little ‘talk,’” Weiss adds, a rather sharp grin on her face.

 

“Dad told Uncle Qrow, by the way,” Ruby remembers. “Uncle Qrow wants you to come to Patch when you can so you can give him the name and physical description of _‘the jackass that knocked my niece up and left.’_ ”

 

“He needs to drop that,” Yang groans.

 

“That’s what I told him,” Ruby agrees. “Dad didn’t say anything, but I think he supports Uncle Qrow on this one.”

 

“They can both learn how to drop it then,” Yang sighs. “Oh, Junior begged me to cover a Saturday shift this week.”

 

“Yang,” Ruby whines. “Please tell me you refused.”

 

“I miss it. It’s just one day.” Yang shrugs, sheepish.

 

“You need sleep!” Weiss snaps. “You need to take care of yourself!”

 

“One day is not going to make or break anything,” Blake chides Weiss and Ruby. “And it’s not like Junior’s going to ask her again once she starts showing.”

 

“Thank you, Blakey!” Yang smiles and nods.

 

“Last one?” Ruby presses, pushing Yang for an answer.

 

“Last one,” Yang assures her.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Cross my heart.”

 

“Good.”

 

The table falls into quiet again, the girls busy eating.

 

“Oh,” Ruby jumps a little, remembering something important. “There is a sale at Vale Home Furnishings this week Yang. Maybe you could take a look at a nice bed with a supportive mattress-”

 

“There is nothing wrong with the bunk bed!” Yang scowls.

 

“The mattresses are from when we were in junior high!”

 

“Well I just stacked your old one on mine so it’s like only half as old!”

 

“That’s not how it works Yang! What are you going to do after you give birth?”

 

“The baby will sleep on the top bunk.”

 

“You’re kidding,” Ruby’s jaw drops.

 

“I’m not,” Yang smirks.

 

“Yang!”

 

“You should see the look on your face little sis!” Yang bursts out laughing. “I’m not getting rid of the bunk bed, but I will invest in a crib. Deal?”

 

“Fine,” Ruby relents with a frown.

 

“Dad might still have your old crib in storage actually,” Yang muses. “I’ll ask him about it.”

 

“Yang,” Blake begins, treading carefully, “are you strapped for cash?”

 

Yang waves her off breezily.

 

“I just want to reduce spending wherever possible. Need to start putting away for the big things.”

 

“Big things?” Weiss asks.

 

“A house-in the DISTANT FUTURE, so don’t look at me like that Ruby-, an ugly mom mobile, a post-secondary education fund, and the list goes on.”

 

“You’ll probably get stuff at the baby shower anyways,” Weiss assures Yang.

 

“I’m getting a baby shower?” Yang asks, genuinely confused.

 

“Of course you are!” Weiss responds, flabbergasted. “Did you honestly think we were going to let you were going to go through this without at least getting a baby shower?”

 

Yang shrugs and Weiss huffs. Dinner finishes on that note, the girls loading the dishwasher and starting it. Yang yawns, excusing herself to head upstairs first while Ruby, Weiss, and Blake crash on the couch with the television droning on in the background.

 

“So,” Weiss leads, “Yang’s taking you on a date tomorrow Blake.”

 

“How do you always know my business Weiss?” Blake groans in resignation and throws her hands up in annoyance.

 

“Yang tells Ruby, and Ruby tells me,” Weiss answers with a grin, pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

 

Blake levels a glare at Ruby who has the decency to look sheepish.

 

“I have no privacy,” Blake sighs.

 

“None of us do,” Ruby quips. “Since we all live together, everyone knows everyone else’s business.”

 

“Anyways,” Weiss cuts in, trying to re-route the conversation. “I was wondering how you’re doing.”

 

“Fine,” Blake answers, testy. “Tomorrow will be fine.”

 

“Based on previous experience, it would be the day after that I would worry about,” Ruby mutters, earning a light swat from Weiss.

 

Blake feels very tempted to stick her tongue out at Ruby.

 

“Are you worried?” Weiss asks.

 

“Yes,” Blake admits, “but I can’t be scared. I’m just going to go for it.”

 

“Please don’t go for anything,” Ruby shudders. “Weiss and I are going to be here when you get home.”

 

“I am not going to have sex with your sister tomorrow,” Blake assures Ruby, who doesn’t look reassured at all.

 

“Really?” Weiss inquires. “I can arrange for Ruby and I to not be here.”

 

“Weiss!” Ruby hisses, shaking her head furiously.

 

“No. Stay,” Blake shakes her head. “I think we rushed last time, and I don’t want to do that again.”

 

“You had sex last time?!” Weiss gasps.

 

“Goodnight. I’m leaving; I need to bleach my brain,” Ruby says, voice teetering on the edge of hysteria. Weiss and Blake listen to her stomp up the stairs and into Weiss and her’s room, slamming the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My co-worker just delivered the most beautiful twins, and I'm so happy for her.


	6. Start Again

“Tukson’s Steakhouse,” Blake reads, getting off Bumblebee. “Fancy.”

 

“Well, we both love steak,” Yang notes, pulling off her helmet.

 

They walk into the steakhouse, the lights low and soft. Blake and Yang are seated in a booth style table in the shape of a ‘C.’ The seats are a soft leather, and the table has a flickering candle on it. When the waitress comes around to ask for their drink orders Blake orders a coke while Yang orders a virgin strawberry sunrise.

 

“Virgin. No alcohol,” Yang emphasizes as she orders. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Blake shoots Yang a quizzical stare as the waitress moves away.

 

“What?” Yang asks. “I really like the taste of them.”

 

Blake smiles and shakes her head.

 

“How was your day?”

 

“One of my patients is an amputee,” Yang smiles.

 

“How’d they like your arm?”

 

“Told me that I was lucky I still had the other one,” Yang laughs. “He’s still pretty pissed at the world.”

 

“You were too,” Blake sighs, frowning.

 

“Yeah. I was.”

 

“You got over it pretty quick,” Blake remembers. “I couldn’t believe how quickly you adapted. I wish I were that strong.”

 

Yang smiles and takes Blake’s hand in her own across the table.

 

“I had a lot of people helping me. Thank you for that Blake.”

 

“Don’t thank me. Thank you; you were the one who pushed me out of the way of his car.”

 

“How many years does that fucker have left?” Yang laughs bitterly.

 

“Ten. I wish he would _rot_ in jail instead,” Blake growls.

 

“You have a restraining order, and I have a feeling that after what happened to him prison, he’s going to think twice about coming after you again.”

 

Blake worries her lip between her teeth. Adam Taurus is still a sore spot for her, the abusive ex who drunkenly tried to run her over with his pick-up truck as she walked across campus after dark. Yang was with Blake, pushed her out of the way, and Yang lost her right arm for it.

 

In the months following the accident, Blake could barely look at Yang. She was riddled with guilt, and in despair. Blake remembers driving Yang to physical therapy, helping her around the house, and doing anything and everything Yang asked, but it did nothing to ease Blake’s guilt, her sense of responsibility. Then one day Yang sat Blake down and held her hands over their kitchen table.

 

 _‘It doesn’t matter,’_ Yang had said, running a thumb over Blake’s knuckles. _‘All that matters is that you are alive and safe. I can survive losing an arm, but I could not survive losing my best friend. I made my choice that night, and I will never regret it.’_

Blake remembers seeing the gleam of Yang’s prosthetic under the kitchen lights, the metallic fingers smooth and cool interwoven with her own. Blake had cried, cried for what felt like hours, and Yang had held her through the whole thing. The guilt didn’t disappear after that talk, but it was the start of its erosion and eventual disappearance.

 

“Have you decided what to get?” Yang asks in the present, jerking Blake from her thoughts as she looks over the menu.

 

“Sirloin,” Blake answers. “Rare.”

 

“I want a Ribeye,” Yang says. “Rare.”

 

“Medium,” Blake counters, eyeing Yang’s tummy.

 

“Fine,” Yang concedes, “medium then.”

 

The waitress returns with Blake’s coke and Yang’s virgin strawberry sunrise; she takes their orders as well.

 

“How are you feeling?” Blake asks once the waitress leaves.

 

“Perfect,” Yang answers. “Please don’t start acting like Ruby. It’s bad enough with her hovering all the time.”

 

“She’s involved,” Blake argues. “I don’t have siblings, so I have nothing to form a basis on.”

 

“Not having siblings is criminal,” Yang decides with a firm nod.

 

“So, you’re going to have another one after this?”

 

“Umm, maybe? Probably? Yes?” Yang stammers out.

 

“Relax Yang. I didn’t mean to stress you out,” Blake moves into a different subject now. “My proposal got approved. The downtown location of Vale Public Libraries is getting a full time social worker.”

 

“That’s amazing Blake!”

 

“It’s a pilot though,” Blake fiddles with the straw in her coke nervously. “I don’t know if the program will actually work until it happens.”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Yang laughs. “How did the new children’s programing facilitator work out? Did you hire the rodent person?”

 

“I actually hired Velvet’s cousin! She’s quite sweet with the children, and the children adore her.”

 

“Well if she’s anything like Velvet, she’s probably great. How are Velvet and Coco anyways?”

 

“Coco’s fabulous as always,” Blake recounts. “You’ve probably seen her new line in the department stores. Velvet’s photograph of the Atlas dust mine got on the cover of Remnant Explorer.”

 

“Impressive,” Yang whistles, low and impressed.

 

“Um, they’re actually in the process of adopting a child from Menagerie. My mom and dad are helping them with the paperwork.”

 

“What?!” Yang leans forward, jaw dropped. “Shoot, I should arrange a playdate with them once both kids get here!”

 

“That would be nice,” Blake agrees.

 

“How are Sun and the boys?”

 

“Sun is surviving doing freelance writing; it suits him, going wherever he pleases at the drop of a hat. Sun is going to be in Vale for the next few months though; he’s doing a series of articles for Vale Inquirer,” Blake recalls Sun’s excited ramblings fondly. “Neptune is pretty happy in Mistral as a detective. It sounds like Scarlet and their boyfriend are a pretty serious thing, and Sage is doing well.”

 

“I can’t believe it,” Yang smiles, bittersweet and wistful. “It seems like it was only yesterday we were in Beacon, and now look at us! Working, getting married-”

 

“-having babies,” Blake interrupts.

 

“Having babies,” Yang agrees. “Where did the time go?”

 

“We’re in our mid-twenties Yang,” Blake chides. “You are not allowed to say that until you hit forty.”

 

Yang is about to respond when the waitress returns, dropping off two delicious and thick steaks. Yang digs in, cutting her steak and attacking her steamed veggies and mashed potatoes. Blake takes her time, cutting her steak meticulously. In between bites, Blake observes Yang. The thigh high leather boots and jacket are the norm for her motorcycle, and Blake loves the look on her.

 

“Wow, you eat slowly,” Yang says of Blake once she finishes her meal. Blake still has most of her veggies to eat. “Eat your veggies Blake.”

 

“I hate veggies,” Blake admits. “I’m an obligate carnivore.”

 

“Have fun dying of scurry then,” Yang invites, rolling her eyes.

 

Blake stuffs a carrot into her mouth and forces herself to chew and swallow.

 

“Happy?”

 

“You have like, a dozen carrots and beans left,” Yang points out.

 

“Done!” Blake declares proudly after working through the carrots and beans with determination.

 

“Aww, good job Blakey. You can have a dessert now.”

 

“Don’t patronize me.”

 

Yang orders an apple crumble, and Blake gets a crème brûlée; halfway through, they switch desserts. Yang manages to snag the bill this time, much to her relief. At Bumblebee, Blake pulls Yang into her arms and kisses her. Yang kisses back, but when her hands wander from Blake’s lower back to her ass, Blake pulls away.

 

“What’s the matter?” Yang asks, genuinely confused.

 

“Weiss and Ruby are home tonight,” Blake offers.

 

“We can be quiet.”

 

“Yang, I don’t think we should have sex tonight,” Blake begins, immediately explaining as she watches Yang’s face crumple into a frown, “and before you can think anything, it’s not because you’re pregnant. Dammit! I really want to have sex with you again.”

 

“Then why hold back?” Yang whines.

 

“Because I don’t want to rush this. We did last time, and I want to slow down a little.”

 

“So how many dates are you thinking?”

 

Blake is baffled.

 

“What?”

 

“How many dates until we can have sex again?” Yang spells out, looking at Blake expectantly.

 

“Um, I don’t know. Three?”

 

“Is that including the one we had and are having?”

 

“No? Yes. I don’t know!”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m being pushy,” Yang apologizes, backing off immediately. “I respect your boundaries Blake.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Blake reassures Yang as they get their helmets on and mount Bumblebee.

 

“We’ll do this at your pace girl,” Yang promises peeling the bike out of the parking stall and zooming home.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Junior!” Yang announces her presence as she saunters into the still empty club.

 

“Blondie!” Junior greets. “You look good!”

 

“Can’t complain too much,” Yang shrugs. “Who am I on with tonight?”

 

“Melanie and Miltia, they’re behind the bar tonight. In fact, they’re in the back weighing now.”

 

“Thanks Junior,” Yang waves him off. “I’ll help out.”

 

Making her way to the back, Yang catches the twins carrying plastic milk crates of various liquors and setting them on the sticky weight scale.

 

“Top shelf is eighty kilograms total,” Melanie calls out as Miltia makes a note on the clipboard.

 

“How many ounces is that?” Miltia asks.

 

“Do I look like a calculator or unit convertor to you?” Melanie sasses back.

 

“Hello ladies,” Yang shouts, laughing when the girls jump.

 

“Yang?” Melanie gapes.

 

“I thought you quit because you got knocked up!” Miltia adds.

 

“I did. Your boss begged me to cover his ass tonight, and being the angel that I am, I agreed,” Yang explains, lifting a crate of well variety liquors onto the scale. “Twenty-seven kilograms on this crate.”

 

“How are you?” Melanie asks, dropping another crate onto the weigh scale.

 

“Tired and pukey,” Yang answers honestly. “I also have a dinner tomorrow that I am kind of nervous for.”

 

“Sounds like shit,” Miltia sympathizes. “Mel what’s the total weight for well?”

 

“Give me a minute! Jeez!” Melanie snarls, hefting yet another crate onto the scale. “Total would be, shit give me another minute. What’s twenty-seven and th-”

 

“The total is two hundred twenty,” Yang supplies.

 

“And we’re done,” Miltia states, making a final note on the clipboard before hanging it back on the wall.

 

“You can work on the back island bar tonight Yang,” Melanie offers. “Miltia and I can cover the main.”

 

“What?” Yang asks, surprised. “I’m main bar, all the time; everyone goes there and it’s where people actually tip.”

 

“We’re not out for tips Yang,” Miltia explains. “She just figured that you’d want a slower bar now that you’re-”

 

“I’m not anything,” Yang cuts her off. “And I’m main tonight.”

 

Melanie and Miltia cede to Yang’s demand, no resistance offered. The girls do the rest of the set up in silence. The bars are iced, the liquor set up, and the counters wiped down. Miltia takes main with Yang, and Mel resigns herself to the back. The bottle service and shot girls arrive just before the doors open, and Yang pours out tray after tray of shots of tequila. When the doors do open, the club floods as quick as ever, and the dubstep pounds so loud Yang can hardly hear herself think.

 

Normally, Yang loves this environment, but tonight she can barely hold herself together. The music pounds in her head, making her feel like there’s a jackhammer on her brain. Yang feels dead tired halfway through her shift, looking back towards Melanie’s bar with longing, tips be damned. Yang can see Miltia constantly look out the corner of her eye, tracking Yang’s every movement.

 

“Regretting your choices yet Xiao Long?” Miltia asks when things slow down a little.

 

“Shut up please,” Yang begs. “Don’t rub this in my face now.”

 

“Shit, you’re actually feeling it. Do you need ten?” Miltia asks; she looks to her watch to see that it is an hour before closing. “It’s slowing down so I can handle it.”

 

Yang shakes her head and grinds her teeth together.

 

Eventually the club closes, and Yang barely manages weigh-out and cash-out.

 

“Five hundred in tips,” Melanie whistles over Yang’s shoulder as she counts. “Impressive Xiao Long.”

 

“I want to die,” Yang groans, putting her wallet away.

 

“Fuck, do you actually need medical attention?” Miltia asks.

 

“No,” Yang whimpers. “I just want to go home.”

 

“Let me pay you first Blondie,” Junior announces himself as he enters the back. “Here.”

 

Yang accepts the lien and gasps when she counts the amount.

 

“Junior! This is one thousand!”

 

“Consider it a gift,” Junior offers sheepishly. “You did good work for me for years, and now you’re moving on. Use it to get the kid a toy or something.”

 

“Thank you,” Yang whispers, still in shock.

 

“Melanie, Miltia!” Junior barks out. “Get Blondie here home tonight. I don’t want to see her driving.”

 

Yang ends up sitting in the twin’s convertible while Miltia drives, and Melanie rides Bumblebee back to the house.

 

“We’re here,” Miltia says, prodding a sleeping Yang. Yang only grunts and continues to snore. “Dammit Yang! Wake up!”

 

“She’s dead asleep,” Miltia sighs as Melanie walks to the car after parking Bumblebee. “Help me carry her.”

 

The twins stagger under Yang’s deadweight as she snores away. They make it up to the front door, ring the doorbell, and wait.

 

“Who is it?!” Weiss shouts angrily as she slams open the door. “Do you have any idea what tim- dear dust! Yang! Is she-”

 

“She’s fine,” Melanie assures.

 

“She’s just tired,” Miltia adds.

 

“Weiss? Who is it?” The sleepy voice of Ruby Rose floats through the door.

 

“It’s your idiot sister!” Weiss snarls. “Help me get this blonde buffoon upstairs!”

 

Melanie and Miltia transfer the still snoring Yang to Weiss and Ruby.

 

“Thank you, nice ladies!” Ruby says as she sends the twins off.

 

“I am going to give Yang such a piece of my mind tomorrow!” Weiss grunts as she trudges up the stairs with Ruby while they carry Yang.

 

“Hmph,” Yang snores in response.

 

In the end, Weiss doesn’t get a chance to chew Yang out because she sleeps all the way into the evening. Blake reluctantly prods Yang awake in order to get them all to dinner on time. Weiss and Ruby end up taking Weiss’s car in order to run a quick errand while Yang staggers like a zombie after Blake to her SUV. In the end both vehicles end up in an unexpected traffic jam and detour; Yang takes the time to take a nap. As a result, the four girls arrive at the restaurant simultaneously and wander in looking for their friends.

 

“Ruby! Weiss! Blake! Yang!” Nora screams and jumps up, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at her. Ren coaxes his girlfriend back into sitting.

 

The restaurant is relatively new in Vale, and it is charcuterie. Weiss had liked that everyone would be sharing the plates instead of each getting their own little dish when she made the reservation. Meet ups between the eight friends were becoming rarer now that they were done school. During Beacon, it seemed like they always managed to find their way back to each other, but times and schedules change.

 

“Hello everyone!” Pyrrha greets and Jaune waves.

 

“Hey,” Weiss greets, seating herself and Ruby, “did you guys order yet?”

 

“We got one of each of the four boards,” Ren answers. “But I kept a menu in case you want to look through it.”

 

“Sorry we’re late,” Ruby apologizes. “A semi got stuck in the bridge.”

 

“Moron trucker,” Yang scoffs, removing her jacket and sitting, Blake sitting next to her and Ruby on the other side.

 

“We also ordered some wine,” Jaune jumps in.

 

“Moscato d’Asti,” Pyrrha informs apologetically. “Not a conventional pairing choice for charcuterie, but Nora wanted something _‘sweet and bubbly.’_ It was either this or champagne.”

 

“Can I pour you a glass?” Ren asks Yang, leaning over to pour a glass.

 

“Geez thanks, bu-,” Yang starts only to be cut off by Blake.

 

“We’re not drinking,” Blake states flatly, intercepting Ren and guiding the bottle away; Weiss and Ruby nod as well.

 

“Huh? All of you?” Jaune is puzzled.

 

“More for me then!” Nora giggles, taking the bottle from Ren and pouring herself another glass.

 

“How are you all?” Blake asks before anyone can ask.

 

“Ren and I don’t have a baby! I have an IUD!” Nora exclaims proudly. “Nursing is still great! I still love it!”

 

Never in a million years did anyone think that Nora would be a nurse, but here she is. Shockingly enough, Nora is amazing at her job. As a pediatric nurse, Nora spends her days with children who take to her personality very well. Yang runs into Nora sometimes when they’re doing their rounds in the hospital. Ren had chosen pharmacy, but is continuing after his bachelors in order to get a doctorate.

 

“School is fine,” Ren answers after Nora finishes. “My primary investigator is leaving me in charge of a trial on the function of atypical antipsychotics paired with a new mood stabilizer as a method of treating acute mania.”

 

Everyone nods politely, pretending to understand whatever it is that Ren just said.

 

“We’re great,” Jaune answers now. “I’m applying to both Vale Public Schools and the surrounding districts. Patch school district is actually offering me an interview!”

 

“Oh,” Ruby gasps, hands fluttering in excitement. “Maybe you can get a job at Signal! Then you’ll work with Dad and Uncle Qrow!”

 

“Back to the strict training regime,” Pyrrha sighs. “Vacation was nice while it lasted.”

 

“I’m full time at the hospital now,” Yang mentions. “I’m done with bartending for good.”

 

“Why?” Nora asks, perplexed. “You love bartending. You love working at a club.”

 

“Goals change Nora,” Yang shrugs.

 

“Congratulations Yang,” Ren offers before Nora can interrogate her more. “We’re happy for you.”

 

“Thank you, Ren.”

 

“How’s law school, Weiss?” Pyrrha asks.

 

“Papers, papers, and papers,” Weiss groans.

 

“She types in her sleep,” Ruby adds. “Fingers keep moving even though there’s no keyboard. Kinda like me sometimes!”

 

“Blake?” Jaune asks.

 

“Nothing new,” Blake says, she doesn’t particularly want to talk about herself tonight.

 

“Yang,” Pyrrha calls out, “when are you free this week? Let’s have a spar!”

 

“NO!” Ruby jumps up, slamming a hand down on the table, and suddenly there are seven pairs of eyes on her. Weiss facepalms and pulls Ruby back into sitting.

 

“Oh,” Pyrrha stutters. “I wasn’t awa- are you injured Yang?”

 

Yang glares at Ruby. Sighing, Yang inhales deeply then exhales.

 

“I’m sorry Pyrrha, but I will not be sparring for the foreseeable future.”

 

“May I ask why?” Pyrrha presses politely.

 

“I-I’m pregnant.”

 

There is a small shocked silence that is broken by Nora’s scream.

 

“You’re pregnant?!”

 

“Under twelve weeks,” Yang informs.

 

“Um, well, I mean...who- have you- are you...?” Jaune stammers, looking around helplessly.

 

“I’m happy. The father’s gone for good, and I don’t want to talk about him,” Yang takes pity on Jaune, answering before he can work himself into a tizzy.

 

“Congratulations!” Ren and Pyrrha say at the same time.

 

“How?!” Nora flounders, brain fried by Yang’s news. “Can I touch?”

 

“Geez, you and Ruby both,” Yang groans. “I don’t have anything there yet Nora. You can touch when I get a bump.”

 

“Awww,” Nora whines, waiting is not her strong suite.  

 

“Just hold on a minute,” Yang says, pulling out her scroll and fumbling a few buttons on it. “There, it’s on RemnantBook now. Bam, cat’s out of the bag.”

 

With that, the charcuterie boards come and everyone digs in. Every minute, Yang’s scroll dings. RemnantBook notifications for likes and comments as well as text messages come in a slew. Most of the messages are encouraging, a quick congrats; the other messages are pure shock.

 

“Oh, Neon Katt texted me from Atlas,” Yang announces. “She says, and I quote, _‘Now you can continue being fat without feeling bad! Congrats! When I visit Vale I want to see what you spawned!’_ That bitch.”

 

“I don’t understand how you are friends with her,” Weiss sniffs. “She’s awful.”

 

“We had a bunch of fun in roller derby during her transfer year at Beacon,” Yang laughs while firing a message back at Neon. “She’s actually pretty rad.”

 

“She looks like a kid that never got over their scene phase,” Nora mutters, sticking her tongue out.

 

“Oh! Another one, and it’s from Sun,” Yang flicks through her scroll. “It says _‘Congrats Yang! I’m happy for you. This news is such a shock and surprise! I totally didn’t see this one coming!’_ Wow, that’s kinda weird actually.”

 

“Sun is weird!” Blake interjects forcefully. “Ignore him. He’s a weirdo; I don’t know why we’re friends.”

 

Yang shrugs, taking some more smoked meat from one of the plates.

 

“Oh, another text! It’s from Coco,” Yang reads from her scroll. “She says. _‘Congrats from Velvs and I! Our kids should do playdates when they get here!’_ Awww, that’s what I said.”

 

“Velvet and Coco’s kids? Did I miss something?” Jaune asks.

 

“She and Velvet are in the process of adopting,” Blake answers.

 

“Yeah,” Yang agrees, then breaks into a huge yawn.

 

“Tired?” Ren asks.

 

“Mhmm,” Yang nods, stretching.

 

“Well you wouldn’t be if you didn’t pick up that shift at Junior’s yesterday, today as well actually,” Ruby chides. “Look at how tired you still are! Working nights was a terrible idea.”

 

“I don’t want to say it again, but I told you so,” Weiss agrees, and yes, she totally did want to say it again.

 

“Yang, don’t feel bad about taking it easy,” Pyrrha says with an encouraging smile. “Take care of yourself.”

 

“I still don’t understand why you wanted to pick up that shift so badly,” Weiss sighs. “Do you really miss your old job that much?”

 

“It’s not that,” Yang frowns and shakes her head. “Well it’s not just that.”

 

“Then what is it?” Ruby asks, intrigued.

 

“It’s just, ever since I found out... I don’t know. I’m doing this without a partner; it’s going to be single income,” Yang sighs. “I’m pretty young; I don’t have the financial advantages that other older new moms do, that dual income families have. I’m just trying to take whatever monetary opportunities I can now.”

 

Yang pauses, frowning.

 

“It’s not like I’m strapped for cash; I can totally support two people on my income with a teeny tiny bit of wiggle room,” Yang sighs again. “I just want something in the bank I can fall back on, you know? A safety net. Maybe I’ll start a GrimmCreations shop, sell jewelry or something. A bracelet that expands into shotgun gauntlets; that’ll be my first piece.”

 

“Umm, I’m pretty sure that’s illegal Yang,” Jaune advises, face pale as a result of being unable to differentiate if Yang is joking or serious (she’s joking).

 

“You and Ruby are accomplished self-taught metalsmiths,” Weiss acknowledges.  

 

“Don’t worry about money,” Ruby soothes. “Dad and I will help if y-”

 

“I can take care of myself! I don’t want to rely on my dad forever and my _little_ sister to boot!” Yang barks. “I need to be able to take care of myself and my kid; I have responsibilities other than myself now!”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean...,” Ruby flinches. “You’re independent and strong Yang. I didn’t mean to imply that you can’t take care of yourself and your baby.”

 

“No Ruby, I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Yang says. “I know you’re just trying to help.”

 

“You’re going to do fine Yang,” Blake breaks in, de-escalating the situation further. “You’re doing great so far. Maybe no metalsmithing though; the fumes are bad for fetal development.”

 

Yang huffs, crossing her arms and pouting, but she doesn’t rebuke Blake.

 

“What about you and Pyrrha?” Weiss asks, turning the conversation back to her other friends. “Are you two next?”

 

Pyrrha and Jaune both turn scarlet, waving their hands and shaking their heads.

 

“Wha-no! I mean, it’s ju-”

 

“Now is not the r-”

 

“Can you even imagi-”

 

“Careers and goa-”

 

“Okay!” Ren cuts in before the Arc-Nikos couple can faint.

 

“Do you have any ultrasound pictures?” Nora asks through a mouthful of food.

 

“My next scan is coming up pretty soon actually,” Yang answers. “No pictures yet.”

 

“How’s your body?” Pyrrha inquires, recovered from being so flustered. “Are you doing alright physically?”

 

“I’m a tank,” Yang brags. “Still squatting and lifting. Just no more sparring. My workout routine and I won’t let something like this de-fetus!”

 

“She’s been waiting to use that one,” Ruby and Weiss groan.

 

“I’m glad you’re healthy and happy Yang,” Pyrrha laughs. “You look lovely.”

 

“Do I have that glow yet?” Yang asks, fishing a little.

 

“You’ve always had a glow,” Blake says, before immediately slapping a hand over her big mouth.

 

“Oh, thanks Blake,” Yang’s cheeks colour.

 

Nora is about to say something but is quickly silenced by a panicked look from Ruby and a finger across the throat gesture from Weiss.

 

The rest of dinner progresses smoothly. When they’re done, everyone promises to meet again soon. Nora cops a quick feel of Yang’s tummy, disappointed when there is indeed nothing to be felt yet. Weiss and Ruby climb into her sedan while Yang and Blake get in the SUV.

 

“Hey, Yang,” Blake prods Yang with her right hand while she drives. “Please don’t fall asleep in the car. You’ll get cold.”

 

Yang grunts in her seat, head resting against the window.

 

“Mm, _tired_ Blake.”

 

“I know, but it’s just a little bit longer.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Actually Yang, I wanted to ask you something,” Blake ventures, clutching the steering wheel in nervousness.

 

“What’s up Blake?” Yang mutters, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

 

“You have your ultrasound on a Friday sometime this month, right?”

 

“Yeah, Ruby’s going with me.”

 

“Can... can I come too? We can grab dinner afterwards.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“Yang,” Blake reaches and grabs Yang’s hand. “I want to, please, but only if you’re comfortable with me there.”

 

“I’d like that,” Yang answers, as she looks at Blake shyly, out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Okay, it’s a date then.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh! This is so exciting,” Ruby practically vibrates in the backseat. “Twelve weeks! I finally get to hear a heartbeat!”

 

“Is she always this excited?” Blake giggles, looking at Ruby in the rearview mirror.

 

“She talks to my midwife more than I do,” Yang groans in the passenger seat. “She has a little notebook of questions from her readings.”

 

Ruby continues buzzing as Blake finds a space in the parkade. Inside the medical imaging centre, the trio takes the elevator up to floor seven, the sonogram floor. The majority of the waiting room is filled with women at varies stages of pregnancy. Yang takes a seat and Ruby and Blake take the ones besides her.

 

“Oh, do you think that they’ll be able to tell the sex?” Ruby whispers, eyes shining.

 

“Too early,” Yang answers, “and I’ve decided that I don’t want to know.”

 

“Good choice sis! Surprises are good!”

 

Ruby and Yang chatter away while Blake presses herself deeper into her seat. She wants to be here, but she doesn’t know how to. Ruby is Yang’s sister; what is Blake? Her friend who she happens to be dating? Her girlfriend? Blake frowns.

 

A staff member interrupts Blake’s thoughts, calling out for Yang.

 

“Xiao Long? Please come with me.”

 

Yang is settled into a room, lying down on an exam table. Ruby and Yang settle into the chairs beside her.

 

“Oh, I’m so excited!” Ruby squeals.

 

Yang smiles, taking off her T-shirt, leaving herself in nothing but her bra above her waist. Blake notices that Yang’s stomach still looks as flat as ever.

 

“Yang,” Ruby starts, eyeing her sister’s chest. “Are your boobs getting bigger?”

 

“My bra has been feeling tighter, so maybe?” Yang answers, looks down, and cups her right tit, weighing it a little.

 

“What do you think Blake?” Ruby asks, blinking her wide eyes innocently.

 

Blake shoots Ruby a sour look, but the sonographer walks in then, saving Blake from further embarrassment.

 

“Okay Miss. Xiao Long, are you ready to see how things are developing?”

 

“I’ve been looking forward to this all week!”

 

The sonographer tucks paper into the seam of Yang’s pants to protect it from the gel. The conducting gel is taken straight from the warmer and applied to Yang’s stomach. The wand presses into Yang’s belly and all eyes dart to the monitor. For a while, there is nothing on the screen but black and static, then a little blob appears on the screen.

 

“Is that it?” Blake whispers, squinting.

 

The sonographer laughs and zooms on the blob, and Blake can see what she assumes to be stubby limbs and a head. There is a flickering little blip on the screen which the technician clicks on, suddenly a ‘ _whoosh whoosh’_ fills the little room.

 

“And there’s the heartbeat,” Yang points out.

 

“Strong and normal,” the sonographer assures.

 

“This is the coolest thing I’ve ever heard,” Ruby states in whispered awe.

 

The sonographer does measurements next, dragging a cursor on the screen to capture crown-rump length. Different angles are captured, and sonographer offers Yang a photo which she accepts.

 

Yang gets the gel off her belly while Ruby buzzes excitedly over the photo and how she’s going to frame it. For her part, Blake just sits there, awkwardly listening. The drive back home is comfortable, Ruby talking about how Weiss is going to be so excited to see the first picture.

 

“Oh,” Ruby remembers something important. “Dust is below one lien per litre again Blake; you should fill up if you need to.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind; thank you Ruby.”

 

Blake pulls into the driveway and Ruby leaves.

 

“Don’t stay out too late!” Ruby reminds, waving and closing the door behind her, picture clutched firmly in her hand.

 

“So where are we headed?” Yang asks, checking her hair in the mirror.

 

“Fondue tonight sound good?” Blake asks, pulling out and heading back to the roads.

 

“Oh, you fancy!”

 

“It’s melted cheese and chocolate; it’s not that fancy.”

 

The rest of the car ride passes in relative silence, and the reason becomes apparent when Blake pulls into the parking lot. Yang has fallen asleep in the passenger’s seat.

 

“Yang,” Blake croons softly, pushing against her shoulder. “Wake up. We’re here.”

 

“Huh,” Yang grunts, looking around groggily.

 

“Do you want to go home and sleep? We can reschedule; I mean it.”

 

“I’m awake! Just give me a moment to get my head straight,” Yang grumbles and shakes her head a little as if she can expel the tiredness that way.

 

“You’re pan; your head is never straight.”

 

“I don’t want to be lectured about heteronormativity from the bisexual,” Yang laughs, joking back.

 

After Yang awakens completely, Blake and Yang walk into the restaurant hand in hand. Blake has reservations, so the pair are immediately seated next to the fireplace.

 

“Mmm, toasty!” Yang basks in the warmth.

 

Blake orders for both of them right away, wanting to get Yang home sooner so she can rest.

 

“Anything to drink?” The waiter asks.

 

“Water for me,” Yang answers. “Blake?”

 

“Me too.”

 

The waters come right away. Yang sips and sighs contentedly. She still feels a little tired, but the fireplace and Blake’s company gives her a pleasant buzz of warmth and joy.

 

“How’s the job?” Blake asks.

 

“Great! I got to help a child take their first unassisted steps after a car accident,” Yang reminisces fondly. “The mom and dad cried.”

 

“That sounds amazing.”

 

“You?”

 

“Human resources is in the process of interviewing my social worker. I’m on the interview team, so I’ve been doing that mostly.”

 

“Any more terrible candidates?”

 

“It’s going to be a hard choice this time. Everyone seems competent and qualified.”

 

“D&D dice,” Yang suggests out of the blue.

 

“What?” Blake deadpans, confused.

 

“If it’s that hard, assign every candidate a number and roll it!”

 

Blake laughs now, the waiter returning with a pot of bubbling melted cheese and a plate of various breads and veggies with long forks. The cheese stretches deliciously when Yang twirls a piece of broccoli in it. The rest of the courses pass with easy conversation.

 

Yang laughs, voice light and bubbly, and Blake can feel her cheeks flush. Blake cannot remember feeling like this, this _wanting_ with any of her previous relationships.

 

 _‘What are we?’_ Blake wants to ask. ‘ _Do you want me the same way I want you? Will you run again?’_

 

Blake gets the bill again, much to Yang’s chagrin.

 

“Wow, it got dark out fast,” Yang observes as she buckles up in the car.

 

“Yeah,” Blake agrees. “Hey Yang, where exactly do you want this to go?”

 

“You mean your SUV? Home would be ideal, but if y-”

 

“I meant us.”

 

“Oh. I’ve never really thought that far about it to be honest.”

 

Blake bites her lip.

 

“Don’t do that,” Yang sighs, taking Blake’s hand. “You always do that when you’re nervous. Where do you want us to go?”

 

“Will you be my girlfriend? Officially. Commitment and anniversaries and everything.”

 

“Whoa, what happened to your anti-commitment, anti-label hipster thing that you had going on?” Yang is genuinely taken aback. “Ilia was still your _‘friend’_ for two years even though you were dating. I have never heard of you refer to anyone as a boyfriend or girlfriend before, except for Ad-... yeah.”

 

“Well I want you to be my first then,” Blake invites. “I want you to be my very first girlfriend.”

 

Yang looks taken aback; she needs a few more moments to process Blake’s request. The ensuing silence is killing Blake; she swears her heart is going to burst out of her ears. After what feels like an eternity, Yang answers.

 

“I’d love to be your girlfriend,” Yang answers softly, leaning in and pressing a sweet and gentle kiss on Blake’s mouth.

 

With those words, Blake’s heart soars. She smiles into the kiss, buzzing with joy and love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, almost missed the update because I was busy designing a cosplay for my cat.


	7. Trying Again

_‘The hospital’s courtyard is lovely_ ,’ Yang thinks as she munches on a sandwich at a picnic table. There are some patients wandering about, some staff too. The trees and sunshine are just what Yang needs after a morning under the hospital’s bright fluorescent lights.

 

“Yang!” Nora sings as she skips to Yang’s table.

 

“Nora,” Yang returns with a smile. “You’re on lunch too?”

 

Nora nods, eyes settling on Yang’s stomach. Nora raises her eyes back to Yang’s face, a questioning look in her eyes. Yang does a quick visual scan of the courtyard, seeing nobody looking their way, Yang nods.

 

“Fine, you can look,” Yang yields with a sigh.

 

“Oh! There it is!” Nora squeals and claps; she lifts Yang’s blouse. “Ouch, why the bruise?”

 

“Amniocentesis,” Yang winces, remembering. “I opted to get one. The results were typical.”

 

“That’s nice,” Nora still winces.

 

“Honestly, I look like I ate too much,” Yang frowns, not happy at the tiny bump on her belly.

 

Nora shakes her head, pressing a light hand to the bump.

 

“It’s so cool! You have pregnancy abs! How far are you now?”

 

“Around fifteen or so weeks,” Yang has to think, ticking off her fingers as she goes.

 

“How are you liking the second trimester?” Nora asks, letting Yang’s blouse fall back over her tummy. Nora sits beside Yang and beings to unpack her lunch; Yang finishes her sandwich and opens up a fresh salad.

 

“It’s okay,” Yang admits. “The morning sickness is mostly gone, but my boobs are still so sore! I’m wearing a bra to bed now for the support.”

 

“I’m not sure I can imagine you with bigger breasts,” Nora admits, frowning. “How’s your _girlfriend_?”

 

“Blake is good,” Yang mumbles, poking around her salad.

 

“How are you two together?”

 

“Happy.”

 

“How’s the sex?”

 

“NORA!” Yang yelps, turning to her friend with a scandalized look on her face.

 

“What?!” Nora throws her hands up defensively. “It’s not like we haven’t talked about this stuff in the past. Isn’t it usually Weiss that’s always telling us to have _‘more discretion,'_  and we’d just brush her off?”

 

“We haven’t gotten there again yet,” Yang admits, stabbing at her salad violently now.

 

“Wow, not ready yet?”

 

“She wanted to slow down, which is cool!” Yang’s voice teeters on hysteria, as she slams the lid on her decimated salad. “But then, when she got ready, I-I just can’t!”

 

“Why not?” Nora gasps.

 

“I... I don’t want her to see my body like this right now,” Yang squirms uncomfortably under the line of questioning.

 

Nora squints her eyes, observing Yang; Nora is trying to reconcile how someone so sexy can want to hide her body from her girlfriend.

 

“Yang, you’re a sex bomb!” Nora blurts out. “If I didn’t have Ren and you didn’t have Blake, I’d be on you in a hot second!”

 

“Thanks?” Yang responds tentatively. “But I still feel kinda crappy. My breasts hurt, and I’m starting to show!”

 

“Blake knows you’re pregnant silly!” Nora giggles.

 

“I don’t know Nora. I’ve always felt confident and sexy in my body, and still I do. After the accident, I... I had to learn to love me again, and that will never be taken from me again,” Yang admits. “But thi- would Blake really be okay seeing that? A reminder that I have half of _someone else_ inside of me.”

 

“You’re being silly Yang! Blake already knows,” Nora reassures, laughing. “Blake won’t care if you’ve got the beginnings of a bump now, and she's not a petty jealous person! She also doesn't seem to be the type to throw stones at someone else's romantic past; she's not a hypocrite ya know? You said she wants to, right?”

 

Yang nods remembering the look of lust and want in Blake’s eyes the other day.

 

“Just go for it!” Nora offers her usual advice to any and all problems.

 

Yang rolls her eyes.

 

“I’m being serious Yang!” Nora pouts. “Get some sexy lingerie on for Blake; how about that gold set I helped you pick out? And go to town! She wants you, and you want her. It’s that simple!”

 

Yang looks at Nora, studying her toothy grin and powerful stance. She looks like she should be leading a rally or a riot, not engaging in some friendly lunch time banter with a friend. Either way, Yang doesn’t feel that disagreeing with such a woman is in her best interests.

 

“Thank you, Nora,” Yang sighs, packing away her lunch. “I’ll think about it, but I have to get back to work now.”

 

“Keep me posted!” Nora yells at Yang’s retreating back.

 

The idea keeps squiggling around in Yang’s brain as she works through the afternoon checking up on her patients. Yang continues to stew even after she finishes work.

 

_‘Why am I being so timid?’_ Yang asks herself as she mounts her bike. _‘I’m Yang-Motherfucking-Xiao-Long!’_

Yang seems to have reached some sort of decision, pounding her fist into her open palm.

 

_‘Watch out Blake,’_ Yang thinks and grins. _‘I’m going to seduce the heck outta you tonight.’_

 

Yang hums and smiles as she drives home. Parking her bike, Yang walks into the house with swagger.

 

“Ruby! You’re home early!” Yang notes as she takes off her helmet and boots. Ruby is sitting on the end of the couch, fiddling around with her scroll.

 

“Half day today, took the bus home at noon, and I’ve been chilling ever since,” Ruby answers. “Don’t worry; I texted Blake so she knows not to pick me up.”

 

Yang flops on the couch besides her sister. Yang sneaks a peep at Ruby’s scroll; she is browsing through baby things. The current tab is open to a lovely cherry wood crib.

 

“Ruby,” Yang warns.

 

“I’m just looking!” Ruby hides her scroll from her sister’s sight. “My cart is empty! I promise!”

 

The first package arrived at the house weeks ago, a little unassuming box with three onsies in it. Yang had accepted them from Ruby with gratitude. Then came another box, with bottles and a breast pump. Then another one with teething rings and a rattle. Then another one with a baby sling and a high chair. Yang drew the line when a box came in with a car seat and reusable cloth diapers; Ruby was officially placed on a shopping ban for anything baby. Somehow Yang doesn’t think that this will stop her sister for very long.

 

“It’s just so exciting!” Ruby titters, smiling wide and hard.

 

“It won’t be when you’ve wasted your life savings,” Yang reminds.

 

“Wasted?” Ruby gasps, looking offended. “That’s my future niece or nephew you’re talking about! It’s not a waste!”

 

“I can supply my own offspring the essentials.”

 

“And I can help. Have you thought about schools yet? Daycares?” Ruby’s voice speeds up. “Because I’ve been doing some reading, and I can forward the articles to your scroll. Our school district here is acceptable, but-Oh! Have you decided between public and private? For that matter, have you consi-”

 

Yang sighs, shaking her head and simply letting her sister rant. Seeing an opportunity, Ruby tapers off her words and lifts her Yang’s blouse, pressing an ear to her sister’s bare skin. Ruby focuses, listening hard.

 

“You swapping secrets there?” Yang snorts.

 

“I’m going to tell them all of your secrets,” Ruby snickers at Yang before refocusing on the bump. “Your mama farts in her sleep!”

 

“Lies and slander!” Yang gasps at Ruby before addressing her bump. “Don’t listen to her!”

 

“It’s true!” Ruby giggles, face still glued to Yang’s tummy. “She also likes to steal my Pumpkin Pete’s cereal instead of buying her own!”

 

“You use my shampoo and conditioner when you think I won’t notice!” Yang accuses.

 

“Your mama also eats McRemnant’s chicken nuggets with ketchup!” Ruby whispers. “Don’t worry, your Aunty Ruby will make sure you get sweet n’ sour sauce with yours.”

 

“At least I don’t eat my steak with ketchup,” Yang mumbles.

 

The sisters drift into a brief silence before Ruby starts again.

 

“Hey, mini Yang?” Ruby murmurs into Yang’s flesh. “I can’t wait for you to get here. Your mama, your grandpa Tai, your great uncle Qrow, and your Aunty Ruby –that’s me- already love you so much.”

 

Yang grins, not saying anything.

 

“Your mama is the best,” Ruby continues. “She took care of me for so long, so she’s already had lots of practice for you.”

 

“Ruby,” Yang gasps.

 

“You’re in the best hands,” Ruby sighs against Yang’s skin. “You’re so lucky; you’re going to have the best mama in all of Remnant. You’re going to love your mama so much, almost as much as she’ll love you.”

 

Yang smiles, not trusting her voice to speak.

 

“Do you want to move for your Aunty Ruby?” Ruby offers. “Ya know, just to say _‘hi.’_ ”

 

“Tough luck kiddo,” Yang snorts. “I haven’t even felt movement yet.”

 

“Come on, please!” Ruby pleads, pressing a kiss to the bump, and listening harder.

 

Yang runs her fingers through Ruby’s hair as they wait. As the time passes, Ruby doesn’t seem interested in listening to anything anymore; instead, she seems content to just chill with her sister.

 

“Hey Yang,” Ruby whispers.

 

“Yeah Ruby?”

 

“Are you scared?”

 

Yang pauses, then returns to running her fingers through Ruby’s hair.

 

“No, not really. Not anymore.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“I was,” Yang continues. “But that was because I felt alone. Now I have you and Weiss and Blake and Dad supporting me, so I feel stronger. I feel ready.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

Yang hears the sound of the front door opening and closing.

 

“I’m home!” Blake’s voice calls from the door.

 

“We’re in the living room!” Ruby calls back.

 

Yang’s prior confidence instantaneously evaporates, and she panics as she hears Blake’s footsteps approach the living room. Yang shoves her sister back upright, pulls down her blouse, and crosses her arms over her abdomen.

 

“Hello Yang, Ruby,” Blake greets sitting on Yang’s other side.

 

“Hello Blake,” Ruby answers shooting Yang a confused look.

 

Blake loops her arm around Yang’s shoulders, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Yang only stiffens, drawing her arms tighter around herself. Blake flinches, hurt, but when she tries to withdraw her arm, Yang grabs her hand and keeps her close.

 

“Hey Blake,” Yang forces out a smile. “How was your day?”

 

“Fine,” Blake answers shortly. “Yours?”

 

“I had lunch with Nora at the hospital.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“I’m going out to dinner with Weiss tonight,” Ruby pipes up. “We’re spending the night at Penny’s after, so I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

 

“Say hi to Penny for us,” Yang asks. “How is she anyways?”

 

“She’s good.”

 

“It’s nice that Weiss and Penny are friends now,” Blake adds.

 

“I’m actually going to head out now to catch the bus,” Ruby informs. “I want to be early so I can intercept Weiss as she gets off class. See you guys!”

 

Ruby’s steps pitter patter to the door and out it.

 

“It’s just us for tonight,” Blake grins, running a few fingers up Yang’s inner thigh.

 

“That’s great!” Yang plasters a big smile on her face. “I have to go to the bathroom! I’ll be back!”

 

Yang bolts out of Blake’s grip, running up the stairs two at a time, and slams the door to her room once she gets in it. Blake looks up the stairs with confusion. Blake doesn’t get it; Yang wanted sex so badly when they started dating again, but she respected Blake’s request for a little time. However, now that Blake is ready, Yang seems to be fleeing at every little touch. Blake groans, crossing her arms and pouting.

 

“Whatever,” Blake grumbles, rising and walking to the kitchen. “I’ll just cook; it’s my dinner day anyways.”

 

Yang eventually creeps back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting herself at the table, Yang observes Blake move around the kitchen cooking.

 

“It smells really good,” Yang compliments.

 

“It’s fried rice,” Blake announces. Scooping out a serving, she plops the bowl in front of Yang.

 

“Thank you,” Yang munches away, fidgeting and nervous. “Ow! Hot!”

 

Blake quirks an eyebrow, taking her first bite.

 

“Slow down.”

 

Yang ignores Blake and polishes the rest of her food off. For the rest of the meal, Yang studies Blake, turning her head quickly when Blake’s eyes catch her own. Blake finishes her meal slowly, taking both bowls to the dishwasher.

 

“Yang, what’s wrong?” Blake asks, turning the dishwasher on.

 

“Umm, I need like ten minutes. In ten minutes, can you go to our room?” Yang fumbles.

 

“Sure,” Blake agrees, eagerly.

 

Yang disappears upstairs, while Blake paces the length of the kitchen. They hadn’t gone further than heavy petting with Yang short-circuiting every time Blake tried to remove her clothes. Blake remembers the last time when she had reached to pull off Yang’s T-shirt, and Yang had yelped and pulled away. Blake doesn’t know what brought this behaviour on; she always thinks of Yang as the girl with enough confidence in her body to streak through quad during Beacon on New Year’s Eve.

 

“You can uh- come up now,” Yang calls out.

 

Blake takes the stairs two at a time, walking into her room to see Yang on her bed. Yang is decked out in sunny golden lingerie. The bra is a balconette with Yang’s breasts practically spilling out of the top of them, what appears to be sheer will power holding them in. The underwear is a matching thong- ‘ _she waxes,’_ Blake notes. A garter belt sits slightly on and above Yang’s hips, holding up thigh high fishnets. Yang is on her stomach; she rests on her elbows, legs bent at the knee and waving back and forth.

 

“Hey,” Yang greets, voice silky and inviting. “You like it?”

 

Blake swallows heavily, her mind suddenly unavailable.

 

“Yes.”

 

Kneeling on her bed, Blake pulls Yang into a sitting position and presses a hard kiss onto her mouth. Yang kisses back, moving her arms around her abdomen, a gesture that Blake does not miss. Pulling away, Blake sighs and sits on the bed.

 

“Yang, let’s talk.”

 

Yang groans, grabbing a pillow and burying her face into it before placing it over her tummy and hugging it.

 

“Yang,” Blake starts, pausing to think of a good way to word her question. “Are you feeling self-conscious?”

 

Yang looks away.

 

“Yang, you’re pregnant," Blake explains. "You’re going to get a bump. You’re still sexy. Maidens! Yang, I am so turned on right now because of you.”

 

“That’s not it,” Yang mutters, not making eye contact.

 

“Then what is it? Please help me understand,” Blake pleads.

 

Yang chews on her lip; finally, she faces Blake.

 

“Are you okay with seeing it?”

 

“Dust! Yang, I want to see so much more of you tonight!”

 

Yang’s left hand trembles as both arms move the pillow out of the way. Her bump sits on the garter belt. Blake stares at the bump, studying it a little; she had never been permitted to see it so openly before.

 

“You look great,” Blake reassures.

 

“I know that,” Yang sighs, feeling awfully exposed.

 

“I don’t understand!”

 

“Blake, it’s only going to get bigger-”

 

“Yes, I am aware that is generally how pregnancies work.”

 

“There is half of someone, someone who is not you, _inside of me_. Are you really okay with that Blake?”

 

Blake pauses, looking at the bump again and then at Yang’s worried eyes.

 

“May I?”

 

Yang nods.

 

Blake brings both her hands to Yang’s belly, settling them on either side of her bump. Leaning down, Blake presses a kiss to the bump.

 

“It’s pretty crazy how you have pregnancy abs,” Blake jokes, smiling up at Yang.

 

Yang only nods, watching Blake place another kiss on her belly.

 

“ _This_ is a part of you too,” Blake whispers, “and I love you Yang.”

 

“You love me?” Yang gasps.

 

Blake nods, rising to catch Yang’s lips with her own. Blake eases them both back onto the bed, Yang on her back and Blake towering over her.

 

“Do you want to have sex tonight?” Blake asks. “Because if you want to just cuddle and kiss, that’s perfect too. We'll do this at your pace.”

 

“I want to have sex,” Yang affirms, cheeks flush and smiling.

 

“Then tonight is going to be about you,” Blake promises, kissing Yang again before she can protest.

 

The kisses are light little pecks at first, before becoming longer and wetter. Blake licks at Yang’s lips, nipping them then soothing it with her tongue. Yang moans, slipping Blake’s tongue into her mouth. Blake’s hands find Yang’s hips, holding them and stroking Yang’s hipbones with her thumbs.

 

“I love your mouth,” Blake pants, pulling away. “Your voice, the shape of your lips when you laugh.”

 

“You have the cutest nose; I love it,” Blake kisses the tip of Yang’s nose.

 

“I love your eyes. They’re the loveliest shade of lilac,” Blake kisses both of Yang’s closed eyes.

 

Blake kisses Yang’s flushed cheeks. Pressing a kiss to her ear, Blake nibbles on soft lobe.

 

“Your ears are adorable; I love them.”

 

Yang giggles, running her hands up and down Blake’s ribs.

 

Blake kisses down Yang’s jawline now, leaving little love nibbles as she goes. At the column of Yang’s neck, Blake presses hot opened mouth kisses with teeth scraping gently at the smooth skin. Yang moans, arching.

 

“Blake!” Yang gasps, grabbing at Blake’s ass and pulling her girlfriend towards her.

 

Blake shifts further down, pressing kisses on Yang’s collarbones.

 

“I love your collarbones,” Blake admits between kisses. “It’s so pretty when they peek out of your shirts.”

 

Moving down, Blake presses a kiss to the tops of Yang’s breasts.

 

“Careful,” Yang pants. “They’re pretty sore.”

 

“Can I take the bra off?” Blake asks.

 

“Sure.”

 

Blake is gentle reaching around Yang, she unlatches the bra and tosses it to the side. Blake gasps; Yang’s breasts look _amazing_. Blake, when pressed, will admit that Yang’s breasts are definitely her favourite feature on her girlfriend. But now, _wow_. Yang’s breasts look so full and luscious; her nipples are hard and peaked, a shade darker than Blake remembers.

 

“I went up a cup size,” Yang admits when confronted with Blake’s shocked face. “Don’t get used to it; they might be going back to the way they were once I finish breast feeding.”

 

“Can I touch?” Blake asks greedily.

 

“Gently,” Yang reminds.

 

Blake takes both hands and cups Yang’s breasts experimentally, keeping an eye on Yang’s face. When Yang’s expression betrays no pain, Blake leans in, kissing and caressing. Settling on mouth on Yang’s nipple, Blake does a few light passes with her tongue, when Yang moans and shivers, Blake tries sucking a little.

 

“Ow!” Yang yelps.

 

“Sorry,” Blake pulls away immediately.

 

“Tongue is fine,” Yang nods. “Just don’t suck anymore please.”

 

Blake nods, switching sides she presses her mouth back to Yang’s skin. Blake circles Yang’s nipple with her tongue while caressing sweetly with both her hands, fingers light and fleeting. Yang moans, soft and low while arching her back.

 

“I love your breasts,” Blake whispers, lips brushing against warm flesh. “They’re amazing.”

 

Grabbing her right arm, Blake interlaces her warm fingers with Yang’s cool metal ones. Blake brings the hand to her face, maintaining eye contact with Yang, Blake presses a kiss to the back of Yang’s metal hand. Blake repeats her actions with Yang’s left hand.

 

“I know you don’t want to hear it,” Blake acknowledges. “But I have to say it again. Thank you. You saved my life that night. I love your arms, both of them.”

 

“Anything and everything for your safety Blake, for you” Yang returns, and Blake knows she means it; the proof is in Blake’s hands as they speak.

 

Blake lets go of Yang’s hands; running her now free hands down Yang’s sides, Blake continues kissing down from Yang’s chest to the tops of her abs.

 

“You are literally the most gorgeous person I have ever met,” Blake murmurs, running her tongue in the ridges between Yang’s muscles. “Your abs are amazing; they’re still amazing now that you’re pregnant.”

 

Yang sighs happily, carding her fingers through Blake hair as she kisses, licks, and nibbles her way down Yang’s front. Reaching Yang’s bump again, Blake rubs the tip of her nose against, nuzzling it before giving it another kiss. Running her fingers under the garter belt, Blake unhooks it and slowly peels the it and the attached stockings off of Yang, kissing and fondling her way down Yang’s legs as the stockings slide off. Blake tosses the garments somewhere random.

 

Blake slides off the bed now; grabbing Yang’s ankles, Blake tugs until Yang’s hips are barely on the edge of the bed. Pulling off Yang’s thong, Blake tosses it over her shoulder easily. Kneeling in between Yang’s legs, Blake presses a kiss to both ankles, then the back of Yang’s knees before setting them on her shoulders.

 

“Your thighs are amazing,” Blake sighs, running her tongue and teeth up Yang’s inner thigh. “I love them. I love being _in between_ them.”

 

“Blake,” Yang cries, bucking her hips up, “just g-”

 

“Shh,” Blake soothes, “I’m going to take care of you tonight Yang. I promise.”

 

Yang breathes through her teeth, trembling with want; she grabs the sheets, clenching the fabric. Blake reaches out with her right hand and takes Yang’s left, weaving their fingers together. Blake takes a tentative lick at Yang’s clit, jolting when Yang bucks hard.

 

“Easy,” Blake coos, licking in earnest now.

 

“Fuck!” Yang gasps.

 

Blake’s left hand joins in, pressing two fingers into Yang and curling her fingers when Yang screams, trembles, and flutters around Blake’s fingers.

 

“That was fast,” Blake smiles, shocked but proud of herself while running a thumb over the knuckles on Yang’s left hand.

 

“Shut up,” Yang groans, throwing her right arm over her eyes. “It’s embarrassing how fast I am with you.”

 

“It’s unbelievably sexy,” Blake corrects, her uncurled fingers still inside of her girlfriend. “You think you can do another one?”

 

Yang gulps but nods.

  

Blake grins, thrusting her two fingers into Yang and watching her writhe.

 

“Oh Blakey,” Yang groans.

 

“Hand down,” Blake orders, squeezing Yang’s other hand in her own. “I want to see your eyes.”

 

Yang obeys, lower her right arm and making eye contact. Blake’s amber irises are intense but playful as they lock onto Yang’s own lilac ones, a rim around her dilated pupils.

 

Blake grins as she observes Yang from between her legs. The view is amazing, her girlfriend’s glistening abs and bump leading to a perfect eyeful of her breasts. Blake curls her fingers inside of Yang, watching as Yang shivers in response. Feeling decidedly frisky, Blake adds a twist to her wrist as she withdraws her still curled fingers from Yang before pumping them back in with another twist. Yang squeezes Blake’s hand and bucks her hips up hard.

 

“You like that love?” Blake purrs, continuing.

 

“Yeeaah, fuck Blake. Where’d you learn that?” Yang slurs.

 

“A girl’s gotta have some secrets,” Blake winks.

 

Before Yang can get another word in edgewise, Blake leans back down and her mouth rejoins her ever moving fingers. Blake slowly kisses her way up Yang’s folds, leaving little licks and sucks where ever she pleases. When Blake reaches Yang’s clit, she gives a few gentle licks before setting her lips around it, as if giving it a quick kiss, before starting to hum.

 

“Fuck!” Yang shrieks, her hips jerk up, lock up, and tremble. “That! Please Blake!”

 

Blake knows she’s got Yang now. Blake focuses on humming her meandering little tune directly on her girlfriend’s clit while keeping a brisk pace with pumping and twisting her fingers. It takes just a few more pumps before Yang is orgasming so hard that she sees white; Blake continues holding Yang’s hand as she finishes. Blake works her through the orgasm, keeping a consistent pace, humming and thrusting until Yang cries for her to stop, that it’s getting to be too much.

 

“Fuck,” Yang wheezes, body still jerking and fluttering.

 

Keeping their hands interlocked, Blake maneuvers herself so lies besides Yang.

 

“Are you okay?” Blake asks.

 

“Yes,” Yang hisses. “You are amazing. Damn, Blake. How-”

 

“Do you want to go again?”

 

“Noooo,” Yang whines, shaking her head.

 

Blake laughs.

 

“Can I get you-,” Yang starts.

 

Blake cuts her girlfriend off with a shake of the head.

 

“It’s about you tonight Yang. I don’t want anything other than for you to feel absolutely beautiful and amazing and cherished.”

 

“Mission accomplished,” Yang exhales, her body relaxing. “I feel _worshipped_.”

 

“I’ll run you a warm bath,” Blake hums, nuzzling closer to Yang. “I know you like them hot, but warm until after you birth, okay?”

 

Yang hums in agreement, but refuses to let go of Blake when she tries to leave.

 

“Cuddle with me for a bit first,” Yang pleads.

 

“Of course,” Blake murmurs into Yang’s hair, holding her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first snowfall hit where I live! It's actually super late this year; usually it comes by mid to late October. 
> 
> Unfortunately, this weather means that it took me +1hr to get to work due to traffic. Honestly, it's snows every damn year; the snow lasts for around 7 to 8 months, and this region gets metres of snow every winter. Why do people forget how to drive every single flipping year when snow happens? My neighbourhood is short a stop sign cause some moron in a mini van skidded into it and mowed it over.


	8. Concept

“Please stop moving,” Yang pleads to her dainty little bump.

 

“Or move bigger so that I can feel it too,” Ruby offers, pouting.

 

“Don’t do that,” Yang turns away from her bump in order to glare at Ruby. “It just feels like I have really bad bloating and gas.”

 

“That sounds awful,” Weiss sympathizes and Blake nods.

 

“Eh,” Yang shrugs. “It was kinda exciting at first, but now it’s just annoying.”

 

“Hm,” Ruby hums, still disappointed.

 

“But then I get anxious when they do listen to me and stop moving,” Yang sighs. “It’s like I enjoy suffering.”

 

“To live is to suffer,” Weiss agrees.

 

“That’s a marvelous outlook to have,” Blake notes flatly.

 

“Also, why are you wearing a sweatshirt Yang? You’ve already finished your gym time.” Ruby notices. “You’re usually pretty strict about your style.”

 

“I need maternity clothes,” Yang admits, frowning. “I’m popping buttons on blouses. These jeans are unzipped and are currently being held up with the help of a hair elastic.”

 

“Really?! We could go today! All of us!” Ruby chirps enthusiastically, as her face lights up. “You need pants and shirts and dresses and skirts and lots of other stuff!”

 

“I would love to assist you, Yang, with your wardrobe,” Weiss adds.

 

“It could be fun,” Blake admits.

 

“I don’t _want_ maternity clothes!” Yang groans. “They’re frumpy and ugh!”

 

“Your hair elastic jeans are a far superior option,” Weiss snarks, rolling her eyes.

 

“Maternity clothes are so cute!” Ruby squeals. “I would wear some of the stuff I’ve seen.”

 

“Wearing sweats to work is going to violate hospital dress code,” Blake reminds Yang. “You need to pick up some nice blouses and pants.”

 

“How about, instead, maybe I can just get a corset and squeeze this bump-”

 

“NO!” Ruby shouts, horrified. “Blake, start your SUV; we’re all going shopping!”

 

And who was Blake to refuse that?

 

* * *

 

“What about this one?” Ruby asks, whipping out a dress.

 

“It looks like it’s from a 1980’s sitcom,” Yang grumbles.

 

“This?” Weiss asks holding out a blouse.

 

“Not even over my dead body,” Yang sighs, blowing a hair out of her face.

 

Weiss huffs, grabbing Ruby and returning to the rack.

 

“Honestly, I just want to check out the food court,” Yang grumbles.

 

“You need clothes,” Blake argues. “Will you at least try the stuff you didn’t immediately hate?”

 

“Fine.”

 

~

 

“Tada!” Yang opens the dressing room curtain, twirling around in peach patterned skirt. “Don’t I look just _peachy_?”

 

“Wow,” Blake gapes, eyes running up and down Yang’s exposed legs.

 

“It’s a bit,” Ruby pauses and fumbles for a word, “short?”

 

“You just flashed me, Yang,” Weiss facepalms.

 

“Whoops.”

 

~

 

“These pants make my ass look flat,” Yang pouts, spinning in front of the mirrors.

 

“Your ass is flat,” Weiss lies, annoyed at Yang’s attitude.

 

“I hate you Weiss,” Yang glares.

 

“Behave,” Blake drones, not expecting Yang or Weiss to actually listen to her.

 

“Moving on!” Ruby intervenes.

 

~

 

Yang is barely out of the change room when Weiss opens her mouth.

 

“Take that off right now.”

 

Yang throws her hand up to her chest, mouth opening in mock shock.

 

“Why Weiss, how forward of you! But alas, I’ve been spoken for already!”

 

“You can have her,” Blake chimes in. “I don’t mind.”

 

“And you can have Ruby,” Weiss plays along. “We’ll do a sister switch and call it an even trade.”

 

“Blake!” Yang gasps, mock hurt on her face at the same time as Ruby cries, “Weiss!”

 

“Yang, you’re my friend, and I love you,” Weiss admits, ignoring everyone’s theatrics. “Which is why there is no way I am going to let you buy denim maternity overalls.”

 

“They have pockets!” Yang, digs her hands into said pockets to prove a point.

 

“As does the inside of a coffin; you look like a hillbilly.”

 

~

 

“Hmm,” Yang studies herself in the mirror. Turning to her friends, she shows the blouse. “What do you think?”

 

“Get it,” Blake encourages immediately.

 

“Don’t!” Weiss counters. “Honestly! Your breasts look like they’re about to pop out of that pathetic excuse for a blouse!”

 

“It would be easy to nurse in though,” Ruby points out.

 

~

 

“What are you looking at Blake?” Ruby asks while peering over Blake’s shoulder. Blake and Ruby wander away while Weiss lectures an unrepentant Yang about a sundress she had tried on.

 

“Nothing!” Blake fumbles, but it’s too late. Ruby takes the garment from her.

 

“Aww, it’s adorable Blake!” Ruby coos, looking at the garment, a little purple onesie with footies and an adorable kitty pattern.

 

“I just thought it was cute,” Blake admits, blushing, “and that Yang might like it.”

 

“Are you going to get it?” Ruby asks, handing the onesie back to Blake.

 

“Eh, I’m not sure Yang would appreciate that,” Blake sighs.

 

“What?! Yang would love it!” Ruby assures.

 

“She gets cross with you though, when you buy stuff.”

 

“I’m her kid sister; it’s different.”

 

“I fail to see how.”

 

Ruby hums, thinking for the right way to broach this conversation.

 

“I think,” Ruby begins, hesitating, “that Yang would be really happy that you’re thinking about the baby.”

 

“I think about them and Yang a lot,” Blake admits.

 

“Thoughts and actions are a bit different,” Ruby pushes.

 

Blake chews on her lip a little, looking at the onesie. The garment really is quite adorable, and Blake thinks Yang would like it. Blake could definitely see Yang’s baby dressed in it.

 

“Okay,” Blake decides. “I’m going to go pay then. You should check to see that your girlfriend hasn’t strangled your sister yet.”

 

“I can still hear them indicating that they're both still able to breathe,” Ruby sighs, listening to Weiss’s ranting and Yang’s laughter, “so I think we’re safe.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, Yang leaves the store with a few outfits, another maternity bra, a lovely formal dress, and a light sundress that she is pretty sure she will never get the opportunity to wear given the weather. Yang grumbles like a grumpy bear, but she does actually like some of the stuff she’s purchased. Ruby was right, it is pretty cute.

 

“Foodcourt?” Yang asks, bags in her hand.

 

“There are restaurants in this mall,” Weiss reminds.

 

“I want grease and deep fried meat,” Yang admits.

 

In the end Yang wins, chowing down on a fried chicken leg from Mistral Fried Poultry and a side order of coleslaw at Ruby’s insistence. Weiss pushes around a garden salad, Ruby devours a giant sundae, and Blake eats fish and chips.

 

“Oh, Yang, I got you this,” Blake remembers, passing a shopping bag to Yang.

 

“You shouldn’t have Blake,” Yang smiles, but receives the gift anyways. Yang peers into the bag and sees the onesie. “That’s adorable Blake; it looks _purr_ -fect! Thanks! It’s sweet of you to think about the future baby.”

 

Blake blushes and looks away; Ruby looks pleased and a little smug.

 

“Anyone need anything else while we’re here?” Weiss asks, cringing around another bite of food court salad.

 

“I need something for tonight,” Blake remembers, suddenly feeling faint.

 

“What?” Yang asks around a mouthful of chicken.

 

“It’s rude to show up at someone’s house without a gift!” Blake worries.

 

“Blake, this is my dad we’re talking about. You’ve been to my house dozens of times.”

 

“But not as your girlfriend!”

 

“Weiss was the same way!” Ruby laughs. “She was so ne-”

 

“Don’t tell them that!” Weiss puffs.

 

“Don’t worry Blake, dad loves you,” Ruby assures.

 

“I still want to get something, a cake maybe,” Blake grumbles.

 

“It’s fine,” Yang stresses.

 

Blake is not soothed despite everyone’s reassurances. Tai Yang had always been a ‘cool parent.’ even at Signal, Yang and Ruby were always eager to bring friends home. Tai was warm and fun, his house open and welcome to all of his children’s friends. Blake remembers countless dinners spent basking in the warmth of the Xiao Long household.

 

Then Beacon and the accident had happened. Sobbing in the hospital waiting room, Blake remembers Tai running in, remembers being so afraid of him hating her.

 

 _‘I’m so sor-,’_ Blake remembers sobbing, preparing for Tai Yang to yell at her, to hate her, only to be cut off by a hug.

 

 _‘I’m so glad you’re safe Blake,’_ Tai had sobbed too, pulling away to look Blake in the eyes. _‘None of this is your fault Blake. None of it! I’m proud of Yang, and I know she’ll be fine. She’s strong like her mom, Summer.’_

 

Blake is pulled from her memories by the sound of Yang’s voice.

 

“Oh! A nice chocolate cake!” Yang suggests.

 

“Does your dad like chocolate?” Blake asks.

 

“No, but I do!” Yang grins.

 

Blake buys a chocolate cake.

 

~

 

“Welcome!” Tai Yang throws the door open, embracing Yang and then Blake.

 

“We brought a cake,” Blake offers nervously.

 

Tai takes the cake to the fridge, thanking Blake. Zwei zooms to the door, immediately grabbing Yang’s pant leg and slowly guiding her to the couch.

 

“Woah,” Yang shoos Zwei, as she plops onto the couch. Undeterred, Zwei launches himself onto the couch, rubs his muzzle over Yang’s bump a few times, and rests his head on Yang’s belly.

 

“Does he know?” Blake asks, sitting next to Yang.

 

“I think so,” Tai Yang calls from the kitchen. “Animals are really good about stuff like this. Blake, move slowly and gently around Yang when Zwei is here. I don’t want him to think of anyone as a threat to Yang’s safety.”

 

Blake nods, reluctantly offering her hand for Zwei to smell. Yang coos at her old dog, scratching him behind the ears.

 

“Go get your rope Zwei, let’s play!” Yang orders.

 

Zwei raises his head and cocks it, looking at Yang with confusion.

 

“Rope!” Yang chirps again. “Get it boy!”

 

Zwei reluctantly hops of the couch and brings Yang a ratty old rope. Yang dangles the rope in Zwei’s face but he refuses to take it.

 

“Come on Zwei!” Yang encourages. “You love tug!”

 

Yang drops the rope, and Zwei picks it up. However, when Yang reaches out to grab the other end of the rope, Zwei drops the rope as if it has burned him. Zwei abandons the toy, hopping back on the couch and resting his head against Yang’s bump again.

 

“Wow,” Blake exclaims. “He really does know.”

 

Tai walks to the living room with a plateful of apples and cheese, setting it on the table.

 

“Animals know. Zwei’s not going to let anything happen to Yang while he’s on the job.”

 

“Good boy,” Yang coos, eating apples and cheese while petting Zwei again; she sneaks Zwei a few pieces of cheese.

 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about Yang?” Tai asks, taking a seat in the loveseat.

 

“Blake’s my girlfriend!” Yang announces, as she smiles at Blake and takes her hand.

 

“I am,” Blake affirms nervously.

 

Tai gets up out the seat pulling both girls into his arms again. Yang is jolted causing Zwei to actually snarl and growl at Tai.

 

“Easy there Zwei,” Tai backs away laughing and raising his hands in surrender. “That’s great girls! Welcome again to the family Blake!”

 

The knot of anxiety building in Blake’s chest this whole day melts away at those words.

 

“Let’s talk more over dinner,” Tai waves the girls into the kitchen. “The food should be done.”

 

Over tacos, Yang, Blake, and Tai laugh. Zwei sleeps on Yang’s feet.

 

“So, how did it happen?” Tai asks.

 

“She asked, and I said yes,” Yang answers.

 

“You ran first,” Blake reminds Yang.

 

“You ran?” Tai asks Yang, incredulous. “You’ve been hoping that Blake would ask you since Signal!”

 

“Dad!”

 

“What?! I could hear you and Ruby gossip in your room! We have very thin walls!”

 

Blake turns to Yang, a question in her eyes.

 

“You liked me at Signal? Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“You liked me at Beacon!” Yang counters. “Why didn’t _you_ say anything?”

 

“And you both like each other now!” Tai interjects. “So, let’s celebrate that!”

 

“I’m loving my benefits package from work,” Yang starts talking again, adding a dollop of whipped cream to her taco. “I passed the three-month probationary period, so I got full access to the employee benefits package. I can claim massages under insurance! I love it; it was amazing! I’m getting as many as I can claim.”

 

“Those are the benefits of full time work,” Tai laughs. “How else do you think I got you and Ruby dental on a teacher’s salary?”

 

“I never thought about it,” Yang admits.

 

“Your future child will fall under your insurance until they turn eighteen, longer if they go to post-secondary,” Blake educates Yang.

 

“Nice,” Yang whistles. “I should probably learn how to adult better.”

 

“Yeah, maybe you if paid better attention at Signal’s health class on birth control you wouldn’t be in this mess,” Tai suggests snidely.

 

Yang sticks her tongue out at her dad.

 

“Honestly, I just throw whatever lien Weiss asks for at her,” Yang sighs, “and she deals with the landlord for the rent and bills for all of us. I have no idea how much anything actually costs.”

 

“You don’t really care,” Blake agrees.

 

“And I do your taxes every year,” Tai adds.

 

“You do Ruby’s too!” Yang argues.

 

“Not since she started dating Weiss,” Tai corrects.

 

“I need to learn pretty soon, don’t I?” Yang frowns, running a hand over her tummy.

 

“We can start by teaching you how to make a monthly budget,” Blake offers. “The library even runs a free monthly seminar on financial management.”

 

“You’ll be fine,” Tai assures Yang. “I’ll help whatever way I can.”

 

“Teach me how to stir fry using a wok,” Yang demands.

 

“Of course, my baby girl,” Tai laughs.

 

Tai clears the table after dinner, and Yang moves to the fridge to get the cake. Just as Yang opens the fridge and starts bending over, reaching for the cake, Zwei zooms out from the under the table yelping. Grabbing Yang’s pant leg again, Zwei drags her back to her chair.

 

“Zwei!” Yang scolds. “I just squatted triple digits over my head this morning! You’re being ridiculous!”

 

Zwei doesn’t seem placated by Yang’s words, only calming down when Yang sits again.

 

“I’ll get the cake,” Blake interjects, moving to the still open fridge.

 

Tai gets clean plates, forks, and a knife while Blake opens the packaging around the cake. Tai cuts Yang a big piece, her eyes wide with delight.

 

“Your twenty-week ultrasound was earlier this week, wasn’t it?” Tai asks. “Thanks for inviting me by the way. Not.”

 

Yang rolls her eyes and nods, cheeks full of cake.

 

“She had another midwife appointment too. Everything is going wonderfully,” Blake answers for her girlfriend. “Yang is healthy, but she’s didn’t gain too much weight between appointments.”

 

Tai cuts another slice of cake and plops it onto Yang’s plate besides her still unfinished first slice.

 

“Dad!” Yang snaps, pushing the cake off her plate. “That’s not how it works! Only three hundred extra calories per day, and they should be coming from good nutritious sources.”

 

“Okay,” Tai laughs. “I’ll wash some fruit for you later.”

 

“Thank you,” Yang yields.

 

“The fetus is developing perfectly,” Blake continues her report on her girlfriend’s health. “Ruby framed the picture again; twelve weeks and twenty weeks are hung up on the living room wall.”

 

“Do you know the sex?” Tai asks.

 

“I want a surprise,” Yang answers after swallowing a mouthful of cake. “Oh, do you still have Ruby and I’s old baby stuff?”

 

Tai shakes his head. “Remember the basement flooded two years ago?”

 

“Dammit.”

 

Tai perks up, suddenly remembering something.

 

“Blake, do Ghira and Kali know you two are dating?”

 

“We’re headed to Menagerie next month for a mini-vacation to tell them,” Blake says, voice wavering a little with nerves. “My parents are excited for the trip even though they don’t know why we’re coming.”

 

“Say hi to them for me! Do they, uh- know that Yang’s pregnant?”

 

Blake shakes her head again.

 

“Do you think you should let them know so they aren’t overwhelmed?”

 

“Do you want to mind your own business dad?” Yang scowls.

 

“I’m just trying to help!” Tai raises his hands in surrender, dropping his fork so it clatters against the plate.

 

“It’s fine Yang. He’s right,” Blake soothes and places a hand on Yang’s shoulder. “I’m just avoiding it. I’ll phone them before hand; I don’t want them to freak out.”

 

 _‘Especially in front of Yang_ ,’ Blake adds mentally.

 

“How’s Ruby and I’s old room?” Yang asks. “I know you want to turn it into an office.”

 

“It’s still the same, still emptier without the bunk bed,” Tai muses. “It’s not going to be an office anymore. I’m going to get a bed in there again and make it a guest room for when my future grandchild sleeps over.”

 

“You can take the old bunk bed back,” Blake offers.

 

“What? No!” Yang intervenes, protecting her precious bed.

 

“Keep eating your cake,” Tai suggests before turning back to Blake. “That's a grand idea Blake! I think I'll do just that.”

 

“It’s not like you use your bed anymore now that we’re together,” Blake sighs. “We should really be clearing out your old master bedroom, moving our stuff into it, and making our current room into a nursery.”

 

“I’ll take the boat over the strait with my truck and come over tomorrow morning to clear out your room Yang," Tai agrees, nodding along with Blake. "I’ll help move everything too.”

 

“Do I get a say in this?” Yang flounders.

 

“Where do you intend on putting your future baby?” Blake asks.

 

“Umm...”

 

“Exactly.”

 

* * *

 

“I have summoned you all here today to discuss a matter of grave importance,” Ruby whispers conspiratorially to Weiss and Blake over brunch; a brunch that Yang was not invited to.

 

Weiss nods, humoring her girlfriend.

 

“You want to throw Yang a surprise baby shower,” Blake rolls her eyes, still sore from lifting and moving furniture with Tai and Yang in the morning.

 

“ _Blaaake_ ,” Ruby whines. “Why? I had a whole speech ready!”

 

“My apologies, continue.”

 

“I can’t; the effect is ruined.”

 

“When should we have it?” Weiss herds Ruby and Blake back to the original conversation. “I’m thinking next month or the month after, a Saturday.”

 

“We should invite Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Sun, Neptune if he can get out of Mistral and work, dad, Uncle Qrow, Coco, Velvet, and Penny,” Ruby lists, happy again.

 

“That is a very long list Ruby,” Blake points out.

 

“A lot of people love Yang,” Ruby justifies.

 

“I’ll start a registry,” Weiss starts taping away at here scroll. “There, now we just need to add things onto it.”

 

“I make a giant super-secret group chat!” Ruby pulls out her scroll as well, taping away into it.

 

“Find out when everyone is free,” Blake suggests, as her scroll dings. Blake looks down at her scroll; 1 new group chat invitation to _Super Secret Baby Shower Group! Shhh! Don’t Tell Yang_ from Ruby Rose. Blake accepts the invitation.

 

“Wow, everyone’s responding at once,” Ruby notes, as her scroll begins buzzing constantly.

 

“I texted you a link to the registry,” Weiss tells Ruby. “Put it in the chat.”

 

“Dad already called dibs on all the furniture,” Ruby reads her messages.

 

“Your uncle wants to know if there will be alcohol,” Weiss reads her notifications, voice strained with feigned politeness.

 

“That’s Uncle Qrow alright!” Ruby laughs. “I’m telling him that it’s dry; he’ll still bring his flask though.”

 

Blake and Weiss groan.

 

“Velvet wants to know if there is anything she can get specifically for Yang,” Blake reads. “That’s very sweet of her.”

 

“Hmmm, I don’t know,” Ruby thinks, tapping her finger to her chin.

 

“Coco can help Velvet with that,” Weiss nods. “She’s quite good at that sort of thing.”

 

“I’ll tell Velvet to just sit on it for a while then,” Blake returns to taping on her scroll. “Wait, what should I get her?”

 

“You’re her girlfriend, you figure it out,” Weiss shrugs.

 

“That’s not helpful,” Blake scowls. “Shoot! I suck at gift giving!”

 

“What?!” Ruby challenges. “You give great gifts!”

 

“Your gifts are thoughtful and useful,” Weiss nods, agreeing.

 

“Yang helps me pick every time,” Blake buries her face into her arms, muttering, “and Ruby helps me pick for Yang. What do I get her now?”

 

“You’re on your own this time,” Ruby smiles, running a comforting hand on Blake’s shoulder. “You’ll get Yang something that she will love.”

 

“What are you getting her?” Blake asks, shooting Ruby a pleading look from the corner of her eye.

 

“You’re not cheating off Yang’s sister Belladonna,” Weiss chides. “Yang is your girlfriend, you figure it out.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll pick something wonderful!” Ruby nods, smiling at Blake.

 

* * *

 

“Are you crying?” Blake whisper-hisses at Yang. Yang appears to be crying behind her 3-D glasses, shoving popcorn into her face through the tears.

 

“The puppy dies! He died Blake!” Yang sniffles.

 

“Oh,” Blake responds dumbly, her arm draped across Yang’s shoulders. The dog had indeed died, but Blake didn’t think it warranted such an extreme emotional reaction from Yang. “Um, it’s just a movie Yang. The dog is fine in real life.”

 

“I know that!” Yang continues to eat and sniffle. “I just really love dogs; they remind me of my baby Zwei.”

 

Blake is at a loss for words, so she chooses to be silent until the credits roll and the theatre lights up again.

 

“Hm, that was a fun movie,” Yang groans, stands up, and stretches; no evidence of her emotional outburst left.

 

“If you say so,” Blake says as she guides Yang out of the theatre; they drop their garbage and 3-D glasses into their respective containers.

 

Blake takes Yang’s hand as they wander from the movie theatre and into the mall. They navigate through the sea of people, stopping whenever something catches Yang’s eye.

 

“Wild Guns Shooting Range?” Yang reads the sign. “Hey Blake, do yo-”

 

“Absolutely not,” Blake cuts her off, and drags her away. “I cannot count the number of times you and Ruby have dragged Weiss and I to a gun range.”

 

“You’re a really good shot,” Yang reminds. “Almost as good as Ruby, and she’s amazing.”

 

“Thanks. Doesn’t mean we’re going today.”

 

Yang pouts but allows Blake to lead her elsewhere. Yang falls into step beside Blake, steps syncing up and fingers intertwined. The couple walk until Blake stops in front of _Coco and Velvet’s Fine Chocolates_. The storefront is completely visible through the glass, and Yang presses her face against the glass like a child as she watches the chocolatiers prepare caramel for the candied apples.

 

“It’s smells amazing,” Yang moans, licking her lips.

 

“Do you want to go in then?” Blake asks. “Or do you want to watch a little longer?”

 

Yang doesn’t answer, mouth a small ‘o’ as she watches the chocolatiers dip and swirl shiny green apples into the bubbling caramel.

 

Blake rolls her eyes and smirks, guiding Yang into the store. For once in her life Coco is behind the counter, but she rises when she sees them come in.

 

“Blake, Yang!” Coco calls out. She removes her apron and appoints another of her staff to man the till while she slips out from behind the counter.

 

Coco knows Blake through Blake’s friendship with Velvet, and Coco knows Yang more directly as they bonded over fashion and –surprisingly enough- martial arts throughout their time at Beacon.

 

“Coco!” Yang disengages from Blake, greeting Coco with a hug. “I thought you’d be busy designing outfits for next season now!”

 

“This business is new,” Coco sighs. “I’m still ironing it out with my new hired management.”

 

“A fashion empire, three restaurants, a bakery, an apartment complex, and now a chocolate shop,” Blake ticks off her fingers as she speaks. “You’re quite the business tycoon there Coco.”

 

“It’s good to diversify investments,” Coco advises before turning her attention again to Yang. “Hello momma!” Coco greets Yang again, sliding her signature shades down a little to look over Yang more thoroughly.

 

“Yeah, you can see now, can’t you?” Yang scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

 

Ignoring personal space, Coco puts her hands on Yang right over the bump.

 

“Velvet’s actually here with me,” Coco says absent mindedly. “She’s in the back overseeing and teaching inventory to the managers. Can they kick? Kick for me why dontcha? Kick like your momma.”

 

“You can’t just ask a fetus to kick for you,” Blake explains, rolling her eyes.

 

“Don’t hold your breath Coco,” Yang sighs. “Ruby hasn’t been able to feel, and that is definitely not for lack of trying.”

 

“Damn,” Coco whistles, removing her hands. “You two on a date?”

 

“Yeah, a real casual one though,” Yang answers.

 

“We just saw that new movie,” Blake adds. “The one with James Ironwood in it.”

 

“Here, take a seat at that table there. I use it for consultations on custom orders usually,” Coco commands. “I’m going to go grab Velvet.”

 

“Oh, we can’t inconvenience you!” Blake immediately intervenes. “We just came by to see and say hello, and pick up some chocolates for my parents. You’re both very busy peo-”

 

“Sit down Belladonna!” Coco orders. “I mean it!”

 

Yang and Blake plop into the chairs.

 

“Yang! Blake!” Both girls turn their heads to see a happy Velvet run towards them.

 

Yang and Blake rise in order to hug Velvet, Blake first, then Yang. As Yang pulls away, Velvet slides her hands down to Yang’s middle.

 

“Why must everyone feel up my girlfriend?” Blake jokingly complains.

 

“Oh!” Velvets jumps, drawing her hands up. “I’m sorry. I ju-”

 

“Oh Velvet, Blake’s just kidding!” Yang reassures Velvet, catching her hands and pressing them back onto the bump. “I don’t mind with friends and family. It’s when strangers do it that I get mad.”

 

“Strangers just come up and touch your tummy?” Velvet gasps at the feel of Yang’s middle, moving her hands around it a little.

 

“Yup,” Yang answers. “It’s pretty creepy frankly.”

 

“It’s a pretty cute bump though,” Blake offers.

 

“It’s amazing,” Velvet whisper-gasps, hands still on Yang. Pulling away, Velvet ushers everyone into sitting again.

 

“Coming through!” Coco’s voice cuts through the noise of the store, as she parts a sea of customers with a tray in hand. Reaching the table, Coco sets down four cups of cocoa as well as a plate of fine chocolates. Finished serving, Coco seats herself.

 

“Now then,” Coco talks over her mug, “how are we doing? How many weeks are you?”

 

“Twenty-three,” Blake answers while Yang chews ungracefully on a slice of candied apple. “She’s doing amazing.”

 

Yang burps and nods.

 

“Nice,” Coco rolls her eyes.

 

“That’s nice,” Velvet agrees passively.

 

“I’m as fit as ever,” Yang feels the need to brag. “Still squatting triple digits!”

 

“Oh,” Velvet frowns now. “Is that safe?”

 

“Oh, here we go again,” Blake sighs, bracing herself yet again for Yang’s speech.

 

“Of course it is!” Yang grins and flexes. “I mean, think about it, when any other mammal gets pregnant, they don’t stop; they’d get eaten! Obviously, I’m not pushing to break new maxes when I lift, but when I conceived, my muscles didn’t just magically atrophy. I feel fine, and my midwife thinks it’s great that I’m so active.”

 

“Your midwife wants you to put on a bit more weight,” Blake grumbles.

 

“I can do both!” Yang argues.

 

“That’s great then Yang,” Velvet smiles. “I’m glad you’re feeling so well.”

 

“Overachiever,” Coco snarks. “I’d take any excuse to be lazy.”

 

This statement is a lie, Coco being lazy is unheard of.

 

“Not me,” Yang laughs. “I can’t imagine not exercising.” 

 

“How are you and Velvet?” Blake asks, turning the conversation. “I heard from my parents a while ago that you’ve almost matched. How’s the paperwork coming along?”

 

“We got matched!” Velvet and Coco squeal together.

 

Velvet reaches into her purse and pulls out a photo of a little baby with mousy brown hair.

 

“That our son,” Coco whispers, her eyes shining with love.

 

“He’s perfect,” Blake murmurs, running a finger over the edges of the photograph.

 

“He is,” Yang agrees.

 

“Duncan,” Velvet says, voice thick with love. “His name is Duncan.”

 

“We were matched with his birth mom while she was pregnant,” Coco informs. “He was actually just born last month.”

 

“How long until he gets to Vale?” Blake asks.

 

“We don’t know,” Velvet sighs, putting the picture back into her purse. “We’re not allowed to visit in Menagerie while the paperwork is finalized. Not yet at least.”

 

“The second we get the clear,” Coco says, eyes glittering with determination as she takes Velvet’s hand in her own, “we are flying down to Menagerie and bringing our son to Vale, to _home_.”

 

“It’ll be soon,” Velvet agrees, smiling. “Just a bit longer.”

 

“I wonder which one of them will get here first,” Yang jokes, tapping her bump.

 

“You getting antsy there Xiao Long?” Coco asks.

 

Yang shrugs.

 

“It’d be nice to have my body back, but I’m not in a rush. Ask me again in a few weeks, and I’m sure my answer will change.”

 

“We can grab a beer then,” Coco offers.

 

“I’m going to breastfeed,” Yang informs. “It’s going to be years before I can get another drop of alcohol in me. Dammit!”

 

“Good for you!” Coco commends, impressed. “You’re stronger than I’d be.”

 

“They’re going to be the first children from our batch at Beacon,” Velvet realizes.

 

“I did not think we’d be the first,” Yang grimaces. “I’d like to think that someone more responsible than me would’ve taken that honour.”

 

“I think you’ll do just fine,” Coco says.

 

“I think we’ll all do just fine,” Velvet expands on that thought.

 

Blake realizes that Velvet’s ‘we’ includes everyone at their table, and Blake suddenly feels like she doesn’t belong there.

 

 _‘Who am I to be included in this?’_ Blake wonders. ‘ _I don’t belong in this moment. Do I?’_

 

Instead of voicing these concerns, Blake only smiles and nods, sipping her hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be just barely posted on time because I've hit a snag in my cat's cosplay. All the cat pants I've bought him from the pet store are cut kinda like chaps because cat physiology reasons, but they look stupid. Like, I need to sew human-shaped cat-sized pants and put them on a cat, and I am having difficulties. Also, the cat wig I bought is not the right shade, but there's only so many cat wig sellers in existence, and I have to take what I can get.
> 
> On the bright side, my dog's cosplay/dogsplay is done.


	9. Inception

Blake turns the scroll over and over again in her hands. Sitting in her office at work, Blake sighs staring at the metal contraption in her hands.

 

“It’s just a call to mom and dad,” Blake assures herself. “Just before we get there tomorrow.”

 

 _‘Just to tell them not to freak out,’_ Blake adds to herself.

 

Unable to justify putting it off any longer, Blake video dial’s her mother’s scroll. It rings once before Kali’s image appears on the scroll.

 

“Hello dear! Did your airship with Yang get changed?”

 

“Still Air Vale 311. AV 311,” Blake recalls.

 

“We’ll be at the docks tomorrow at seven in the morning sharp,” Kali smiles. “Shouldn’t you be at the docks by now?”

 

“We’re taking off at nine; therefore, I still have to finish work.”

 

“Do you want me to pick anything up for Yang or yourself from the market?” Kali asks. “Any breakfast preference for tomorrow?”

 

Blake chews on her lip. It’s not that her parents don’t like Yang; it’s the opposite. Ghira and Kali love Yang. Kali calls Yang her sunshine, and Ghira calls her dragon girl. After the accident, Ghira and Kali had flown to Vale, terrified and grateful beyond measure. Ghira had offered to pay for the portion of the prosthetic that insurance hadn’t covered, but Yang and Tai Yang had refused. By all means, introducing Yang as her girlfriend should be easy for Blake.

 

“Blake?” Kali’s brows furrow on the screen. “Are you listening?”

 

“I’m sorry mom.”

 

“Honestly Blake,” Kali clucks her tongue. “I asked if tuna sashimi and rice were good for breakfast tomorrow.”

 

“No tuna, no seafood actually. None for the whole trip.”

 

“What? Tuna is one of your favourites!”

 

Blake braces herself; it’s now or never.

 

“Yang can’t eat seafood right now. She-she’s pregnant.”

 

“Oh my goodness!” Kali shrieks into the scroll, face joyous and excited. “How far along is she? How is doing? I didn’t know that you tw-”

 

“The father left before Yang even found out. She told him,” Blake cuts her mother off, “but he’s not even paying child support. Yang doesn’t care; she’s not going to make him.”

 

“Oh dear. Some people are just scum my baby,” Kali sighs, and these are the harshest words Blake has ever heard her mother say.

 

“You don’t need to tell me,” Blake scoffs. “I just- it’s just that Yang deserved better from a partner. Out of everyone I know, Yang deserves better.”

 

“You did too,” Kali smiles wistfully. “Now tell me, how is Yang?”

 

“She’s just twenty-five weeks,” Blake recounts.

 

“That wasn’t what I asked my baby girl, how is Yang doing? Is she happy? Is she scared? Does she need anything?”

 

“Yang is happy. She gets nervous sometimes, but that’s normal. Ruby, Weiss, Tai, and I are all supporting her.”

 

“Good girl,” Kali smiles, proud.

 

 _‘We’re halfway there,’_ Blake thinks to herself. ‘ _Tell her the rest.’_

Kali beats her to the punch.

 

“Sun told me that you and Yang are dating now.”

 

“What?!” Blake screams into the scroll. “I’m going to- ugh! Sun!”

 

“Blake! You didn’t tell Sun to keep it a secret did you?”

 

Blake sets the scroll on its desk stand; leaning back in her chair, Blake crosses her arms and pouts.

 

 _‘Should’ve never let Sun and mom become friends,’_ Blake sulks and thinks. “No, I didn’t. How long have you known?”

 

“Since two weeks ago,” Kali thinks for a bit. “Your father and I were waiting for you two to tell us. But I’m feeling a little impatient.”

 

Blake has nothing to say now, her mind going wild. Are parents okay with this? It’s one thing to like Yang; it’s another thing entirely to have a daughter date her. Are Blake’s parents going to be okay with their daughter dating someone pregnant? Blake begins to wonder if the airship tickets are refundable.

 

“Blake,” Kali interrupts gently. “I can practically see your thoughts, and I want you to stop.”

 

Blake nods.

 

“I’m so happy for you and Yang, and I know your father will feel the same.”

 

“I was worried for nothing then,” Blake breathes, relieved.

 

“You often are. Now back to breakfast, what are Yang and my future grandbaby craving?”

 

“Mom!” Blake sputters again.

 

“What?”

 

“I-I’m not... we never talked about- I-”

 

“Blake?”

 

Blake inhales, closing her eyes and steading her voice.

 

“Please don’t say ‘my future grandbaby,’ especially around Yang.”

 

“Blake-”

 

“Aunty Blake,” Blake reiterates. “That’s where we’re at right now. I’m going to be Aunty Blake.”

 

“You haven’t thought or talked about this at all, have you Blake?” Kali asks, face clearly displeased.

 

“I don’t want to push Yang.” Blake pinches the bridge of her nose, scowling.

 

Kali’s lips draw into a tight line. She knows her daughter; she also knows that she has to tread carefully. One wrong comment and Blake is liable to withdraw from the conversation entirely.

 

“Do you mean that? Or is it actually that you don’t want to push yourself? Show some initiative my girl!”

 

“We’re not married!” Blake throws her hands up, annoyed. “It seems awfully presumptuous of me to start wanting to be called _mom_. I don’t want to scare Yang; I don’t want her to bolt again.”

 

“You want to be around though, don’t you?”

 

“Yes! I don’t know! I want more time.”

 

“Blake,” Kali begins, “you knew of Yang’s pregnancy when you started dating, correct? Why didn’t you think that through? You can’t be with Yang and ignore her baby.”

 

“Mom, that’s not my baby she’s carrying.”

 

“Oh for- do genetics matter that much to you Blake?! Honestly. I thought I raised you better than that!”

 

Blake bites her tongue; she thinks back to the love in Coco and Velvet’s eyes when they looked at the photograph of _their_ baby. Blake thinks of Yang then, her heart swelling with the image of Yang’s smile. Blake thinks of Yang’s bump, to the future and the image of Yang holding an infant in her arms; Blake’s heart speeds up, a surge of instinctual want racing through her.

 

 _‘It’ll be Yang’s baby,’_ Blake remembers. _‘Yang’s. And that’s what matters.’_

 

“No,” Blake answers now. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“Then what did you mean dear?” Kali asks gently.

 

“I don’t know. Yang’s never asked me, never invited me to be more.”

 

“Have you ever offered?”

 

 _‘Can I?’_ Blake thinks but stays silent which is all the answer that Kali needs.

 

“I just want more time to unpack all of this,” Blake whispers.

 

“You have roughly fifteen weeks dear,” Kali sighs.

 

“Good bye mom.”

 

“Wait! How long have you two been ‘official’ for?”

 

“Three months and a bit,” Blake admits, embarrassed to know it off the top of her head.

 

“And, how long have you known Yang?”

 

“Since Signal.”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Ghira proposed to me after two months,” Kali sighs fondly. “We had the wedding two weeks later. You came ten months later. Time do-”

 

Blake hangs up the scroll on her mother.

 

At that exact moment, Yang is having her own difficulties with the upcoming Menagerie trip. Difficulties that Weiss is witnessing first hand.

 

“Well, this certainly looks messy,” Weiss notes, watching Yang throw seemingly random articles of clothing into her small suitcase.

 

“Blake left me in charge of packing,” Yang shrugs. “And I stupidly put it off until now. Our airship lifts in a few hours.”

 

“And what a mistake that was if you’re planning on wearing that,” Weiss huffs, lifting a one-piece maternity bathing suit from the case.

 

“What would you suggest then?” Yang crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

 

“A bikini. Your yellow one is nice.”

 

“Really?” Yang gapes. “I’ve got a pretty noticeable bump now.”

 

“And you should be proud of it,” Weiss smiles. “You usually don’t care about that stuff anyways.”

 

Yang considers it.

 

“Don’t forget to pack that pregnancy safe sunscreen Ruby bought,” Weiss reminds. “She reminded me to remind you.”

 

“Ruby already told me that herself,” Yang groans. “Multiple times.”

 

“Also,” Weiss continues. “I wanted to check in with you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“How are you feeling about seeing Ghira and Kali again as their daughter’s girlfriend? Are you scared?”

 

“I’m not actually,” Yang admits. “I really like Blake’s parents, and I think they like me too. I’m just a little nervous about the whole pregnancy thing, but Blake promised me she’d talk to them about that before we left.”

 

“That’s understandable,” Weiss agrees. “But I think they’ll be thrilled about their first grandchild.”

 

“What?!” Yang sputters, face turning bright red. “Grandchild?! Weiss, I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

 

“Seeing as how Blake is your girlfriend -and you two appear to be quite serious- I assumed that your baby would also be hers.”

 

Yang tugs at the ends of her hair, a sure sign of intense frustration. How many times had she thought about this particular issue? How would Blake react once the baby actually arrived? Yang doesn’t have the answers, and she isn’t particularly brave enough to want to ask Blake.

 

“I don’t assume things; that usually leads to disappointment” Yang sighs. “Blake signed on to be Aunty Blake, and it would be irresponsible of me to demand more.”

 

“You’re a grade A moron,” Weiss hisses with restrained fury. “Between you and Blake, I’m going to lose at least a decade of my life.”

 

“Weiss, you’re not making any sense,” Yang scowls.

 

“Have you ever considered,” Weiss begins slowly, addressing Yang as if she is a small child, “that maybe Blake might be willing to give more; that she might _want_ to give and be more?”

 

Yang looks at Weiss as if she has sprouted a third head.

 

“What do _you_ yourself even want Yang?” Weiss tries a different approach now.

 

 _‘I want Blake,’_ Yang thinks.

“I’m not sure,” Yang answers instead.

 

“I think you know exactly what you want Yang Xiao Long,” Weiss sighs. “I also think you’re scared. You’re scared, and you’re letting your fear get the better of you.”

 

“Maybe you should be a psychologist or a psychiatrist instead of a lawyer,” Yang says cooly. “It’s not too late to switch to medical school.”

 

“You’re avoiding,” Weiss points out.

 

“And you’re stressing me out!” Yang snaps.

 

“Good. Maybe you’ll be motivated to actually act instead of just waiting around like a bump on a log,” Weiss snipes right back. “Dammit Yang! Is it that hard to talk to Blake about your feelings?!”

 

“Yes!” Yang roars. “Everything is hard! Nothing is easy! My life isn’t exactly a fairy tale!”

 

“Your life sucks shit,” Weiss agrees, “but wallowing in self-pity and fear is not your style, not when you lost your arm, and certainly not now.”

 

“Yeah? Well Blake didn’t put this baby inside of me, so I have a pretty hard time justifying any demands.”

 

“Do you really think Blake cares about DNA?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“Maybe you would know if you actually _talked about it_ like mentally mature individuals instead of playing this _ridiculous_ mutual guessing game!”

 

“This is entirely different,” Yang sighs, deflating, the fight leaving her. “I don’t know Weiss. I can’t risk scaring Blake, having her run off on me.”

 

“Blake run out on you?” Weiss exclaims in disbelief. “What else does she have to do to prove herself to you? What indication has she given that she will abandon you? Or are you just projecting your own tendencies onto her?”

 

Yang squirms under Weiss’s scrutiny, silent.

 

“You’re a coward Yang,” Weiss finally says, narrowing her eyes. “You’re a coward, and you’ll hurt the best person to ever walk into your life because of it if you refuse to get your head out of your ass.”

 

“Whatever Weiss,” Yang snorts derisively. “I’ll do something, sometime. Soon.”

 

“Do you even tell Blake you love her?” Weiss asks.

 

“Of course I d-” Yang pauses. _‘I can’t remember that last time I told Blake that, if I told Blake that.’_

Yang’s silence is all the answer Weiss needs.

 

“S-she knows. She has to know!” Yang fumbles. “I’ll tell her soon; I’ll tell her everything!”

 

Weiss sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

 

“I don’t think I have to remind you, but you’re on a pretty tight time budget here Yang,” Weiss sends a pointed look to Yang’s bump.

 

Speaking of time, Yang glances back at the clock and panics.

 

“Shit! I need to finish this packing now! If I’m late, Blake is going to kill me!”

 

Weiss sighs, watching her friend scramble in a sea of stuff. Eventually, Weiss takes pity on Yang and helps her pack the remainder of her and Blake’s clothes.

 

* * *

 

“The weather is amazing!” Yang’s feet sandaled feet sink into the sand on Menagerie’s coastline. Her T-shirt sits loosely on her frame, her bump noticeable. Blake carries their small piece of luggage; she had to practically wrestle it out of Yang’s hands, insisting that her mother would have an aneurysm if she saw Yang carrying it.

 

Blake hears the deep booming voice of her father.

 

“My girls!” Ghira bellows and waves.

 

“Mr. B!” Yang shouts, waving. “We bought you some of Coco and Velvet’s chocolate! They wanted to tell you once again how thankful they are for all your help.”

 

“Oh, it was nothing,” Kali says with a grin as she and Ghira reach their daughter and Yang. “We’re so happy for them.”

 

“They have a baby now, and soon so will you Yang,” Ghira laughs while pulling both girls into side hugs, laughing in that booming way of his. Kali follows behind him, immediately settling her hands on Yang’s bump.

 

“Mom!” Blake hisses. “Personal space!”

 

“It’s fine.” Yang laughs, brushing Blake’s worries aside. “I can feel movement, but Ruby hasn’t been able to feel from the outside yet.”

 

“Oh, it’ll be soon,” Kali giggles, eager. “Now let’s get home.”

 

Ghira hails a rickshaw, Blake horrified and Yang excited.

 

“I love these things!” Yang laughs as they all pile in. “They’re such a thrill to ride in.”

 

“There’s no air bags,” Blake reminds.

 

“These drivers are the finest in all of Menagerie! We’ll be fine!” Ghira laughs, jostling Kali.

 

Ghira tells the driver where to go, and the rickshaw jerks forward. Yang whoops as the vehicle jerks and turns down the bumpy roads. Eventually, the vehicle pulls up in front of the Belladonna residence. Ghira pays and tips the driver, taking the bag from his daughter, and leading everyone into the house.

 

“I’ll get breakfast,” Kali ushers everyone into a chair before running off to the kitchen. “It’s blueberry pancakes!”

 

“How are you girls?” Ghira asks after returning from the guest room to set the bag down. “Ruby? Weiss?”

 

“Everyone is fine,” Blake answers, tense.

 

“Yang?” Ghira presses.

 

“I’m doing alright,” Yang assures. “I’m kinda nervous, but I think that’s normal.”

 

“You’ll be fine dragon girl,” Ghira assures her. “You’re about to have the greatest adventure you could ever dream of.”

 

“My dad says that too,” Yang laughs. “He says _‘hi’_ by the way.”

 

“Send greetings to Tai from me and Kali when you get back.”

 

Yang nods. Kali walks into the room, a tray of pancakes and fruits in her arms. Kali serves everyone with a smile, setting syrup on the table. Yang drowns her pancakes in syrup, Blake preferring a little jam.

 

“Yang, sunshine, is there anything else you want? I can get you some bacon and sausages too, if you need the protein,” Kali dotes on Yang.

 

“I’m good! Thank you for the offer though,” Yang answers. “The pancakes are delicious.”

 

“Actually, the bacon and sausages would be good too Yang,” Blake inputs. “Carbs pass right through you; protein will help you stay feeling full longer.”

 

“I’ll get right on it!” Kali leaps up.

 

“No! It’s fine really!” Yang sputters awkwardly.

 

“Nonsense!” Kali calls from the kitchen now; the sizzle of bacon can be heard.

 

“Just don’t be shy! If you need anything just ask!” Ghira insists.

 

“Blake,” Yang whines. “Why?”

 

“You didn’t get much protein yesterday; you need to eat some meat,” Blake sighs. “I never thought I’d have to say that to you.”

 

“That’s not how it works! I’m fine! You and Ruby are driving me crazy!” Yang pouts. “I can take care of myself.”

 

“Oh Yang,” Ghira chides fondly, “the people that love you are always going to want to take care of you. It’s better to yield to Blake’s demands now; she’s too stubborn, so I wouldn’t waste my energy arguing with her.”

 

“Hey!” Blake says, offended.

 

“You’re right about the stubborn part,” Yang giggles, agreeing with Ghira. “Fine. You’re going to get tired of fussing over me eventually Blake.”

 

 _‘Never,’_ Blake thinks.

 

“I’m back!” Kali announces, walking to the table and putting down a plate with bacon and sausages. Kali puts a few sausages and bacon onto Blake’s plate and then a few more onto Yang’s. The girls thank her and dig in again.

 

“How are you and my daughter doing?” Kali prods.

 

“Mom!” Blake hisses, annoyance morphing into the beginnings of anger. “Yang, I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer anything.”

 

“We’re good,” Yang ignores Blake, opting to answer Kali. “Blake is an amazing girlfriend, supportive, loving, and kind.”

 

“That’s my girl,” Ghira chuckles with pride.

 

“That’s lovely,” Kali smiles fondly as well, tucking a stray hair behind Blake’s ear. “I remember when Ghira and I were starting out.”

 

“Kali, please,” Ghira groans.

 

“He was so cute,” Kali laughs. “He wrote me poems and baked me heart shaped sugar cookies.”

 

“Blake rubs my swollen ankles after a long day of walking around,” Yang jokes around a mouthful of bacon. “She also lets me take way more than half our bed.”

 

“It’s your stupid maternity pillow,” Blake grumbles.

 

Kali smiles, watching her daughter banter with Yang; it reminds her a little bit of her own relationship with her Ghira.

 

“How are your plans for after?” Kali presses cautiously.

 

“I’m showing too much now at work, so they know,” Yang sighs. “I’ve declared to human resources and the landlord; both of them were great.”

 

Yang pulls at her hair a little, fiddling with it.

 

“I was so nervous at HR,” Yang pauses to laugh sheepishly. “I’ve only been full time for half a year now; I was so sure that I was going to get fired that I had my union representative on speed dial, but HR was really good.”

 

“That’s good dear; legally they have to be,” Kali takes Yang’s left hand in her own, running her thumb softly over the ridges of Yang’s knuckles.

 

“Vale is good too,” Ghira adds. “A full year of parental leave paid at half of your salary.”

 

“I only got three months with Blake here in Menagerie,” Kali recounts. “Leave in Vale can be split too, can’t it?”

 

“It can be split between whoever is written on the birth certificate,” Yang nods.  

 

Blake tenses, glaring at her mother. This particular line of conversation is rapidly becoming deeply uncomfortable.

 

“I don’t even know if I’ll take the full year,” Yang admits. “I might go back sooner; I’m already looking at daycares.”

 

Kali looks between Blake and Yang; her daughter’s glare is harsh and unrepentant. Kali decides to proceed regardless.

 

“Well Yang, if you aren’t going to take the full year then Blake, have you th-”

 

Blake blatantly pushes the syrup off of the table. The bottle shatters, syrup and glass leaching across the pretty tiles.

 

“Whoops. How clumsy of me,” Blake gasps in fake shock. “Mom, why don’t you show me where the solvents are?”

 

Blake doesn’t give her mom a chance to respond, taking her by the hand and dragging her out of the room. Blake fumes as she and her mother march through the house and to the supply closet. Whipping the closet open, Blake pulls out some HuntressSolv, guaranteed to erase even the toughest of messes.

 

“What is your problem?” Blake hisses.

 

Kali raises her hands in surrender.

 

“I was only trying to he-”

 

“Well don’t! Mom! I specifically told you to leave this alone. It’s not a conversation that either of us are ready for.”

 

“Alright,” Kali sighs, conceding and looking away.

 

“Thank you,” Blake forces out, not really feeling grateful. “Now let’s get back before the syrup bleeds into the hardwood.”

 

* * *

 

“I should work on my tan,” Yang sighs, settling into the beach towel while Blake rubs pregnancy-safe sunscreen onto her girlfriend’s back. Yang has chosen to pack and wear her yellow bikini, bump proudly out. Blake continues to ogle Yang, puzzled how Yang could be so ridiculously fit and lean even as she approaches third trimester.

 

“Are you even comfortable on your front like that?” Blake asks, rubbing the sunscreen onto Yang legs now.

 

“Nah, yeah, I dug a little trench for my belly under the towel before I set it down. The sand is a pretty good cushion too; boobs and bump are good” Yang answers, scrutinizing her right arm instead. “I’m more nervous about sand getting into these joints.”

 

“Your prosthetic is sand proof and water proof,” Blake reminds. “I also helped you tune up yesterday so you know the seals are tight. You’re all sunscreened up by the way.”

 

Yang flips back over on her front, sunglasses on.

 

“I can get you now.”

 

“Mom sprayed me with the stupid Pumpkin Pete’s kid’s sunscreen back at home,” Blake makes a gagging motion as she remembers the spray. “Strawberry scented. She didn’t want it anywhere near you though.”

 

“Your mom is as sweet as I remember her to be.”

 

“She dotes on everyone too much; remember how scared and uncomfortable Weiss was when she came here?”

 

“Weiss couldn’t handle doting, care, or affection before; it just speaks to how much she’s come along since dating Ruby.”

 

“She told me Ruby was the best thing that’s ever happened to her,” Blake reminisces.

 

“Weiss Schnee said that?!” Yang does a double take.

 

“She was drunk,” Blake admits. “She also said that cows can’t drink milk because they ‘lactose,’ whatever that means.”

 

“No fair! Why is Weiss never drunk around me?”

 

“She doesn’t trust you not to film it which I don’t blame her for.”

 

Yang grumbles, shifting to lie on her back, soaking in the sunshine. She loves Menagerie, and she loves Blake’s parents. Kali and Ghira may live far away, but their home and hearts were always open to Yang, Weiss, and Ruby. Yang keeps all of her birthday cards from Menagerie in a memento chest, re-reading the wishes from Ghira and Kali always makes her smile.

 

Thinking about parents, Yang thinks of her own as well. Ghira and Tai are amazing fathers, full of love and gentle guidance. And Kali, Yang feels her throat close up a little now, Kali reminds Yang so much of Summer. They have the same soft touch, that maternal way of speaking and acting and loving.

 

Yang’s happiest childhood memories revolve around Summer, the warmth of her hugs, the scent of baking and fresh laundry, and the joy and softness of little baby Ruby. To Yang, Summer is pinnacle of what it means to be a great mother; she is the role model that Yang aspires to, supermom.

 

Yang feels a tear run down the side of her face, hidden under her sunglasses.

 

 _‘Please don’t let Blake notice,’_ Yang thinks as she tries to discreetly wipe the tear away.

 

Blake notices, and she pulls the sunglasses off of Yang. Wiping Yang's tears with her thumb, Blake tries her best to comfort her girlfriend.

 

“Yang! What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing, I just- I miss my mom. I really miss her.”

 

Blake lies beside Yang, pulling her into her arms and running a soothing hand through her hair.

 

“What do you want to tell me about her?”

 

“She was warmth and love and sunshine with the scent of fresh baking. And she loved me so damn _much_ ; I could feel it,” Yang chokes back a sob as she continues. “She loved me as much as she loved Ruby even though I wasn’t act-... I miss her; I wish she were here to see this.”

 

“I’m sure she would have been so happy and proud,” Blake says, heart aching for Yang.

 

“I wish she were here to help me, to tell me what to do and how to do it.”

 

Blake presses a kiss into her girlfriend’s brow; she doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t think there is anything she really can say.

 

“I wish mom could’ve seen her grandchild,” Yang sniffles, clutching Blake. “She would have loved them so much.”

 

“I’m sorry Yang.”

 

“I want to be a good momma. As good as mom was to me.”

 

“You’ll be a great mother,” Blake assures Yang, this much she knows. “You are going to be the best mom on the face of Remnant.”

 

“You really think that? You’re not just saying that because you’re my girlfriend?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Yang seems soothed, loosening her grip on Blake and settling into a cozy hug. Blake runs her hands through Yang’s hair. Yang’s sniffling stops eventually, sorrow gone for now. Blake feels extremely lucky now, her own parents alive and healthy, always there to support and love her. Blake’s sadness grows too, upon truly realizing that she will never meet Summer, never meet the mom who shaped so much of Yang’s life.

 

“Uncle Qrow told Raven,” Yang wipes away the last of her tears. “He told me over scroll messaging two days ago.”

 

“How do you feel about that?” Blake asks, approaching carefully; she is aware of Yang’s tense and distant relationship with Raven.

 

“Raven chose not to be a part of my childhood, and it hurt me so deeply at first,” Yang sighs, fidgeting with her hair and pausing to collect her thoughts. “But I did have a mom; I had Summer Rose, and I had that share of love. Raven hasn’t been my mom, and I don’t think she’ll ever want to try.”

 

Yang pauses to think a little before continuing.

 

“However, if she wants to be a grandmother to my future baby, if she is ready to love them but not me,” Yang’s voice doesn’t waver as she presses on, “then who am I to deprive them of that love? And if she isn’t ready, I’m not disappointed.”

 

 _‘Genetic linkage doesn’t dictate maternal love,’_ Blake concludes when she thinks of Raven and Yang’s situation. In that same thought, Blake compares and contrasts Raven and Yang’s actual _real_ mom, Summer Rose. Summer didn’t give birth to Yang, but she chose her all the same.

 

 _‘She didn’t have to. Summer didn’t have to love Yang, didn’t have to choose Tai, yet she did,’_ Blake realizes. _‘Families of choice and circumstance, isn’t their love just as strong -maybe even stronger- than families by birth and ancestry? How did that old saying go again? ‘The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb.’ Yeah, that one.’_ Blake squirms uncomfortably, refusing to reflect on her own situation with Yang, despite the obvious parallels.  

 

“That’s very mature and wise of you Yang,” Blake admits after a stretch of silence; she had not expecting that level of calm from Yang.

 

“This pregnancy had made me think a lot,” Yang admits.

 

Blake is about to ask Yang if she wants an ice cream when Yang gasps, letting go of Blake and clutching her belly.

 

“Oh,” Yang exhales sharply. “Damn.”

 

“Yang! Are you alright?” Blake panics, reaching for her scroll. “Hold on! I’ll phone mom and dad!”

 

Yang takes the scroll from Blake before she can dial, setting it back down on the blankets. Grabbing Blake’s right hand, she presses it over her bump.

 

“Yang?” Blake asks, face awash with confusion.

 

Yang only smiles and keeps pressing Blake’s hand down on the bump.

 

Blake gasps when she feels the kick. The movement is faint through Yang’s skin, but Blake can feel it all the same. The kicks are fluttery and baby soft, the faintest of pressures on Blake’s palm. Blake is transfixed, pressing back with the tips of her fingers. Yang is content to lie there and watch as Blake works her way down, pressing a cheek to Yang’s tummy. Yang reaches for her scroll and snaps a picture, sending it to Weiss, Ruby, and Tai. The caption reads: _‘first kicks being felt!’_ Eventually the little flutter kicks fade, and Blake crawls her way back to Yang’s eye level.

 

“They felt really big this time,” Yang titters, face glowing with joy. “How’d it feel for you?”

 

“Amazing,” Blake says, voice breathless from awe. “There was movement!”

 

Blake keeps her hands glued to Yang’s tummy, delirious with joy and awe. A surge of protective possessiveness rises in Blake when she once again feels movement.

 

 _‘Mine,’_ Blake thinks irrationally and shamelessly. _‘I want.’_ Blake, however, voices none of these thoughts to Yang.

 

“There’s been movement for a while,” Yang murmurs, “just nothing big enough to be felt from the outside.”

 

“Ruby is going to be so jealous,” Blake realizes. “She’s going to kill me for feeling before she got a chance to.”

 

“Yeah, she is,” Yang laughs too. “It was nice knowing you Blake.”

 

As if summoned, there is a ringing from Yang’s scroll. Yang answers it only to have Ruby’s shrill voice cut into the calm afternoon quiet.

 

“There was kicking?! And I wasn’t there to feel it?! Nooooooooo!”

 

* * *

 

“Yang, it’s time for bed,” Blake wanders onto the deck with her night clothes on. Yang is in a pair of pajamas, sitting on a chair and staring at the moon.

 

“It’s so beautiful here,” Yang says. “The moon looks really big.”

 

“It is,” Blake agrees, pulling Yang into a hug from behind, the back of the chair separating them, “but it is also getting late. Please come to bed.”

 

“What’s your plan for tomorrow?” Yang snuggles under Blake’s chin.

 

“Mom and dad want to take you for a tour of Kuo Kuana, which you should be well rested for, just a suggestion.”

 

“Is it in a rickshaw?” Yang’s eyes gleam in excitement.

 

“Unfortunately,” Blake sighs.

 

“Sounds fun,” Yang yawns. “Let’s just stay a few more minutes.”

 

Blake yields, cuddling her girlfriend. Yang is content, closing her eyes and making happy little humming noises. Not for the first time, Blake would love to be able to read Yang’s mind; it would make her life easier. Blake opts to just ask instead.

 

“Yang, what are you thinking about?”

 

“About how lucky I am.” Yang answers. “I... I love you Blake.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

Yang opens her eyes, peering up at Blake curiously.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I didn’t know you _liked_ me for the longest time,” Blake admits, “but I always knew you loved me.”

 

“How does that make sense?” Yang looks even more confused.

 

“I’ve had this conversation once with Weiss.” Blake smiles, pushing a stray lock of hair out of Yang’s face. “Any love is all the same once you boil it down to its basal elements, warmth, safety, and selflessness.”

 

Yang looks at Blake, transfixed.

 

“You’ve felt that for me for a long time Yang, whether it was platonic or romantic. Even if you didn’t know it, I could feel it.” Blake sighs, pausing to stroke Yang’s prosthetic. “It was pretty obvious after that night. You’re actions always spoke louder than your words, and your voice is pretty loud so that’s saying something.” 

 

“Blake,” Yang whispers, reaching up and stroking Blake’s cheek with her left hand.

 

“I love you too Yang,” Blake whispers back, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on Yang’s lips. “Now let’s get to bed.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck this fucking freezing weather.”

 

“Can you stop your bitching for like two seconds?”

 

“Dust-fucking-dammit! Fuck Vale! For fuck’s sake! Let’s just get to Junior’s and get on with this.”

 

“Tch, just... yeah. I hope Yang’s in a forgiving mood.”

 

“Nah man, you’re fucked. I wouldn’t be surprised if she breaks your jaw tonight. Serves you right, after what you did to her.”

 

“Please. Don’t rub this in my face, not now.”

 

“Whatever. Good luck. You’ll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story idea: Weiss is a registered psychologist who makes her living counselling individuals, families, and couples through difficult periods in their lives. Under Weiss's calm and collected facade, she boils under the sheer stupidity of her clients actions and choices. Weiss counts down the days until her retirement because being Weiss is suffering.


	10. Evolution

Emerald Sustrai shivers, cursing the Vale climate. What she wouldn’t do to be back home in Mistral right now. The hospital is huge, but Emerald loiters in the parking lot next to a very bright and memorable yellow motorcycle. Emerald is not looking forward to this confrontation; however, Mercury is her best friend, and she promised him. Soon enough, Emerald sees her. The giant mane of blonde hair bounces as Yang skips over to her bike, freezing once she sees who is there.

 

“Emerald,” Yang states, plain and simple. “It’s been a while.”

 

Emerald cannot draw her eyes away from Yang’s middle, undeniably pregnant.

 

“Shit Xiao Long, you really are preg-”

 

“What? You thought I was faking because I wanted lien from Mercury?” Yang snaps. “Is that what that asshole told you?”

 

“Of course not!” Emerald immediately backs off, stepping into damage control mode. Yang is more hostile than Emerald imagined, and she is going to have to change her plan of attack.

 

“Then why are you here?” Yang asks desperately. “You’re pretty cool Em, and we were cool when Mercury and I were together. But why are you here now?”

 

 _‘Cards on the table,’_ Emerald decides. “Mercury wants to talk to you. We’ve been in Vale for a while on a contract now.”

 

“He couldn’t come find me himself?” Yang spits. “Fucking coward. What the fuck does he want?”

 

“What do you think?” Emerald looks pointedly at Yang.

 

“The fuck would I know what goes on in that fucked up head of his?” Yang shouts now, catching herself and forcing in a few deep breaths.

 

“How far along are you?” Emerald tries again.

 

“Almost thirty weeks,” Yang answers, voice a strained calm.

 

“How are you doing?”

 

“I’d be doing better if Mercury would kindly fuck out of my life for good like he initially told me he would instead of jerking me around like this.”

 

“He just wants to talk,” Emerald pleads.

 

“And why couldn’t he come tell me that himself?”

 

“You blocked him on pretty much all available platforms,” Emerald points out. “We searched everywhere at first, but couldn’t find you. I only found out where to find you because I begged Junior to tell me.”

 

“Remind me to punch Junior the next time that I see him,” Yang says while putting her helmet on. Yang moves to straddle her bike, turning on the engine. “If you’ll excuse me Emerald.”

 

“Wait! Please Yang,” Emerald pleads, standing behind the bike and hoping Yang doesn’t chose to run her over. “Mercury’s number is still the same. We’ll be in Vale until the end of the week; if you don’t contact him, it’s fine. He promised he’ll never try to reach you again.”

 

Emerald steps out of the way now, clearing a path for Bumblebee.

 

“You’re a better friend than that asshole deserves,” Yang sighs.

 

Emerald watches as Yang’s bike pulls out and peels away onto the roads.

 

“Yeah. I am,” Emerald sighs with no real malice.

 

Yang is furious the whole way home, taking sharp turns and revving Bumblebee’s engine at red lights. Yang remains furious as she parks her bike, storming into the house.

 

“You’re late, so we started without you” Weiss notes as Yang plops into her chair. “Ruby already made you a plate.”

 

“Thanks,” Yang grunts, pushing around her food.

 

Yang isn’t eating, which causes red flags to raise in Ruby, Weiss, and Blake’s minds. It’s Ruby’s dinner day too, so the food is actually quite good. Blake watches as Yang props her head up against her right hand, elbow on the table. Ruby and Weiss seem to notice too, glancing at Yang every so often.

 

“Is there something wrong with the food?” Ruby ventures, fiddling with the hem of dress. “You need to eat Yang; if you don’t like it, I can make you whatever you crave.”

 

“Huh?” Yang jolts.

 

“Ruby’s cooking,” Weiss gestures to Yang’s plate. “You’ve hardly taken a bite.”

 

“Oh!” Yang snaps up, shoving forkful after forkful of mashed potatoes, broccoli, and chicken into her mouth. “Ith goo’! Thans ‘uby!”

 

“Slow down Yang!” Blake scolds. “You’re going to choke.”

 

Yang ignores Blake, cleaning her plate in record time.

 

“Yang,” Ruby starts, slow and not intrusive. “What’s wrong.”

 

“Noth-”

 

“Please don’t lie to me-us,” Blake interrupts, giving Yang’s shoulder a comforting squeeze.

 

Yang sighs, looking at the three concerned faces surrounding her.

 

 _‘Cards on the table,’_ Yang decides. “Mercury Black. He’s back in town, and he wants to talk to me.”

 

“Who is-,” Ruby’s question cuts off, eyes widening. Blake and Weiss look to Ruby, immediately understanding the situation.

 

“If he’s harassing you Yang, we can phone the police,” Blake snarls, feeling a flare of anger go off inside of her.

 

 _‘Better yet, I can meet him in a back alley after dark,’_ Blake thinks, remembering she still has her old switchblade and pair of brass knuckles from Signal, a gift from Yang funnily enough.

 

“Ruby, why don’t you get your scroll and make the call,” Weiss suggests.

 

Yang scowls, snatching the scroll from Ruby’s hands.

 

“I’m not helpless! I’m just... confused,” Yang admits.

 

“What does he want?” Blake presses.

 

“I don’t know,” Yang groans. “He’s here for a week, if I don’t contact him he’ll leave forever. No more reaching out.”

 

“That seems like an elegant solution,” Weiss nods. “Just ignore him for a week.”

 

Blake agrees with Weiss, happy to get that squared away and settled. Only Ruby looks to Yang, seeing her brows still furrowed with worry; Ruby makes a tight fist around the fabric of her dress, rubbing the material between her fingers. Sighing, Ruby knows what she has to do; she can only hope that Blake won’t be too angry with her.

 

“Yang,” Ruby says, voice low and soothing. “What do you want to do?”

 

“I-I don’t know,” Yang mutters, fiddling with the ends of her hair.

 

“He left you! Does he want you back now?” Blake spits. “After abandoning you for your entire pregnancy up to now? Do you want him back?”

 

“Of course not!” Yang snaps, offended. “How could you even think that Blake?”

 

Blake sinks back into her chair, cowed.

 

“Then what exactly is the confusion?” Weiss asks, perplexed.

 

“What if he wants-,” Yang chokes up, gesturing to her belly.

 

“No!” Weiss gasps, placing a hand on Yang’s shoulder. “If he wants to take your baby from you, I swear on my grandfather’s grave Yang, I will find you the best lawyers in all of Remnant. We will fight that son of a bitch if he tries.”

 

Blake nods fiercely.

 

 _‘I’m not letting that shitstain take **our** baby from us,’_ Blake fumes, startling herself once she realizes the implications and magnitude of her own thoughts.

 

“I don’t want it to come to that!” Yang whimpers like a cornered animal.

 

“Is he the type of person to do that?” Ruby asks.

 

“I don’t think so,” Yang shakes her head. “But I didn’t think he’d be the type to flake out of a pregnancy either. I don’t even know why this is happening!”

 

“Personally, I think you should ignore this rapscallion,” Weiss says, as she rubs soothing circles on Yang’s shoulders.

 

“But it’s still your choice,” Ruby re-enforces. “You’re my sister Yang; I love you. Whatever you choose to do, I will support you.”

 

“I agree with Ruby,” Blake forces herself to say as she sits up again, sighing.

 

Yang looks down at her hands thinking. Coming to a conclusion, Yang begins to speak.

 

“I-I think I’ll talk to him. Just to see what he wants, or it’ll torture me for the rest of my life.”

 

Blake paints a smile on her face, trying her best to come off as supportive. However, she feels like Yang has just sucker punched her in the gut. With each fake reassuring word out of her mouth, Blake feels the buzz of her insecurities magnify. Yang taps away at her scroll, arranges a coffee meeting for tomorrow, and Blake feels her insides ice.

 

Blake’s internal turmoil continues, building as she and Yang wash up for bed. Yang sets up her stupid maternity pillow, and Blake wiggles towards the edge of the bed, facing away from Yang. Yang notices; settling into her pillow, she sighs.

 

“Blake, you’ve looked pissed since dinner,” Yang frowns, hurt. “Are you mad at me?”

 

“I want to support you, but I don’t understand,” Blake answers, voice stretched thin. “Why do you need this?”

 

“Closure. I don’t know.”

 

“What if he wants you back?”

 

“Maidens! Have a little faith in me, Blake,” Yang snaps. “I reject him, happy now?”

 

 _‘I am a little happier, yes_ ,’ Blake thinks to herself.

 

“But, but if he wants to be a part of my baby’s life,” Yang trails off, “I think we’d have to work something out.”

 

“You’d agree to joint custody?” Blake gasps, whipping around, eyes wide and searching for Yang’s. “What if he bails again?”

 

“No! I don’t know!” Yang chokes out, voice pain and eyes filling with tears. “I’m just one person! If more people want to love this baby; how can I in good faith say no?”

 

“Ruby loves this baby! Weiss! Your father!”

 

“It’s not the same,” Yang cries.

 

Blake shakes her head, mouth working faster than her brain.

 

“What about me?”

 

“What about you Blake?” Yang tenses.

 

“I love you Yang, I want to be with you as long as you’ll allow me to. When this baby does come I ca-.”

 

“You stop yourself right there Blake,” Yang cuts Blake off with a sad sigh, tears still on her cheeks. “Don’t say anything you don’t mean.”

 

“Yang! I mean i-”

 

“Don’t push yourself for me,” Yang interjects again. “You’re Aunty Blake, and that’s what you signed up for.”

 

“I want to be mo-”

 

 “It’s fine. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with this,” Yang shakes her head again. “After all, you’ve made no promises to me; most people break them and leave anyways. You don’t have to start now.”

 

“That’s not fair Yang,” Blake hisses, hurt.

 

“You and me and baby,” Yang begins, smiling so soft and pure that it feels like a knife to the heart for Blake. “That sounds wonderful Blake. And it sounds like the kind of life that I could never dare to dream of with you.”

 

“Yang!” Blake pleads. “It can be our reality! I ca-”

 

“What am I supposed to think Blake? You’ve never mentioned _this_ before today,” Yang whispers, wistful and hurt as well. “Don’t let impulsivity drive you into saying something you’ll regret; that’s my job.”

 

 _‘I should have opened my mouth sooner,’_ Blake realizes with fear. _‘Fuck, please don’t let it be too late now.’_

 

Oblivious to Blake’s inner turmoil, Yang pauses to draw in a shuddering breath before continuing.

 

“I don’t want to look at you a decade down the road and see that you’re trapped in a life you never wanted,” Yang admits, baring her soul, “to see nothing but resentment and regret in your eyes. Blake, that would kill me.”

 

“Yang,” Blake whispers, wounded. “It’s not like that, I promise you.”

 

“I think,” Yang continues, ignoring Blake, “I think that I would rather be abandoned again than trap someone I love into a life they never asked for.”

 

Yang’s words twist the knife to Blake’s heart.

 

“Yang-,” Blake begins, only to be cut off.

 

“Let’s just drop this please, for both our sakes,” Yang requests solemnly.

 

“Yang!”

 

“Please.”

 

“Fine,” Blake surrenders to the weary look in Yang’s eyes.

 

“Goodnight Blake,” Yang whispers, flicking off the lamp and engulfing the room in darkness.

 

* * *

 

Yang is late for her meeting the next morning, purposely drawing out the time between parking and walking into the café. Yang is both scared and spiteful, wanting Mercury to worry, to look at the clock and wonder if Yang was running out on him this time.

 

By the time Yang enters the café, Mercury is already there. He is fidgeting with a coffee when Yang pulls out the chair across from him.

 

 _‘He looks the same, as handsome as ever,’_ Yang thinks as she scrutinizes him.

 

The same smirk is still on Mercury’s face, the one that drew Yang in from across Junior’s dance floor. Mercury and Emerald had been in Vale on work; they’re business partners, picking up contracts throughout all of Remnant. Yang had been fascinated by both of their stories and particularly drawn in by Mercury’s easy going nature. Mercury and Emerald became regular fixtures at Junior’s club, and Yang built an easy sort of casual friendship with them.

 

Then one day Mercury leaned over her bar and kissed Yang; she reeled back in shock at first.

 

 _‘Not interested?’_ Mercury asked, face neutral.

 

Yang had smirked, pressing her lips back against his, the kiss broken by Junior’s angry yelling about ‘canoodling’ at work. After that, Yang let herself be swept up by Mercury, going to dinner with him, dancing with him, fucking him. Eventually, Mercury called Yang his girlfriend, and she never bothered to correct him.

 

Mercury had been fun, an adventure. They bonded over their martial arts, teaching each other, pushing each other. They bonded over their prosthetics, Yang showing Mercury her arm and Mercury showing Yang his legs. Their sex life was happy, fun, and mutually pleasing. When Mercury had to leave for Mistral again, Yang ended the relationship immediately -she was not up for long distance- before Mercury could say anything else. The break-up was respectful at the very least.

 

Then Yang had found out about the pregnancy, but she wasn’t nervous phoning Mercury. Mercury had always been honestly and upfront, and especially critical of bad fathers, a subject that hit close to home. Yang dialed Mercury feeling confident that he would help her.

 

However, when Yang had told Mercury about her pregnancy, things got ugly. Mercury lashed out, accusing Yang of terrible and manipulative things, calling her vile names. Yang had shut that conversation down, telling Mercury that she didn’t want a single lien, that she was never going to contact him again. Yang hung up the phone in tears; she felt like she had been sucker punched.

 

 _‘Did I ever even know Mercury?’_ Yang had sobbed in despair. _‘Was his whole personality just an illusion?’_

 

And now, here they are, sitting across the table from one another over coffee.

 

Mercury gapes at Yang. He traces her figure with his eyes, from the plump peaks of her cleavage, down to the swell and rise of her pregnant belly. Yang’s skin is clear and her hair thick, shiny, and sleek; her whole being just _glows_. Yang looks divine, and Mercury is rendered momentarily speechless.

 

“Mercury,” Yang greets, pulling the man from his daze.

 

“Shit,” Mercury whispers, setting his coffee down. “You look...”

 

“I look pregnant,” Yang supplies, voice trained into polite neutrality. “How are you Mercury?”

 

“I got you a hot chocolate, there’s no caffeine” Mercury pushes a cup into Yang’s hands.

 

“Thanks,” Yang says flatly as she accepts the warm beverage.

 

“I’m fine. Work is the same. Mistral is the same. How are you?” Mercury coughs, nervous.

 

“Pregnant,” Yang answers bitterly after a mouthful of sweet hot chocolate. “But you already knew that. You knew, and you fled. Yet here we are.”

 

“I deserved that.” Mercury flinches.

 

“You deserve worse, but whatever,” Yang brushes him off. “What do you want Mercury?”

 

Mercury reaches into his wallet and hands Yang a cheque. Yang takes it confused, confusion morphing to shock when she reads what is on it.

 

“Ten thousand lien! What is this?”

 

“It’s my half of your maternity expenses,” Mercury explains. “Maternity clothes, baby clothes, bottles, baby furniture, medical expenses, all of that really. I don’t know if my research is accurate; if it’s not enough, tell me, and I’ll write you another cheque.”

 

“I don’t need this,” Yang tries to return the cheque.

 

“It’s not about whether or not you need it,” Mercury says, pushing the cheque back into Yang’s hands. “It’s about what I should’ve done in the first place.”

 

Mercury sighs, looking Yang straight in the eyes.

 

“I’m sorry Yang. I was an asshole,” Mercury admits with a candor Yang does not expected, “and even though you found out after we broke up, I shouldn’t have tried to run out like that. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you, shouldn’t have accused you of shit, and shouldn’t have called you those awful things either. Once again, I’m sorry; I’ll do better.”

 

“I’m dating someone else now; I have a girlfriend,” Yang blurts out. “Just so we’re clear; I’m very happy with her.”

 

“Good for you!” Mercury laughs. “That wasn’t where this is going by the way.”

 

“Where exactly is this going then?” Yang asked, genuinely puzzled.

 

“I’m going to pay child support,” Mercury decides. “Every month. I don’t care if you don’t need it. I want to give it. It’s for the kid anyways, so you can just set it aside in a bank account and give it to the kid once they hit eighteen.”

 

“Do you want joint cus-”

 

“Do you _need_ me to take joint custody?” Mercury asks instead. “Do you _want_ me to take joint custody? Because if you do, then I will.”

 

“No,” Yang answers honestly. “I want full custody. It’s what I’ve been planning and preparing for this whole pregnancy.”

 

“Thank the Maidens!” Mercury gasps. “I honestly didn’t know what I would do if you said yes.”

 

 “Good planning there Black,” Yang scoffs, rolling her eyes. “So, are you just wiring us money then? What do I tell the kid when they ask?”

 

Mercury sips his coffee slowly, savouring the flavour before answering.

 

“I would like to be involved,” Mercury admits. “Not as a father but as _something,_ as _someone_. Seeing as how I live and work mainly in Mistral, maybe I can start by visiting when I’m in town and see where we can go from there. Maybe take them on vacation in Mistral when they get older.”

 

“That’s fine,” Yang thinks about the offer more. “That sounds awesome actually.”

 

“They can call me ‘Merc’ when they get old enough,” Mercury decides.

 

“They can work that out with you when they get old enough,” Yang offers instead. “I guess we’ll all be working it out as we go.”

 

Mercury nods, before collapsing into laughter.

 

“Maidens! I was so nervous,” Mercury wheezes as he sags into his chair, relieved. “I thought you’d deck me as soon as you walked in.”

 

“I’m a lot calmer,” Yang taps her bump. “You can probably thank this one for it. Kicks like you, punches like me.”

 

“A littler kick boxer in you then,” Mercury snorts. “I’m sorry to your bladder.”

 

“Can I ask what brought this change of heart?” Yang asks.

 

 “I’ve been thinking a lot the past months,” Mercury sighs, finishing his coffee, “about you, about your pregnancy, and about my own father.”

 

Yang flinches, placing a comforting hand over Mercury’s. She knows enough of Mercury’s past to realize how hard it is for him to talk about his father.

 

“I’m not ready,” Mercury repeats. “But I still want to do all that I can. I might not be able to do the best, but I sure as shit want to do better than my old man. I won’t run again Yang, I swear it. I’m going to be here, not in Vale ‘here,’ but you know what I mean.”

 

“I do, and I appreciate it,” Yang smiles, withdrawing her hand. “I accept that, and I think this future baby will accept it too, when they get old enough to understand.”

 

“Seriously,” Mercury emphasizes. “I will be here. If you or baby needs anything from me, just ask.”

 

“Thank you, Mercury,” Yang says. “I will.”

 

“Thank you,” Mercury counters. “You said you have a girlfriend?” Mercury steers the conversation back to Yang.

 

“Blake,” Yang nods. “I’ve told you about her before.”

 

“The librarian?” Mercury recalls.

 

“That very one,” Yang nods.

 

“How is she with the-,” Mercury makes a vaguely offensive gesture in front of his gut; Yang chooses to ignore it.

 

“She’s supportive.”

 

“Is she going on the birth certificate as the other parent?” Mercury asks.

 

“I just want one nice day; is that too much to ask?!” Yang groans.

 

“Sorry, touchy subject moving on.”

 

“How’s Emerald?” Yang redirects. “Where is she?”

 

“According to her: _the pinnacle of suffering_ ,” Mercury sniggers. “She’s not equipped to deal with this weather.”

 

“At least this isn’t Atlas. She might feel better if she wore a jacket.”

 

“You can tell her that! She won’t listen to me.”

 

“Tell her to drop me a line before you two leave; I’d love to see her again,” Yang smiles.

 

“Will do,” Mercury smiles back.

 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Impulsivity is Yang’s corner of the market; Blake accepts this. Blake remembers Yang skinny dipping into semi-frozen river beside Signal when they were seventeen just because she could. She remembers Yang registering for a class on the history of material culture in dissemination of ancient religions even though her major was kinesiology. She remembers everything involving Yang. Channeling her inner Yang, Blake walks into Vale Premium Jewelers.

 

“Hello there miss,” a salesperson greets right away. “Are you looking for anything in particular today?”

 

“I-I am looking for an... I am looking for an engagement ring,” Blake stutters.

 

“Nervous?” The salesperson smiles gently.

 

Blake nods.

 

“What’s your partner like?”

 

“K-kind. Sunny. Loud. Vibrant. Caring. All eyes are on her the second she walks into any room,” Blake feels the nervous energy drain as she focuses on Yang.

 

“She sounds wonderful,” the salesperson smiles. “Do you have a price range?”

 

“Around five thousand lien would be nice, but the absolute maximum is ten thousand.”

 

Blake spends the next few hours browsing rings. In the end, she decides to make her own ring, choosing the stones, band, and setting. Blake has known Weiss, Ruby, and Yang’s ring sizes since they moved in together; sharing clothing and jewelry is commonplace in the household. The ring size is upped one due to Yang’s pregnancy, Blake figures Yang can get the ring resized after birth.

 

“You’re lucky, it’s a slow month,” the salesperson mumbles, flipping through the calendar on her scroll. “The jeweler can get your order done by the end of the week. We’ll phone you when we’re ready Miss. Belladonna.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Leaving the store, Blake takes a big breath of crisp, chilled air.

 

“Let’s do this,” Blake says, psyching herself up.

 

Yang is use to people leaving, this Blake knows. Raven. Summer. Mercury. Blake wants to prove that she is different. She wants to tell Yang that they’ve known each other for close to a decade now, and that is still not enough time for her, them; Blake wants to be with Yang for the rest of their lives. Blake wants Yang to know that given every choice in the world, Blake would still choose Yang, every time.

 

Blake wants to tell Yang that she wants the baby _, loves_ the baby, that she would do anything for the honour of being called mom by Yang’s child, for that baby to be _theirs_. Blake also knows that these empty words and promises are useless to Yang, that she got over hearing them years ago. But this, this ring, this vow would mean something. It would be something tangible and solid for Yang to hold, to wear every day for the rest of her life. Blake hopes it’ll be enough.

 

* * *

 

It’s Blake’s dinner tonight, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake sit around a table of noodles in beef broth. Yang texted in saying she is going to be a little late, something about cashing a cheque.

 

“The baby shower is this Saturday!” Ruby buzzes.

 

“Does everyone remember their roles?” Weiss, ever serious, jumps in.

 

“You and I are getting the guests all set up as they arrive throughout the day, ordering pizza at around five thirty,” Ruby recounts, “and helping dad set up the entire nursery.”

 

“And I am taking Yang on a date and bringing her home no earlier than six,” Blake finishes.

 

“Excellent,” Weiss nods.

 

“Then we all jump out and yell out at the top of our lungs _‘surprise!’_ ” Ruby giggles.

 

“And then Yang has her baby in the doorway,” Weiss sighs. “For the hundredth time Ruby, this will not be that kind of surprise party!”

 

“Hey Ruby,” Blake breaks in. “I kind of overheard your scroll conversation with your dad the other day, about what you guys are doing for a baby shower gift.”

 

“Aww, Blake!” Ruby whines. “Don’t tell Yang.”

 

“I won’t!” Blake assures her. “And I wasn’t eavesdropping; you happen to get very loud when you’re excited Ruby.”

 

“She’s right you know?” Weiss chimes in, causing her girlfriend to pout and cross her arms.

 

“I know it’s a family thing,” Blake starts again nervously, “but I would really like to contribute. Please.”

 

Ruby and Weiss pause to look at each other, eyes wide and questioning before returning their attentions to Blake.

 

“Blake,” Ruby edges in cautiously, “may I ask why you are so determined to join in?”

 

“Did you forget to get something?” Weiss asks.

 

“What? No! Of course not!” Blake glares at Weiss, offended. “I got Yang something, but I just want to be a part of this gift too. I want to prove to Yang that I’m serious about the baby too, thoughts and actions are different; I want to take actions now. Please consider it Ruby.”

 

“Prove how? Serious how?” Weiss pushes, eyes narrowing. “What will this prove about anything?”

 

“Why do you always ask me all these questions Weiss?!” Blake hisses. “Why must you know everything?!”

 

“I just want to help!” Weiss gasps. “Excuse me for caring about you two!”

 

“I just think it’ll send a good statement,” Blake groans, marginally yielding to Weiss’s demands for information.

 

“Well, you’re pretty much Yang’s family now,” Ruby finally figures. “I’ll let you chip in too.”

 

“Thank you!” Blake grins, relieved.

 

Weiss, unsatisfied, is ready to pry further, but she is interrupted by Yang’s return.

 

“I’m home!” Yang suddenly bustles into the kitchen from the front door, her face bright and happy. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake immediately drop their conversation.

 

“How was your meeting?” Ruby asks with baited breath.

 

“Pretty great actually,” Yang serves herself a bowl of noodles as she talks. “Mercury gave me ten thousand lien.”

 

“What?!” Weiss shrieks, face pale. “What does he want in return?”

 

“He’s paying child support too,” Yang hums, mouth full of noodles.

 

“That’s...good?” Blake tries.

 

“Does he want custody?” Weiss presses.

 

“He just wants visitation,” Yang says. “We’ll figure it out from there.”

 

“Are you happy?” Ruby asks the only question that matters.

 

“It’s good,” Yang decides. “I think this will work out.”

 

“I’m happy for you,” Blake lets go of a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

 

“Thanks,” Yang smiles.

 

* * *

 

The ring looks even better than Blake imagined, as she picks it up on later that week. The rose gold and garnets look warm and lovely; Blake thinks they’d look even lovelier on Yang’s finger.

 

“It’s a fine ring,” the salesperson compliments, ringing it through. “When do you plan to ask?”

 

Blake hasn’t thought about it, to be honest, how she’s going to ask Yang. Blake was always the one with the plan in Beacon, the one with solid ideas and objectives. This, this not planning thing is new for Blake, and it terrifies her.

 

 _‘I don’t even know if she’ll say yes,’_ Blake realizes. Looking back at the salesperson, Blake notices that she has been silent for a while, and they are still expecting an answer from her.

 

“I don’t know,” Blake answers honestly. “I’m actually pretty nervous.”

 

“Asking is the hard part,” the salesperson laughs and hands Blake a little velvet box. “Good luck.”

 

“Thank you,” Blake says as she takes the box; it’s heavy in her hands.

 

* * *

 

“Surprise!” Ruby shouts as Blake leads Yang through the doors. Weiss facepalms, but let’s Ruby have this much.

 

“Wow,” Yang gapes at all the grinning people crammed into her living room. “What is this?”

 

“An intervention,” Blake deadpans. “It’s a baby shower. Honestly Yang.”

 

“We ordered pizza!” Ruby grins.

 

“Good! I’m starving!” Yang laughs.

 

Everyone crowds into the kitchen, tearing the pizza apart before milling around, talking, eating, and clamoring over each other for a chance to congratulate Yang.

 

“Hey firecracker,” Qrow slings an arm around Yang; surprisingly, he does not smell of alcohol today. “How are you?”

 

“Happy,” Yang grins up at her uncle, and Qrow just has to smile back letting go of Yang so he can step back to look at her properly.

 

Qrow is aware that Ruby and Yang both are adults now, off to start their own lives. But he cannot help but still feel a certain amount of absurdity at this situation; wasn’t it only yesterday that Ruby was learning to walk, and Yang lost her first tooth? Qrow was always an active part of the girls’ lives, so how come he cannot remember them becoming adults? However, Qrow cannot deny the reality that stands in front of his own two eyes.

 

“That’s good to hear,” Qrow responds now. “Ruby told me that the father’s back in your life. Are you sure you don’t want me to-”

 

“I’m sure,” Yang rolls her eyes.

 

“Yang, I...” Qrow pauses to gather his thoughts. “I’m proud of you. You know how proud Tai is of you and Ruby, but I want to let you know that I am too.”

 

“Thank you,” Yang whispers. “I’m actually pretty proud of myself now.”

 

“And that’s the most important thing,” Qrow chuckles. “You’re doing great kid.”

 

“Stop hogging Yang!” Nora interjects herself forcefully, wrapping Yang up in a surprise hug. “I wanna talk to her too!”

 

“Okay then,” Qrow surrenders, mocking raising his hands up before backing away.

 

The rest of the evening passes joyfully. Yang is shocked by the beautiful and fully finished and furnished nursery that Tai and Qrow provide. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora lead Yang to the backyard, showing her a fully assembled solid pine play set for when her baby gets older. Unsurprisingly, Coco gets Yang designer baby clothes, Coco’s own brand, while Velvet offers her services as a photographer for those first baby photos. Penny gives a baby monitor, top of the line from Atlas Tech, and Sun doesn’t really know what to give, so he hands Yang a gift card for ValeMart.

 

“It’s from Neptune too,” Sun adds. “He’s really sorry he couldn’t get out of work.”

 

“Tell him not to worry about it,” Yang smiles. “Tell him thanks too.”

 

“This is for you Yang,” Blake says as she passes a pretty cardboard box into Yang’s arms. “Actually, it’s for the baby.”

 

Yang laughs as she lifts the lid to the pretty cardboard box. Inside the box is a rather large collection of picture books. At a glance, Yang sees titles such as _Little Red Riding Hood, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast,_ and _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_.

 

“Awww,” Yang coos, pulling Blake into a hug. “Thank you, Blake.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Blake murmurs, pulling away.

 

“This ones from me,” Weiss smiles proudly, pressing a little box into Yang’s hands.

 

“Oh, it’s a-,” Yang pauses to open the box and pull out a card. “-a gift certificate to a spa.”

 

“For when you need it after the baby gets here,” Weiss explains.

 

“That’s so thoughtful! Thank you, Weiss!”

 

“Our turn now!” Ruby squeals eagerly as Weiss steps away from Yang; Ruby is clearly shaking in excitement as she passes Yang an envelope. “It’s from me, dad, Uncle Qrow, and Blake too. Blake wanted in once she found out, so I let her.”

 

Yang looks at the envelope suspiciously, opening it to find a letter. Reading the letter, Yang gasps, putting a hand up to her mouth.

 

“Ruby,” Yang whispers.

 

“What is it?” Nora asks, trying to read over Yang’s shoulder.

 

“The start of a post-secondary education fund,” Yang says, voice thick, “with five thousand lien in it.”

 

“You’ll be responsible for adding to it each year from now on,” Qrow adds.

 

“But we wanted to start you off,” Tai informs.

 

“It’s one thousand from each of us,” Blake pipes up. “Ruby, Tai, Qrow, and I.”

 

“That’s four,” Yang adds up, confused. “Whose five?”

 

“Mom,” Ruby says, voice full of love.

 

“Summer had a little saved away for a rainy day that she never got to use,” Tai reminisces. “She would have used it for this.”

 

“Mom,” Yang whispers, eyes filling up.

 

“Don’t cry, or I’ll cry!” Ruby wails, flinging her arms around her sister.

 

“Thank you!” Yang sniffles, hugging Ruby back.

 

Blake watches Yang and Ruby hug it out. The velveteen box containing the ring burns in her pocket.

 

 _‘Next time,’_ Blake promises herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I didn't want to write baby daddy in, but I couldn't do that Yang. Yang deserves some closure and support; also, I like Mercury not being a 100% asshole, maybe like 33%.


	11. Actualization

“Weiss and Ruby are gone until Sunday,” Yang announces, flopping onto the bed beside Blake, “mandatory trip to see Daddy Schnee.”

 

“Don’t use that word Yang,” Blake shudders, setting her book a side.

 

“Okay, _daddy_ ,” Yang grins mischievously.

 

“Get out. Now.”

 

Yang laughs, pulling Blake into her arms and peppering her face with kisses instead.

 

“These are unauthorized kisses,” Blake points out, her giggling betraying her true feelings.

 

“Are - _mwah_ \- you – _mwah_ \- going – _mwah_ \- to – _mwah_ \- stop – _mwah_ \- me?”

 

“No, you twerp. Come here,” Blake laughs as she breaks into a smile.

 

Blake’s lips are soft and smooth on Yang’s as she runs her hands down Yang’s sides, settling them on her hips.

 

“Do you want to?” Yang asks, pulling away, breathless.

 

“Only if you feel up to it,” Blake insists.

 

“I’m always up for it! But my bra stays on today.”

 

“Why?” Blake pouts. “I only have a few weeks left with them before I have to share.”

 

Yang avoids eye contact, face bright red; she mutters something Blake can’t quite hear.

 

“You’re going to have to speak up there, Yang.”

 

“My milk started coming in,” Yang mutters, pointedly not making eye contact.

 

Blake turns red as well, eyes drawn to Yang’s chest. She realizes that she can see the outlines of an absorbent pad in her bra. Blake’s mouth suddenly feels dry, and she swallows thickly.

 

“Can I?” Blake whispers.

 

“What?! Blake, that’s so weird,” Yang stammers.

 

“If you’re uncomfortable with it, then I won’t,” Blake promises. “But I don’t think it’s weird. I think your body is amazing, and I want to see all of it.”

 

Yang chews on her bottom lip, before tugging off her T-shirt and throwing it into the corner of the room.  Yang sits up and Blake follows her lead. Yang lets her arms fall to her side, looking away from Blake, blushing.

 

Blake unhooks Yang’s bra, peeling it off and letting it slide off the bed.

 

“Can I touch?” Blake asks.

 

“They don’t hurt,” Yang admits. “It’s just feels weird.”

 

“They look awesome,” Blake reassures. “They’re so _big;_ it’s like they defy gravity.”

 

“Once again, don’t get used to it,” Yang reminds.  

 

Blake reaches and cups them, hands feather light and soft as they caress their way to Yang’s nipples. Reaching them, Blake presses down on the puffy pink areolas and pushes up, creamy white droplets bead on the surface of Yang’s nipples. A few droplets bead together and begin running down Yang’s front.

 

“I can’t even get it out,” Yang whines. “They leak all the time, but I can’t just force it all out at once! It’s so annoying!”

 

“You’ve tried milking yourself?” Blake teases.

 

“Ugh! Shut up!” Yang groans, clearly mortified. “The midwife said it might help.”

 

Blake leans in, leaking the droplets off of Yang’s chest causing Yang to squeal and jerk. Blake smacks her lips a few times, and Yang buries her face into her hands.

 

“It’s sweet, thick,” Blake notes.

 

“You’re embarrassing me,” Yang whines, squirming.

 

Blake dives right back in, pressing, pushing, and licking away the resulting cream. She makes sure to swirl her tongue around Yang’s peaks but doesn’t suck.

 

“Enough,” Yang moans, pulling Blake back into a kiss, drawing away when she gets a taste of herself on Blake’s tongue.

 

Blake pushes right back, kissing Yang and pushing her onto the bed. Blake reaches down to pull off Yang’s sweats when her hands are swatted away.

 

“No fair,” Yang breaks away from the kiss and pants. “I’m almost naked, and you’re still clothed.”

 

“Make it fair then,” Blake challenges, letting Yang push her away in order to tug her shirt and bra off. Yang yanks her back pressing messy wet kisses on the column of her neck and moving down.

 

“You have a pretty nice rack too,” Yang giggles. “Not as big as mine, but still pretty nice.”

 

“I have a nicer ass though,” Blake jibes and rolls her eyes, then opens them wide and gasps as Yang leans down to nip, nibble, and lick at her breasts. Yang’s hands join her mouth and teeth; Blake jumps a little at the feel of the cool metal of Yang’s right hand.

 

“Whoops,” Yang, feeling Blake jump, starts to withdraw her right arm.

 

“It feels fine,” Blake snatches Yang’s hand, pressing it back to her chest. “Just a little cold at first.”

 

Yang nods, running her tongue and fingers over Blake’s nipples. Blake moans, petting Yang’s hair and arching into the warmth of Yang’s mouth. Yang starts moving down, and Blake lets go of the soft grip she had on Yang’s hair.

 

Yang kisses a trail down her midline; reaching her hips, Yang skims her teeth over the protruding hipbones. Blake gasps, jerking from the soft scraping. Yang takes that moment to move her hands to tug at Blake’s pants. Yang pushes the pants and Blake’s underwear past her knees, and Blake kicks them off herself.

 

“You good?” Yang asks kissing down Blake’s hips and onto her inner thigh.

 

“Yeah,” Blake sighs, closing her eyes.

 

Yang sighs, her warm breath on Blake’s folds causing Blake to shudder. The first few licks are light, darting and teasing on Blake’s folds before Yang settles into more pressure. Blake jerks, gasping. Liking that reaction, Yang lets her left hand join her tongue, slipping two fingers into Blake and starting with an easy rhythm as her tongue ventures up to tease Blake’s clit.

 

“More,” Blake pleads, twisting the sheets in her fist.

 

Yang concedes, slipping another finger into Blake; Blake is bucking and groaning at the stretch. Yang changes her pattern, thrusting in hard and fast then slightly curling her fingers on a slow withdraw before repeating herself. Yang makes a point to avoid directly stimulating Blake’s clit, as she continues thrusting her fingers.

 

Blake makes a series of delightful noises, gasps, moans, and breathy whines. She tries to angle her hips a little, guide Yang’s tongue to where Blake wants it most. For her part, Yang only smirks and tilts away when Blake gets pushy; returning only after Blake settles down. After a while of Yang’s sadistic little keep-away game, Blake’s hips quiver with exertion and anticipation; she wants so badly to finish that it’s starting to ache.

 

“Fuck!” Blake pants, legs shaking and toes curling. “Please Yang! I need-”

 

“Shh,” Yang coos, not missing a beat with her fingers. “I know what you need baby, and I’m going to give it to you.”

 

With those words out, Yang settles her tongue on Blake’s clit, licking in tight circles. Blake screams and arches, body taunt and trembling like a bowstring before snapping. She sinks back into the sheets shivering and shaking as Yang pulls out and away.

 

“You okay babe?” Yang asks, trying to spoon Blake around her bump.   

 

“Gimme a minute,” Blake pants, but nods.

 

“Take as long as you need.”

 

Blake settles down after a few more minutes; she twists around to face Yang.

 

“How do you want it done?” Blake asks.

 

“Do you need more time t-”

 

“How do you want it done?” Blake repeats herself, cutting Yang off.

 

“I want the strap-on,” Yang answers after thinking for a moment. “The purple one.”

 

“Is that- umm, safe?” Blake stutters.

 

“ _Yes._ Yes, it is,” Yang rolls her eyes, hard. “Now are you going to nail me or not Belladonna?”

 

Blake stands and walks over to their closet toy chest. The purple dildo that Yang wants is double ended with a flared bulb and optional detachable bullet vibrator for the wearer. Blake slips the bulb into herself with little resistance given how wet she is. Blake also puts on a harness around it for extra support, the wearer end having slipped out the last time she used it with Yang without the harness. Testing the straps and finding them tight, Blake returns to the bed; her jaw promptly drops.

 

Yang is naked on all fours on their bed; her legs are spread, and Blake can see exactly how wet she is. This position turns Blake on more than she’d like to admit.

 

“You like what you see?” Yang looks over her shoulder at Blake and smirks; Yang knows that this is Blake’s favourite way to have her.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, because I’m not, but why this position?” Blake asks; apparently, she has not heard the lesson about looking gift horses in the mouth.

 

“Being on my back, even with the pillow, hurts now, and this actually takes the pressure off of it,” Yang shrugs as much as she can in her current position. “My lower back I mean. It feels pretty nice like this.”

 

Blake settles in between Yang’s knees; reaching into her bedside drawer, Blake pulls out some lube and applies a generous amount to the strap-on. Kneeling, Blake grabs lines herself up.

 

“Ready?” Blake asks, wiping her hands on the sheets before settling them onto Yang’s hips.

 

“Just get on with it al- shit!” Yang gasps and shivers as the head slips in, stretching her. “Fuck, that lube is cold.”

 

“Sorry,” Blake grunts. “I forgot to warm it beforehand.”

 

“Mhm,” Yang moans. “It’s fine.”

 

Blake works the strap-on into Yang in measured strokes, introducing a little more each time. Yang hisses and growls, grasping at the bed sheets and shaking until she feels the flared base finally settle inside of her.

 

“You good?” Blake pants and pauses; the bulb inside of her stimulating her already sensitive flesh.

 

“Perfect,” Yang pants back. “Please, just hurry.”

 

Blake pulls out, nice and slow, letting Yang feel every ridge and bump on the strap-on brush against her walls on the withdraw before thrusting hard and sharp so the slap of skin on skin can be heard. Blake squeezes hard on Yang’s hips, anchoring herself.

 

“Blake!” Yang howls.

 

Blake closes her eyes and focuses on consistency and rhythm, but the bulb inside of her keeps brushing right up against her g-spot on every thrust. It’s all Blake can do to stop herself from climaxing.  Shaking, Blake reaches down to the strap-on and fumbles with the bullet vibrator until she finally gets it out. Blake clicks the vibrator on; it buzzes in her hand. Yang is too blissed out to notice Blake’s actions until Yang feels Blake press the vibrator to her clit and work it in a slow back and forth motion.

 

“Fuck! Blake! It’s too much!” Yang howls, arms giving out, collapsing onto her elbows. “Please!”

 

“Are you sure? It’s fine baby. You can do it; I’ve got you,” Blake coos and encourages Yang, as she rubs the vibrator over and around Yang’s clit, fingers occasionally brushing the still moving strap-on. Blake bites her tongue, focusing on getting Yang off first.

 

Yang trembles, eyes wide, but she nods. Blake bites her tongue harder, the taste of blood blooming in her mouth as she keeps moving.

 

“Blake,” Yang begs, hips trembling.

 

“You’re doing great baby,” Blake praises, her own voice unsteady; Blake isn’t sure how much longer she can keep going.

 

Mercifully, Yang finishes only a few thrusts later, screaming and bucking as her legs give out; she flops onto her right side. Blake sinks down with Yang, only managing a few more sharp and shallow thrusts before the stimulation becomes too much. Blake too gets swept away, shaking and leaning onto Yang’s exposed side. 

 

It only takes Yang a few moments after for the vibrator to become too much.

 

“Fuck! Blake! Get that off of me! Please!” Yang howls.

 

Blake whines, turning the bullet off and dropping it onto the bed.

 

“Blake, I know you’re tired now, and so am I,” Yang whines. “But, you’re on top of me. Right over my belly I might add.”

 

“Fuck,” Blake pulls out of Yang; they both gasp, and Blake rolls to the side. “Sorry.”

 

The girls take a few minutes to calm down, Blake undoing the harness and slipping the strap-on out of her with a hiss. Spooning Yang, Blake presses kisses onto the ridges of her spine, the cervical vertebrae bumpy and hard under Blake’s lips.

 

“How do you feel?” Blake asks.

 

“Good,” Yang hums. “You?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Blake nuzzles into Yang’s back, pulling her close. Brushing hair aside, Blake kisses Yang’s newly exposed shoulder.

 

“Hm, tickles,” Yang grunts. “We should get up or else we’re going to fall asleep.”

 

“Okay,” Blake reluctantly agrees, separating herself from Yang.

 

“Shit,” Yang says while lifting herself up.

 

“What’s wrong?” Blake looks over curiously.

 

“I leaked all over the sheets,” Yang admits miserably.

 

“We would have needed to wash it anyways,” Blake points out, “and maybe your chest will feel less _‘weird’_ now.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

An hour later and the sheets are changed, the girls showered, the strap-on cleaned and put away, and Yang’s prosthetic is removed for the night. Yang herself is wrapped up in her maternity pillow and already sleeping; her left arm is sticking out quite delicately. Yang is snoring lightly, and this is how Blake knows that it is safe.

 

 _‘It’s now or never,’_ Blake thinks to herself. Blake tip toes to her dresser and fishes out a velvet box from behind her underwear. Blake opens the box and removes the ring, taking a moment to examine it once more. Tip toeing back to Yang, Blake steadies herself and her trembling arms.

 

Gently, Blake slides the rose gold and garnet ring onto Yang’s fourth finger. Yang stops snoring, and Blake freezes, forgetting to breathe. Then, Yang snorts a little and resumes her soft airy little snores. Blake exhales and sinks in relief. Look at Yang’s hand, Blake notes that the fit is perfect. Blake slips into bed bedside Yang and turns off the bedside lamp.

 

 _‘I’m not getting any sleep tonight,’_ Blake realizes nervously.

 

Blake does end up getting sleep; in fact, she sleeps in even later than Yang. When Blake awakens to an empty bed, panic wells up in her chest.

 

 _‘Did Yang see? Did she run? Is this rejection?’_ Blake’s mind works overtime. ‘ _Wait, I smell... bacon?’_

Blake throws on the first clothes she can find and follows her nose to the kitchen where Yang has set out a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon.

 

“Good morning,” Yang greets, nibbling on her toast with her left hand, ring clearly visible.

 

“Um, good morning?” Blake ventures. ‘ _Why isn’t she saying anything?’_

 

“You can eat, you know?” Yang uses her right hand to gesture to the plate of food in front of Blake after Blake stands there stupidly for a few moments. Reanimating herself, Blake plops down in a chair and begins stuffing forkful after forkful of food into her mouth.

 

“Don’t choke! What’s wrong with you this morning?” Yang leans over the table and forces Blake to put down a forkful of torn up toast and eggs.

 

 _‘She must not have seen,’_ Blake realizes. “I’m just hungry. You’re a good cook; did you take your vitamin?”

 

“You sound like Ruby,” Yang rolls her eyes, returning to her toast, “and yes I did.”

 

“What are your plans for the day?”

 

“Since dad and Uncle Qrow finished the nursery, thanks for helping them by the way. I was going to tidy it up a bit more.”

 

“You’ve practically lived in that nursery these past weeks,” Blake points out. “I think it’s fine as is.”

 

“I need to nest!” Yang exclaims, waving her hands up above her head. “I can’t help it! I need to make sure everything is going to be perfect for the baby!”

 

“They’re not even sleeping in the nursery!” Blake argues. “The bassinet is clipped onto your side of the bed!”

 

“Co-sleeping is a perfectly good way to increase bonding,” Yang nods to herself. “I want my baby to be as close to me as possible.”

 

Blake rolls her eyes but doesn’t say anything.

 

“I’m heading up now,” Yang announces, popping the last bit of her toast into her mouth.

 

“I can help!” Blake offers eagerly. ‘ _I’m not leaving you alone a single moment until you figure it out!’_

“Coco and Velvet flew out to Menagerie for Duncan yesterday,” Yang thinks aloud, as she puts her dish into the washer. “We should probably buy them a gift for Duncan’s arrival party.”

 

“We probably won’t have time today,” Blake fibs; tidying the nursery won’t take long, but her proposal might. “We can get them something tomorrow; they’re back next week anyways.”

 

“Okay,” Yang agrees. “Later then.”

Blake buzzes around the kitchen, tidying up before ushering Yang up the stairs.

 

 _‘Please notice,’_ Blake begs internally as she climbs the steps with Yang by her side. _‘I can’t take it anymore!”_

They don’t even make it into the nursery when Yang figures it out. Yang reaches out with her left hand to open the nursery door when she sees it. Yang’s arm trembles as she lifts it to her face in order to examine the ring. Blake watches silently, her own arms trembling as well.

 

“Blake?” Yang whispers after an agonizing stretch of silence. “What the fuck is on my finger?”

 

“An engagement ring,” Blake answers, voice tight.

 

“Why is there an engagement ring on my finger?” Yang whirls around to face her girlfriend.

 

“I put it there because I would like to marry you, if you will have me of course.”

 

“Blake, I’m-”

 

“I would also like to be a mother to your baby,” Blake adds.

 

“Do you realize what you’re saying?” Yang whispers.

 

“I do,” Blake asserts, knowing that now is not the time to hesitate. “I’m not going anywhere Yang; I thought I’d proved that by now.”

 

“Blake, please. Let’s not start this again,” Yang requests, weary just thinking about it. Yang tries to remove the ring, only to have Blake cover her hands with Blake’s own. “Please don’t do this to me Blake; don’t stress me out like this when I’m so close.”

 

“Just listen to me Yang,” Blake requests, voice sincere and soft. “Please. That’s all I want. Let me speak, listen to me, and I will accept whatever answer you give me.”

 

Yang studies Blake’s face for a bit before nodding.

 

“I love you Yang,” Blake begins earnestly. “I’ve known for a long time now that you are the person I see myself spending the rest of my life with. I see now that I should have talked to you sooner. I should have talked to you sooner about what role I wanted to play in your’s and your baby’s future, and for that, I’m sorry.”

 

Blake pauses to collect her thoughts.

 

“Yang, I didn’t tell you sooner because I was scared,” Blake admits. “I was fearful that my wants would scare you off. However, I see now that you were scared too. You were afraid of scaring me off by asking too much. Can’t you see Yang? We’re scared of the same things! We want the same things! We’re both just too emotionally illiterate to figure it out, skirting around the issue and getting hurt by misinterpreting each other’s words and actions.”

 

Blake pauses again to steady herself.

 

“No more,” Blake promises. “Yang, I’m going to say what I mean from now on. I’m going to be honest and direct with you about what I think and what I want us to be.”

 

“Okay,” Yang agrees, still apprehensive.

 

“Good,” Blake says with a soft smile. “Thank you, Yang for listening.”

 

“Your welcome,” Yang responds automatically, making Blake smile even wider.

 

“I’m not leaving,” Blake promises now. “I swear Yang! I’m not Raven, and I’m not Mercury! I’m staying. I love you, and I will love your baby when they get here. I-I... I already do.”

 

Blake pauses to regard Yang’s reaction. Yang’s expression looks shocked, shocked but open; Blake presses on.

 

“Yang, after that conversation, the one before you met up with Mercury,” Blake begins again, “I made my decision; I knew what my decision was going to be long before then anyways. I want this. I want you! I want a family with you! I’m serious about this Yang; six months, six years, and sixty years down the road, I want to be by your side!”

 

Yang laughs at the image that brings into her head, Blake and her side by side with walkers and canes. Blake takes Yang’s laughter as joy and therefore, a positive sign.

 

“We’ve known each other for years now,” Blake continues pleading her case. “We fit together so well, we have similar values and goals, we get along well with each other’s families, and we love each other. Dust, I love you so damn much Yang; you’re the best person that’s ever walked into my life. I don’t ever want to be apart from you.”

 

“So, marriage is the automatic next step?” Yang asks, voice steadier than when this conversation began.

 

“Only if you want it to be, but why not?” Blake counters. “Why not make it official? Why not combine bank accounts, get on each other’s insurance policies, and let the whole world know?”

 

“Yeah, way to make it sound _so_ romantic,” Yang snorts sarcastically.  

 

“I promise you Yang,” Blake vows, “that I will stay. I choose you; I will choose you for the rest of my life, love you for the rest of my life, support you for the rest of my life. I do and will continue to love your baby like my own. Will you marry me?”

 

Yang shakes her head again, and Blake can feel her heart begin to break.

 

“Not _like_ your own; they’ll _be_ your own.”

 

 _‘Did I hear that right?’_ Blake wonders. “Yang?”

 

“I accept,” Yang smiles. “I will marry you Blake Belladonna.”

 

Blake grins and laughs; she can’t help it. She pulls Yang into her arms and kisses her wherever she can reach.

 

“I love you. I love you. I love you,” Blake whispers in between kisses.

 

“I love you too,” Yang giggles.

 

“You’ve made me the happiest person in all of Remnant,” Blake confesses.

 

“I’m happy too,” Yang sighs dreamily. “But I also want to say sorry Blake. I’m sorry for doubting your intentions at first, and I promise too. I promise I’m also going to say what I mean from now, to be honest and direct with you too Blake.”

 

“Thank you,” Blake smiles, nuzzling against Yang. “I want to marry you as soon as possible Yang; I love you so much.”

 

“Can we get married today then?” Yang murmurs.

 

“You want to elope?” Blake tenses, pulling away from Yang.

 

“You want to marry me, right?” Yang asks, eyes sparkling.

 

“Dust Yang! You have no idea how badly I want that!”

 

“Then why not marry me today? Why not marry me now?”

 

“Weiss and Ruby will kill us,” Blake states the obvious first. “Tai, my mom, my dad, and all of our friends will be furious because we didn’t have a wedding.”

 

“Weiss and Ruby will get over it, and this way we can avoid going into debt from a big fancy wedding,” Yang reasons.

 

“We will need to save for our baby,” Blake agrees. “Wait! What am I saying?”

 

“Aww,” Yang coos. “That’s adorable Blake, when you act all maternal like that.”

 

Blake huffs and crosses her arms in embarrassment.

 

“Fine,” Blake yields. “Let’s elope.”

 

“Yes!” Yang cheers. “I need to go put on a dress! Then we can go buy wedding bands, go to a registrar, get a license, bribe two people to be our witnesses, and get it officiated in a nice civil ceremony! Ruby and Weiss will get one heck of a surprise later!”

 

“I never agreed to all of that!” Blake sputters as Yang rushes to go get changed.

 

“You signed up for this when you asked me to marry you!” Yang practically sings as she dances away.

 

 _‘Yeah, I did,’_ Blake realizes with a smile.

 

In the end, Yang wins (which, by power of association, is also a win in Blake’s books, she figures).

 

They get wedding bands at their local jeweler, the old man being kind enough to get the rings ready within an hour. Yang and Blake take that hour for lunch. The restaurant is warm and homely, Yang’s yellow sundress and sandals are completely inappropriate for the weather. Blake is dressed more sensibly in a relaxed blazer, black dress pants, heeled boots, and a black silk blouse.

 

“You’re actually serious?” Blake asks her fiancé for the hundredth time, polishing off her soup.

 

“Yes. Are you? I’m beginning to think you’re getting cold feet,” Yang giggles, taking another bite of chili.

 

“If it’s anyone getting cold feet, it’s going to be you in those sandals,” Blake jibes back.

 

Blake stares at Yang as she finishes the rest of her food; slowly, Blake’s eyes are drawn away, scanning the rest of the restaurant. She spots another pair of women, holding hands and talking. The women are older, wedding rings gleaming under the candlelight. Yang follows Blake’s line of vision, smiling at what she sees.

 

“That’ll be us one day,” Yang assures.

 

“Absolutely,” Blake agrees with conviction.

 

After lunch, the jeweler is indeed finished; he wishes them happiness and health. Wedding bands in hand, Blake and Yang find themselves in a long line at their local registrar.

 

“I brought my passport,” Yang fishes around in her purse.

 

“Your driver’s license and social insurance number would have been sufficient,” Blake shuffles around her wallet, removing her license and social insurance number.

 

“I just want to be safe,” Yang insists. “I want everything to go right.”

 

“It will,” Blake has never been surer of anything in her life.

 

Eventually the lines at the registrar reach them. Identification presented and paperwork completed, everything goes smoothly; Blake and Yang manage to snag a marriage license. Giggling, the pair hold hands and frolic out onto the streets.

 

“I found someone on ValeList who will officiate for us!” Yang announces excitedly, flipping around her scroll. “Five hundred lien flat rate. She just messaged me back, and told me a location for one hour. Her profile said that she’s certified, LGBTQ friendly, and specializes in officiating shotgun weddings.”

 

“Fits us to a tee,” Blake giggles. “We need two witnesses.”

 

“Sounds easy enough,” Yang grins, scanning the street that they are on; her eyes settle on an older pair of gentlemen playing chess on their scrolls. “You there! Good sirs!”

 

“Can we help you?” The pair of very confused older gentlemen turn to face Yang and Blake.

 

“Do you want to act as witnesses for our wedding in an hour?” Yang asks, gesturing to Blake who waves back.

 

The two gentlemen are appropriately alarmed, looking between the two happy women.

 

“Ummm.” 

 

The two gentlemen, a gentleman with an impressive mustache and a gentleman literally trembling with caffeine, agree to act as witnesses without any bribe necessary. One hour later, Blake and Yang find themselves in the gazebo of a public park while a stern older woman with a riding crop examines their license. A few people mill about the park, some pause to look at the spectacle in the gazebo.

 

“Why do you think she carries a riding crop?” Yang whispers in fiancé’s ear.

 

“I don’t know,” Blake whispers back; she couldn’t care less, as long as this woman could marry them then it’s cool.

 

“You think it’s a BDSM thing?” Yang asks again, unwilling to drop the conversation.

 

“Maybe she’s a professional equestrian, and she just got here from the track,” Blake groans, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I think this conversation is over.”

 

“Fine,” Yang giggles with a wink. “I’ll buy you a riding crop as a wedding gift, and you can use it when you ride me later tonight.”

 

Blake turns scarlet, her expression aghast as she gapes at her absolutely shameless fiancé. However, a part of Blake is intrigued by the idea. Thankfully, Yang leaves the conversation at that.

 

The riding crop woman is extremely thorough as she looks over the paperwork and identification. The two older gentlemen watch, one reminiscing on his own stories of young love and the other talking rapidly about the history of martial traditions across the Kingdoms of Remnant. 

 

“Everything seems to be in order,” the riding crop officiator announces, pushing her glasses up. “We shall begin. Yang and Blake, please face each other. Witnesses, please rise.”

 

Yang hands the mustached witness her scroll and instructs him to video record the ceremony. Satisfied, Yang stands and faces Blake. Blake stands as well, facing Yang; she takes both her hands.

 

“You may wish to exchange personal vows as well as the required one,” the officiator notes.

 

“I’ll start,” Blake volunteers. “I Blake Belladonna do take you Yang Xiao Long to be my lawfully wedded spouse. I also, umm, geez this is hard making it up on the fly. I vow to love you and support you Yang,” Blake pauses to think. “I vow to be a good partner, wife, and mother. I vow that I will never abandon you.”

 

Blake slips a wedding band onto Yang’s finger; it settles above the engagement ring.

 

“I Yang Xiao Long do take you Blake Belladonna to be my lawfully wedded spouse,” Yang says and Blake can hear the smile in her voice alone. “I also vow to love and support you Blake. Hmm, you’re right; it is hard thinking of this on the fly. Oh! I know! I vow to make you tuna steaks at least once a month; I know how much you like those. I vow to do my best as a wife, partner, and mama. I vow that I won’t run away anymore.”

 

Yang slips a wedding band onto Blake’s finger; it rests snuggly at the base of her ring finger.  

The officiator clears her throat. “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your spouse.”

 

Blake leans in and presses her smiling lips to Yang’s own. Pulling away, Blake keeps their foreheads pressed together.

 

“My wife,” Blake whispers.

 

“My wife,” Yang whispers back.

 

The older gentlemen applaud and sign off on the license; they give Yang back her scroll with the wedding video on it. Blake and Yang pay the officiator, and the officiator promises that the paperwork will all be processed and submitted by seven O’clock sharp that evening. The three strangers peter out of the park, leaving a giddy Yang and Blake. Yang fiddles with her rings, shifting the wedding band to the base of her finger so the engagement ring sits above it.

 

“Oh shit, Blake!” Yang laughs. “We’re married!”

 

“You can’t run now,” Blake snorts. “You’re my _wife_!”

 

“Call me that again,” Yang orders, enchanted.

 

“My wife,” Blake acquiesces.

 

“Again.”

 

“My wife.”

 

“Again.”

 

“My wife.”

 

“I love you,” Yang sighs, pulling Blake to sit with her on the bench. Blake pulls away from Yang; ignoring her wife’s confusion, Blake kneels in front of Yang.

 

“I already feel silly enough doing this,” Blake mutters, pouting and blushing, “so don’t you dare make fun of me!”

 

“Okay?” Yang promises, confused.

 

Shuffling forward, Blake presses her open palms on either side of Yang’s bump, leaning in so her forehead and nose press against the bump.

 

“Hey,” Blake whispers now, lips brushing against Yang’s tummy. “It’s me; I’m your _mom_.”

 

“Blakey,” Yang gasps, both hands covering her mouth.

 

“You’ve probably heard me talking to your mama, and I guess it’s time that we had a conversation too,” Blake continues, voice so soft and sweet. “I love your mama, and I love you. We’re going to be one happy family together, okay? You’ve got a few more weeks, but once you’re ready to come out... well, I’m already so excited to meet you!”

 

Yang feels something shift in her tummy, a push of sustained pressure aimed directly where Blake’s lips ghost over Yang’s flesh.

 

“They heard you,” Yang giggles. “I think they approve.”

 

“I’m glad,” Blake laughs, rising and sitting next to Yang on the bench. “I really want their approval.”

 

“They’re going to love you,” Yang assures.

 

“How are you so sure about that?” Blake asks.

 

“Because I love you,” Yang murmurs, leaning into Blake’s warmth.

 

“I love you too,” Blake answers. “How are we going to tell everyone?”

 

Yang grins, and Blake knows nothing good can come of this. Yang whips out a scroll and snaps a selfie with Blake showing their rings and their half of the marriage license. Blake looks over Yang’s shoulder as she types away. Yang attaches both the photo and the video of their marriage; she’s typing a short and sweet text caption as well.

 

“RemnantBook?” Blake groans. “That’s real classy of you Yang.”

 

“What can I say? I’m a classy girl,” Yang returns while hitting the ‘post’ button. “There. We should expect the shitstorm now. Dibs out of dealing with Weiss.”

 

“You’re Ruby’s older sister,” Blake reminds. “I’m sure she and Weiss are a package deal at this point.”

 

Yang pauses to consider her wife’s argument.

 

“Dammit,” Yang concedes. “I still don’t understand how such shrill volume can come from a single tiny person.”

 

“Weiss is a Schnee,” Blake snorts. “She was born angry; it’s in her blood.”

 

“She looks pissed in her baby photos,” Yang agrees, thinking back to the time Ruby had shown her on the photos on Ruby’s scroll. Weiss had found out and deleted them as well as chewing Ruby out for the major privacy violation.

 

 “Good luck with her!” Blake snorts with a smile.

 

“Hey! You’re helping me!” Yang gasps, offended. “Would you leave your poor, pregnant, helpless _wife_ to deal with a Schnee alone?”

 

“You’re not helpless,” Blake giggles. “I’ve seen you take down a two-hundred-pound man with your bare hands.”

 

“And you’re missing the point!” Yang stresses. “Also, don’t tell Weiss I said this, but I’m fairly certain she could wipe the floor with me. The sheer force of her anger and disgust at the general state of the world is frightening.”

 

“Yet one tear from Ruby’s eyes, and she just collapses like a house of cards,” Blake recalls.

 

“Good! And so she should” Yang smirks. “Too bad that’s a Ruby only thing. I will receive no such mercies from Weiss Schnee.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll help,” Blake laughs. “I won’t let Weiss lay a finger on you. I will also try my best to get her to keep her yelling at a minimum.”

 

“My hero,” Yang swoons jokingly, clutching Blake’s arm.

 

Sure enough, both their scrolls begin ringing, Weiss on Blake’s scroll and Ruby on Yang’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Last chapter will be up next time, and it gets fluffier and sweeter. Bleh, I think I've given myself cavities writing this.


	12. Coda

“Weiss! You and Ruby can go see Winter for the weekend, we’ll be fine,” Yang reassures Weiss to no avail; Yang rolls her dice. “Move me up eight spaces please!”

 

“Yes,” Blake agrees, her turn to roll now. “Winter’s unit isn’t in Vale long. Don’t miss the opportunity. Damn, snake eyes; only two spots for me.”

 

“Last time Ruby and I left,” Weiss sniffs, lifting her nose, “we came back to you two married! Married!”

 

“That was pretty harsh guys,” Ruby agrees, tossing the dice. “You couldn’t even wait a weekend for us to come back and watch?”

 

“Seven! Nice roll sis,” Yang cheers. “Double points next time you pass ‘Go.’”

 

“If we left this time, we’d come back to Yang with a baby in her arms,” Weiss announces with finality as she rolls the dice, “and there is no way that Ruby and I will miss that! Ten, not bad.”

 

“Absolutely!” Ruby agrees again, leaning into her sister and running her hands all over the baby bump. Ruby presses a little on the bump and grins when she feels an answering movement. Ruby bends down to press a kiss on the bump. “I’m not missing the birth for anything!”

 

Yang rolls her eyes but says nothing, as Ruby continues to coo at and kiss her baby bump.

 

The four girls are in their pajamas chilling over a board game on a Friday night. Yang sprawls out on the couch, monopolizing the entire piece of furniture and shuffling around every so often to get comfortable. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake make themselves comfortable on the floor around the coffee table.

 

“I’m thirty-eight weeks’ guys, and today was my last day at work, so I’m on mat leave now,” Yang sighs, shaking her head. “No matter how much I want to, and dust do I want to so fucking bad, but I don’t think I’m going to pop anytime soon. Gimme one or two more weeks. Also, who said anything about you two being in the room when I birth?”

 

“To support you of course!” Ruby states as if it’s obvious.

 

“I’m right here,” Blake deadpans, drinking her tea.

 

“You don’t mind, right big sis?” Ruby directs the question at Blake, who hides her pleased smile behind her mug of tea at being addressed in such a way.

 

“Yang’s the one pushing; it’s her choice,” Blake reaffirms. “I’m cool with whatever and whoever she chooses.”

 

“Well, Ruby and I just figured that Yang would take all the support she could get,” Weiss explains. “Three people instead of just one waiting on her hand and foot for hours sounds like a positive to me.”

 

The girls put the game on pause, turning to Yang to observe her reaction to Weiss’s offer.

 

“That could have its merits,” Yang deliberates. “I’ll consider it.”

 

“Yay!” Ruby’s eyes light up, her hands still on Yang’s tummy.

 

“The midwife did say however many people you need, within reason of course” Blake reminds her wife.

 

“Fine,” Yang agrees. “But none of you two are looking at anything below my waist.”

 

“You didn’t need to tell us that,” Weiss shudders and Ruby gags.

 

“I just had a bikini wax earlier this week though,” Yang remembers, “so I wouldn’t scar the midwife.”

 

“I’m sure she doesn't care,” Blake shakes her head at her wife’s sense of priorities.

 

“Don’t those hurt?” Ruby whines sympathetically.

 

“It is a drop in the ocean of what is about to happen to my vagina,” Yang sighs, frowning. “You should look now Blake, cause I’m probably never going to look this good down there ever again.”

 

“Really?!” Weiss cringes. “Appropriateness you two!”

 

“Does your vagina really change after a baby?” Ruby asks, curiosity over riding the primal revulsion of talking about her sibling’s vagina.

 

“I’m going to be forcing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a golf ball,” Yang shudders. “I am going to tear so bad.”

 

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating,” Blake tries to soothe her wife, “and I’ve read that they heal very nicely with stitches.”

 

“Stitches!” Ruby pales drawing away from Yang. “They use a needle and thread down there?!”

 

Blake only nods, face solemn.

 

“Ahh!” Ruby cries, pulling her hair with both hands.

 

“Calm down!” Weiss orders. “It’s not like it’s happening to _your_ vagina Ruby, so just relax.”

 

“I need to re-think reproduction,” Ruby pants, face pale.

 

“Think all you need to, there’s no rush,” Weiss assures.

 

“I’m ruining my body!” Yang continues, throwing her forearm over her eyes dramatically. “And that was all I had going for me!”

 

“You have lots of other good traits!” Ruby reassures her sister at the same time as Weiss mutters, “You shouldn’t have gotten knocked up then.”

 

What a well-balanced couple.

 

“You still have pregnancy abs at term,” Blake points out, “and it shouldn’t even matter! You’re healthy; you’re happy. That’s all that matters.”

 

“What if I never lose the baby weight? What if I gain more?” Yang continues fretting as if Blake had never spoken. “I have stretch marks on my tummy!”

 

“You’ve had stretch marks from body building since before we met,” Blake rolls her eyes, pressing a kiss to Yang’s cheek. “I’ll still think you’re the hottest person to ever exist.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I married you. I’m always going to think you’re the hottest person to ever exist.”

 

“Even if I get fat?”

 

“Even then,” Blake assures.

 

“Awwww,” Ruby coos while Weiss makes gagging noises.

 

Yang’s smile morphs into a grimace, pressing a hand into her lower back and leaning forward on the couch.

 

“Yang?” Blake is instantly alert.

 

“I just feel a little achy,” Yang waves her off. “Like there’s a lot of pressure on my pelvis.”

 

“How long as this been going on for?” Weiss asks.

 

“A while? Pain is normal at this point, right?” Yang scrunches her face a little.

 

“I don’t know,” Weiss shrugs. “I’ve never been.”

 

“I need to pee again,” Yang declares, Blake assisting her to stand properly.

 

“This is the third time this hour,” Ruby worries as Yang waddles away from her.

 

“My bladder has becoming a punching bag,” Yang sighs down the hall as she closes the powder room door.

 

“My parents are coming in on Monday,” Blake announces. “Their hotel is by the pier. I think mom is hoping to be here when Yang delivers.”

 

“How long are they staying?” Ruby asks.

 

“A week. They want to see Yang.”

 

“Are they mad at you for the wedding fiasco?” Weiss asks now.

 

“My mom actually cried a little,” Blake cringes, “but dad just laughed.”

 

“Uncle Qrow loved what you two did! Dad was pretty bummed,” Ruby admits. “But he is super happy that you two got married. He even called you his daughter last time he came up for dinner!”

 

“I remember that,” Blake smiles fondly, but Ruby calling her ‘sister’ still tops just about everything (expect for when Yang calls her _‘my wife,’_ but that’s not a fair competition).

 

“Ummm,” Yang’s voice rings through clear and high from down the hall.

 

“Are we out of toilet paper?” Weiss yells back. “There should be some under the sink!”

 

“That’s not the problem.”

 

Blake, Weiss, and Ruby freeze, all looking at each other with comically wide eyes before simultaneously turning to face down the hall.

 

“I think my water broke,” Yang’s voice is shaky.

_“Fuck.”_

 

The next moments are a blur of action, Weiss whips out her scroll and dials the midwife, explaining the situation and giving her directions to the house. Ruby and Blake retrieve Yang, helping her hobble up the stairs. Yang notices that night has just started to fall, as Blake whips the blinds shut.

 

“Oh, hold on,” Yang suddenly remembers something and shoos Blake and Ruby off of her. Shuffling around, Yang begins doing a set of air squats.

 

“What are you doing Yang?!” Blake asks, voice taking a hard edge.

 

“Squats, duh,” Yang answers wincing but still moving. “Might as well help labour along.”

 

“Oh, for dust’s sake!” Ruby barks in an uncharacteristic show of impatience. “Get on the fucking bed already Yang!”

 

Yang scowls at Ruby, about to fire back when she freezes at the bottom of her squat. Trembling, Yang lets out a long moan of pain as a contraction fires through her. Taking that as their cue, Ruby and Blake support Yang to the bed and lift her into it.

 

“Ohhhh, _shit_!” Yang groans, clutching at the sheets as Ruby and Blake get her to recline on the pillows. Ruby fluffs pillows to tuck behind her back.

 

“There you go Yang,” Ruby trembles as she pulls away.

 

“We’re all right here,” Blake assures.

 

“The midwife is on her way!” Weiss blurts out, launching herself into the room like a cannonball. “Half an hour tops, assuming traffic is good.”

 

“Thanks,” Yang pants. “Ohhh, _wow_. This actually really _hurts_.”

 

"I can fill up the tub," Blake offers. "Do you want to be in water?"

 

"No," Yang whines. "I like the bed."

 

“What do you need?” Weiss asks, ready to get anything.

 

“Clothes,” Yang groans. “Comfortable and loose please. Fuck!”

 

Blake pulls down Yang’s pants and underwear, throwing them into the laundry chute. Blake then strips Yang of her top and bra, wrapping her in a loose cotton gown which Weiss retrieves from the closet. Ruby goes to the kitchen to boil a nice kettle of water, and Weiss gets a cool, damp towel to wipe Yang’s brow with. Yang insists on doing squat sets in between contractions despite Ruby, Weiss, and Blake’s strongly worded and loudly offered advice.

 

“Are you ready?” Blake whispers, settling onto the bed on Yang’s left side, interlacing their fingers together. Yang is lying down and panting her way through another contraction, one strong enough to make her shake and whine.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Yang gasps. “I wish I had more time, but I don’t think that’s gonna happen now. Stay with me?”

 

“Always,” Blake promises.

 

In the end, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake all stay in the room with Yang and the midwife. They take turns wiping Yang’s brow, fetching her water, and applying pressure to her lower back when she asks them to. Blake hold’s Yang’s left hand throughout the labour, whispering praises and encouragements, and refusing to leave her wife’s side. Yang grunts and grumbles, but she does not scream or cry. Yang bears down and pushes like a champ when the midwife tells her to, and Blake has never been more in awe of another human being before than when she watches her wife deliver. The baby crowns as the first rays of dawn’s light enter the room through the gaps in the blinds.

 

Nine hours after her water breaks, Yang is exhausted to the bone and lying on her bed, but she is so, _so_ happy because in her arms is her beautiful little baby girl. The midwife snaps a picture of Ruby, Weiss, and Blake surrounding Yang as she holds her and Blake’s brand-new daughter; the midwife then steps to the side to let everyone bond.

 

Blake sits snuggled up against Yang, pressing a kiss to her sweaty brow.

 

“You did so damn good. I’m so damn proud of you,” Blake whispers more praises to Yang, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. “You were- you _are_ incredible.”

 

“She’s beautiful,” Ruby whispers and looks at her niece in awe, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

“I’ll get a picture of mama and baby,” Weiss offers while dabbing at her eyes a little.

 

Ruby and Blake step to the sides. Weiss snaps a photo of Yang holding her baby; Yang’s smile is soft and loving, her eyes locked on her daughter’s face.

 

“Thanks Weiss. Blake?” Yang looks to Blake.

 

Blake points to herself with a puzzled look.

 

“I think she’ll want a picture with her mama and her _mom_ ,” Yang says, voice so light and warm

 

Blake feels an ember of warmth and love in her heart flare and burn. Nodding, she settles in beside Yang and _their_ daughter. The scroll clicks.

 

“What’s her name?” Ruby whispers, crawling back on the bed and stroking her niece’s velvet soft cheek.

 

“I don’t know. Blake?” Yang turns to her wife. “What’s _our_ baby girl’s name?”

 

“What?!” Blake jumps, hands fluttering to her chest.

 

“Her name. I want you to name her.”

 

“Are you sure?! I mean you carried her, pushed her out of you, and you’re her mama-”

 

“-and you’re her _mom_.” Yang finishes, passing their daughter into Blake’s open arms.

 

The infant blinks her eyes, squinting at the unfamiliar face holding her. The baby has wispy blonde hair and violet eyes, both features a shade darker than her mama’s. She looks so much like Yang that it burns. Blake leans down, placing trembling lips on the crown of her daughter’s head.

 

“Hello my little Luka,” Blake whispers against her baby’s head.

 

“Luka,” Yang rolls the name around a little, getting a taste for it. “Luka Xiao Long-Belladonna. I love it.”

 

The name looks lovely printed beside Yang and Blake’s own names on the birth certificate.

 

* * *

 

**3 years later**

 

“Oh! There’s my baby girl! My little Lu!” Yang runs down her driveway and bends over, picking up a toddling Luka by under the shoulders and lifting her up.

 

“Mama! Merc and Emmie and me eated ice cream!” The toddler babbles, a halo of dark blonde hair surrounding her face, and a ring of melted strawberry paste around her mouth. “Emmie is in car!”

 

Sure enough, when Yang looks up, she sees Emerald wave to her from her car; Yang also notices a pink ice cream stain on Emerald’s blouse. Yang laughs and waves back.

 

“Is ‘trawberry ice cream,” Luka repeats herself, pressing her little sticky little fists into Yang’s chest.

 

“I can see that!” Yang pulls out a wet wipe from her pocket and cleans around Luka’s mouth and her sticky little hands.

 

“She’s getting pretty big,” Mercury comments; he is finishing off the remainder of Luka’s melting cone.

 

“Babies tend to do that,” Yang agrees, tucking the used wet wipe in her pocket. “The last you saw her, she was just starting to speak in full sentences, wasn’t she?”

 

“It was over five months ago,” Mercury recounts. “I’m happy to see she’s doing well.”

 

Luka giggles and claps her hands, blinking her big violet eyes, and nuzzling her face into her mama’s neck.

 

“Yang?” Blake asks, rounding a corner and walking down the drive way. “Oh, hello Mercury.”

 

“Blake,” Mercury nods politely while Luka flails her arms towards her mom.

 

“Mommy!” Luka giggles, reaching out.

 

Blake smiles, taking Luka from Yang.

 

“Hi my little sunshine. Did you have a fun afternoon with Mercury?”

 

Luka nods, fisting a hand in Blake’s loose hair, but Luka knows better than to tug.

 

“I should be leaving now,” Mercury states, checking his scroll for the time. “Emerald and I will be in Vale again in four months.”

 

“We’ll see you then,” Yang promises, waving goodbye.

 

“Bye bye Merc! Bye bye Emmie!” Luka chirps from Blake’s arms.

 

“Aunty Ruby is making spaghetti and meatballs tonight!” Yang coos at Luka as the three of them walk back to the house.

 

“Yummy ‘psghetti!” Luka giggles.

 

“Did I hear my little angel?” Weiss rushes to the door eagerly.

 

“Aunty Ice!” Luka giggles, reaching out for Weiss.

 

“Yes dear, your Auntie _Weiss_ ,” Weiss coos, taking the toddler from Blake so she can get both of their shoes off. “How is my little angel today?”

 

“Me eated ice cream!”

 

“ _I ate_ ice cream,” Blake corrects gently.

 

“I ate ice cream,” Luka mimics, giggling as Blake kisses her on the cheek.

 

“Well then, it sounds like you had a pretty grand day!” Weiss laughs, pecking Luka’s other chubby little cheek with kisses.

 

“Yay!” Luka cheers, bouncing and grabbing at Weiss’s necklace.

 

“Luka,” Blake warns, “Aunty Weiss’s things are not your toys. Be gentle please.”

 

“Nonsense!” Weiss interjects. “It’s fine. Luka needs to explore the world of textures and shapes all around her now. It’s part of healthy child development!”

 

“Explore!” Luka agrees, running her chubby little hands up and down Weiss’s necklace chain.

 

Blake rolls her eyes with a little smile. Luka has truly got Weiss wrapped around her little finger.

 

“Dinner’s almost ready!” Ruby calls from the kitchen.

 

“I am hungry!” Luka calls back, and Weiss takes that as her cue to whisk Luka away.

 

The hallway from the door to the kitchen is littered with photos of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, but mostly of Luka. Velvet’s photography skills are truly top notch, and Luka looks absolutely and perfectly adorable in all the photos. There is a photo of Ruby dressed as a very happy grim reaper while holding a baby Luka in a kitty onesie; the photo was taken on Ruby’s birthday/Halloween. Beside Ruby and Luka’s photo, there is a photo of Blake reclining on the couch with an infant Luka asleep on her chest. There are also photos of all of Luka’s first milestones, from her first smile, to her first birthday, to her first steps, all captured forever on camera and paper.

 

Weiss scans the photos, smiling and listening to Luka babble. Weiss reacts all the right ways to Luka’s story as she walks into the kitchen where Ruby is waiting.

 

“Lulu!” Ruby cheers, putting down her spatula to take her niece from Weiss who is quite reluctant to let the toddler go.

 

“Aunty Ruby!” Luka giggles as Ruby presses a series of kisses on her niece’s chubby little cheeks.

 

“How is my little treasure?” Ruby coos at the energetic toddler.

 

“Hungry!” Luka chirps.

 

“Well then,” Ruby gasps in exaggerated shock, “we better get on that right away!”

 

Ruby settles Luka in her high chair while Weiss and Blake set the table, and Yang serves the noodles and sauce.

 

“Mhmm, ‘psgehtti!” Luka cheers, grabbing her fork and digging it into her little plate of noodles. Luka mashes the fork, now with noodles and sauce on it, into her little mouth; she misses and drags the food across her face before eventually reaching her little lips.

 

“Oh Lu, be careful,” Yang tries to help Luka guide her next forkful to her messy little mouth.

 

“Me can do by myself!” Luka screeches, indignant and waving her little arms causing sauce to fly everywhere.

 

“Okay my baby girl,” Yang grimaces, wiping sauce off of her own face. “You’re a strong independent woman who doesn’t need no help eating her dinner.”

 

Luka grins, stabbing her noodles with her fork again. She shovels a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. Pausing, Luka takes a moment to grab her sippy cup and take in  a few gulps of milk. Returning to her dinner, Luka stabs a meatball next, but she is unable to break it apart with the fork.

 

“Here Luka,” Blake offers, reaching over to Luka’s plate in order to pick up her blunt, child-safe plastic knife, “let mom help you cut it up.”

 

“No help!” Luka fusses and pushes Blake’s hand away. “Me do by myself!”

 

“ _I_ do by myself,” Blake corrects patiently, withdrawing her hand.

 

“I do by myself,” Luka mirrors, smiling when Blake praises her.

 

Luka picks up the knife with her sauce-drenched hand while her other one holds the fork and meatball. Luka pokes at the meatball with the knife for a few minutes before giving up. She abandons both utensils, tears the meatball apart with both hands, and eats it.

 

“Table manners,” Blake reminds her toddler with a weary sigh; Luka continues eating, ignoring her mom.

 

“Awww,” Ruby and Weiss coo.

 

“It’s cute when you’re not the one bathing her later,” Yang groans.

 

“I want one,” Weiss sighs dreamily.

 

“You’ve only been married for a year,” Yang reminds Weiss warily.

 

The Schnee-Rose wedding had been grand and lavish; Weiss proposing to Ruby as soon as her year of articling had finished. Ruby had enthusiastically agreed, and little Luka was appointed to be the flower girl.

 

The wedding went off without a hitch, and Luka had eaten a handful of rose petals by the time the wedding was done. During the reception, Yang had made a toast, her squirming flower-eater safe and secure being fussed over by all three of her grandparents, Tai, Ghira, and Kali and great uncle Qrow.

 

 _‘Hey Weiss,’_ Yang had snickered at the end of speech. _‘You’re my Schneester-in-law now!’_

Weiss remembers the day fondly.

 

“And you two were barely married a few weeks when you had Luka,” Ruby counters, drawing Weiss back to the present.

 

“She has a point,” Blake agrees, getting a warm wet cloth from the sink.

 

Yang sighs, taking the cloth from her wife and wiping Luka’s face and hands as well as the surrounding splatter zone of saucy chaos.

 

“Well,” Yang begins, covering Luka’s ears before continuing, “after Blake, Luka, and I move out this summer, you’ll have two rooms here that you can fill with kiddos of your own.”

 

Annoyed, Luka pushes her mama’s hands off of her ears. Yang yields, letting Luka hear again. The little toddler is still unaware about the scheduled move.

 

“How is the house coming along anyways?” Weiss asks.

 

“The lead is incompetent,” Ruby complains. “They had to re-order the windows because they got the sizing wrong.”

 

“Your floor plans were pretty complex little sis,” Yang points out, trying to get Luka to stop squirming in order to wipe the last bit of sauce caked behind her ear.

 

“Well _excuse me_ for wanting you to have an amazing house!”

 

“You’re not an architect, or even a civil engineer,” Blake points out. “You’re a mechanical engineer.”

 

Ruby huffs, crossing her arms.

 

“You’re a wonderful engineer Ruby!” Weiss jumps in, reassuring her wife. “And Blake, Yang, and Luka will have the most beautiful house!”

 

“Yay Aunty Ruby!” Luka claps, unaware but cheering anyways because she loves her Aunty Ruby.

 

Ruby grins again; removing Luka’s dirty bib, Ruby lifts the toddler out of the high chair and settles Luka onto her lap.

 

“Oh! You’re my favourite, yes you are Lulu. You’re the best niece ever!” Ruby presses more kisses all over her niece’s face.

 

Little Luka laughs, pressing a baby kiss onto her Aunty’s chin.

 

“Well our little Lu needs to have a bath and then bedtime!” Yang announces, taking her daughter from Ruby. “Do you want to play with Ms. Duckie?”

 

“Duckie!” Luka laughs and waves her arms.

 

“That’s right,” Yang coos, kissing her daughter’s little button nose as they go up the stairs.

 

“She’s a really good mama,” Weiss notes once Yang is out of hearing range.

 

Ruby nods, there was never any doubt for her.

 

“She’s amazing,” Blake agrees as she puts the dishes away and runs the cycle.

 

“Yes,” Weiss agrees. “I never expected Yang to fit the role so perfectly, you either to be perfectly honest with you Blake. No offense.”

 

"None taken."

 

Blake remembers the first few months with Luka, how it was so hard for them all, Ruby and Weiss included, to rebuild their lives around the needy little infant. Eventually, all four of them fell into a comfortable routine of changing diapers, nursing in Yang’s case and bottle feeding in Ruby, Weiss, and Blake’s cases, and snuggling with their baby. Blake remembers spending hours lying beside Yang with Luka in between them, both women content to just watch their baby girl sleep with awe and love in their eyes.

 

“You’re getting that lovey-dovey look again,” Ruby giggles at Blake, drawing her out of her daydream. “That look you get when you think of Yang and/or Luka too long.”

 

“I’m not!” Blake argues, embarrassed.

 

“You are,” Weiss confirms. “Maybe you and Yang should consider having another baby seeing as how you two love parenting so much.”

 

“You can even carry this time if you want!” Ruby gasps.

 

“Um,” Blake recoils viscerally. “I don’t know if Yang and I are ready to think about that, and even if we were, I am _never_ going to be the one carrying and pushing. Ever.” Blake squirms just thinking about it.

 

“I think I’d want to try at least once,” Ruby shrugs, patting her tummy.

 

“Even after you saw what Yang went through?” Blake asks incredulously.

 

“I’d be willing to if it’s with Weiss,” Ruby smiles and nods.

 

“That sounds amazing,” Weiss sighs again, a dreamy look on her face.

 

 “Yeah,” Ruby grins, agreeing with her wife.

 

Blake rolls her eyes at the couple’s naivety. The three sit in companionable silence until Blake hears the tub drain.

 

“Oh, I think I hear the water draining,” Blake announces, standing up and moving out of the kitchen. “I’m going to go help tuck Luka in.”

 

Blake approaches the nursery, pausing in the doorway to look at and listen to Yang read to Luka. Luka is all tucked into bed in her pajamas, leaning into Yang who sits beside her with an arm looped around her daughter’s shoulders.

 

There is a black teddy bear tucked in beside Luka; it had been a birthday present from Raven. Raven had looked so uncomfortable and out of place at Luka’s first birthday party, but she still came and stayed for the whole time. Tai and Raven were awkward at best, and Qrow seemed to relish in Raven’s discomfort. Raven kept to herself at the edges of the party, but she warmed up around little Luka. Raven even held Luka, the baby pulling on her hair with a grin. Yang has a photo on her scroll of Luka hugging her teddy bear, Raven smiling at the infant on her lap.

 

At the moment, Luka ignores her bear, opting to snuggle tighter into her mama’s side. A book is cracked open on their laps.

 

“And the baby bear said _‘someone’s been sleeping in my bed! And she’s still there!’_ ” Yang reads to Luka, making funny voices for the characters.

 

“There she is!” Luka gasps, intensely scrutinizing the illustrations and pointing at Goldilocks.

 

“That’s right my little love,” Yang laughs. “Now, where were we?”

 

Blake watches as Yang finished the rest of the story, Luka giggling at all the different voices Yang does for each of the characters.

 

“All done!” Yang announces, setting the book on the night stand. “It’s time to nighty night my little Luka-bear!” Yang presses a kiss to Luka’s nose.

 

“No! Up up! Hugs!” Luka demands with a pout.

 

“Lu,” Yang sighs. “Bedtime.”

 

“Mama stay with me!” Luka bargains, grabbing Yang around her arm.

 

“Luka, remember we can’t do that anymore?” Yang shudders thinking back to last week and how furious Blake had gotten when Yang agreed to spend the night with Luka.

 

It had taken Blake weeks to slowly and gradually separate Luka from their co-sleeping arrangement and get Luka into her own room. Even then, there were plenty of tears from both Yang and Luka over the first few nights of total separation. Blake had felt like a monster watching and listening to her wife and child cry in distress as she separated them for the night.

 

 _“I don’t want Luka to feel like I’m abandoning her!”_ Yang had wailed, listening to their daughter’s cries for her mama and mom echo through the wall separating their rooms. _“Please let me go be with her Blake. She must be so scared in a new room all by herself! Just one more night, I promise.”_

_“No Yang,”_ Blake had said firmly, her calm hiding her own heartbreak and sorrow as Blake listened to her wife and her daughter’s cries. _“It’s always just one more night; it’ll only hurt more the longer you put it off. We need establish boundaries early. Luka will be fine; you will be fine.”_

 

Yang had dissolved into tears after that, curling into a ball, and crying herself to sleep. It had taken a few more days, but eventually both Luka and Yang were able to make it through the night without tears, much to Blake’s relief. Blake hadn’t expected Yang to have such bad separation anxiety, but Blake realizes now that she should’ve seen it coming when it took a full year of nagging to convince Yang to wean Luka. Yang could never say no to feeding and bonding with her little girl, and as a result, Luka stayed on Yang’s breast until she was well over two years old.

 

“Mama!” Luka whines again in the present.

 

When Yang looks like she could actually be contemplating staying with Luka for a night, Blake walks into the room and up to Luka’s bed, making her presence known.

 

“Luka, don’t argue with your mama,” Blake warns.

 

“No! No mommy!” Luka squirms, making little fists in the blanket.

 

Blake rolls her eyes fondly and settles herself besides Luka, opposite of Yang. Pleased now, Luka snuggles deeper into her blankets, sandwiched in between her mom and her mama. Luka grabs Blake’s arm as well as Yang’s, clinging to her parents happily.

 

“Mommy, mama,” Luka chirps happily. “Stay with me! Sleep here!”

 

"Oh Luka," Yang sighs.

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Blake adds and gives Luka a little peck on the crown of her head. “You’re a big girl now Luka, and big girls sleep by themselves.”

 

“I’m baby,” Luka argues. “Babies sleep with mama and mommy.”

 

“Okay then,” Blake plays along, “but babies also don’t get playdates with their friend Duncan.”

 

“No!” Luka jolts, shaking her head furiously.

 

“Well, I suppose if you were a big girl you could,” Blake considers, “but since you’re my little baby girl, I suppose you’ll have to stay home tomorrow.”

 

“I’m big girl!” Luka blurts out, eyes wide. “I go play with Duncan tomorrow!”

 

“Then you need to sleep now, or else you’ll be too tired to go,” Blake reasons.

 

Luka nods, slamming her back into her bed and pillows; she lets Yang and Blake go, and they take that opportunity to get up right away.

 

“Goodnight my baby girl,” Blake whispers, tucking Luka in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you so very much, sweet dreams.”

 

“Sleep tight,” Yang adds, kissing Luka’s nose.

 

“Night night mommy! Night night mama!” Luka whispers back, eyes scrunched shut.

 

Yang and Blake giggle at Luka’s adorable antics, scurrying out of the room and shutting the lights before Luka can change her mind.

 

Yang and Blake both wash up and change, settling themselves into bed once they’re sure their Luka is fine.

 

“Goodnight Blake,” Yang yawns, tucking herself in.

 

“Goodnight Yang,” Blake returns.

 

Blake nearly drifts off when Yang speaks up.

 

“Hey Blake,” Yang grabs her wife’s hand under their blankets and turns herself to face Blake. “Are you awake?”

 

“I am now,” Blake mutters. “What’s up?”

 

“Did you remember to pack Luka some snacks for her playdate tomorrow?”

 

“Yes Yang,” Blake groans. “But I’m sure Velvet won’t let Luka starve either. You know how she is, she’s probably making a big fancy lunch for the kids.”

 

“Damn you’re right. Maybe I should make something for Luka to bring,” Yang ponders before trying to get up, only to be yanked back into bed by Blake.

 

“Where are you going?” Blake hisses.

 

“To go bake cookies?” Yang looks at Blake as if the answer is obvious.

 

“For dust’s sake Yang! It’s late! Just go to sleep!”

 

“Okay,” Yang yields, and Blake relaxes.

 

Blake is once again almost asleep when Yang decides that she has something to share.

 

“I love you.”

 

“And I love you,” Blake answers, patience running thin.

 

“Wait! Don’t sleep yet!” Yang pleads.

 

“What?! What is wrong with you Yang?!” Blake snaps. “We have work in the morning if I must remind you! We also have to wake up extra early to get Luka to Coco and Velvet’s!”

 

“Oh, okay then. Goodnight Blake,” Yang sounds and looks sufficiently chastised.

 

“Yang! What is it?” Blake whines.

 

“I just wanted to tell you how happy I am. Tucking in Luka today, I just thought about how lucky I am,” Yang whispers. “Thank you for staying with me. I love our life.”

 

“Yang, don’t tell me this when I’m supposed to be sleeping! How am I going to fall asleep now!” Blake whines and squirms, pulling Yang into a hug.

 

Yang hums contentedly, running her hand through Blake’s hair.

 

“I love you too; you, big sap!” Blake whispers pressing kisses along Yang’s jawline, all the way to her ear. “Thank you for staying with me, thank you for our Luka, and I love you back. Dust! I love you so damn much. Even when you’re being annoying and keep me from sleeping.”

 

Yang giggles, pulling Blake to her so hard that she can hear the ‘ompf’ of air leaving Blake’s lungs.

 

“Easy Yang,” Blake laughs back. “It’s sleeping time.”

 

“Okay, nighty night Blakey.”

 

“Good night Yang.”

 

They fall asleep curled up in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE DONE!
> 
> Quick note: there is a lady at my gym who is a competitive crossfit athlete; she had a baby a few months ago. She was still squating, cleaning, and pressing triple digits all the way up until the day before she gave birth. During labour, she made her husband video tape her -in her hospital gown beside her hospital bed- doing sets of air squats in between contractions. She then posted that video onto the gym's Facebook group. Absolutely amazing; I 100% headcanon Nora and/or Yang doing this.
> 
> Serious notes: Thanks for reading! This fic was a lot of fun! Thank you for the kudos and the comments; I really enjoy and appreciate them.
> 
> The bees live happily ever after. Yang and Blake end up having two more kids (they adopt or Yang gets pregnant again or they adopt and Yang gets pregnant again) because it has to be Beauty/The Beast (Blake is a bit of both) and Goldilocks and the THREE bears. Luka is only one bear; the family needs two more.

**Author's Note:**

> All my high school classmates are getting married and procreating, and here I am unable to match my socks most days.
> 
> So, I wrote this instead.


End file.
